target
by mizuke forever
Summary: sakura seorang gadis biasa namun sebenarnya ia adalah gadis yang sangat luar biasa. mau tau ceritanya silahkan baca!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto always forever**

karya berantakan saya yang mau baca ckekk out!

.

.

.

.

.

Target chapter 1

Seorang gadis terusik dari tidurnya,gadis ini malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling pink kesayangannya

Haruno sakura adalah nama gadis yang tengah tidur ini memiliki rambut bewarna pink panjang sepunggung,kulit putih,berwajah biasa namun sangatlah imut. gadis ini berusia 17 tahun namun ia tak seperti anak pada seumurannya ia anak yang sangat cerdas IQ nya hampir medekati 200 selain itu juga ia sangatlah periang,ceria,sangat rajin,berani dan memiliki mata emelrad yang cerah sangatlah indah

"Pagi sakura." Sapa seorang pemuda yang memliki wajah menawan berambut merah bata ia adalah kakak kandung sakura haruno sasori nama pemuda itu

"pagi kak sasori." Sapa sakura yang tengah mendekati meja makan dimana pemuda berambut merah bata itu tengah menyampanya

Mereka tengah menyantap sarapan paginya

"Siap untuk hari ini?" Tanya sang kakak

"Hm iya siap saja deh." Jawab sakura asal sambil menenggak susunya kandas

"Jangan begitu sakura bersemangatlah ini kan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah."kata sasori sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sakura hanya menatapnya malas

"Inikan tugas lho sakura?"

"Iya aku tau itu sudah aku berangkat ya." Pamit sakura

"Hm baiklah aku mengerti berhati-hatilah jangan gegabah kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku." Jawab tegas dari sasori

'Hanya sekolah saja apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Tugas apanya? Huh aku kan sudah lulus SMA kenapa harus sekolah lagiiii Aaargh' Sakura kesal dalam hati

Sasori adalah pasukan ANBU khusus sedangkan sakura baru calon, sakura diam-diam mengikuti program untuk menjadi pasukan khusus ANBU tanpa sepengetahuan sasori tentunya dan setelah sasori tahu apa yang terjadi perdebatan yang tak ada habisnya namun akirnya sasori mengalah tak dipungkiri ANBU sangat membutuhkan kemampuan sakura.

Sakura sudah banyak membantu para ANBU menyelesaikan beberapa khasus seperti memecahkan sebuah kode rahasia,menjadi heacker dan perhitungannya tak pernah salah pokoknya apapun itu selama sakura bisa lakukan maka ia akan membantu sebisanya ketika sakura memutuskan untuk bergabung menjadi ANBU ketua ANBU yamato pemimpin ANBU orang pertama yang langsung menyetujui sakura menjadi anggotanya tapi kini masih tahap calon dikarenakan umur yang masih terlalu muda. Ini misi pertamanya diluar lapangan ia harus sekolah untuk menutupi identitasnya yang sebenarnya, perlu kalian ketahui sakura selama ini homeschooling dan lulus tingkat SMA pada usia 10 tahun hebat bukan?

* * *

><p>Konoha High School<p>

Suasana kelas yang bising langung lenyap ketika dua orang datang memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa seorang guru dengan perawakakan tinggi berambut puting dan masker dimulutnya hatake kakashi nama guru itu

"Pagi sensei." Serempak para murid menjawab

"Anak anak kita kedatangan murid baru,bisa kau memperkenalkan dirimu nak?" Tanya sang guru

"Baik sensei."

"Namaku haruno sakura aku pindahan dari oto salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Sakura membungkuk 90 drajat

"Huaaaa mungil sekali dia hahahaha." Teriak anak berambut kuning jebrik kayak buah durian membuat sakura agak jengkel karna dibilang mungil yang berarti dia pendek kan?

"Mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Sahut anak berambut coklat dengat tato segitiga dikedua pipinya langsung disuraki teman seluruh kelas bikin sakura tambah enek ingin sekali dia membalikan meja-meja didepannya belum lagi ada yang menatapnya sinis,meremehkanya,dan adapula mengodanya walaupun tak semua,sakura paling tidak suka keadaan ini

"Sudah cukup! Baiklah sakura kau duduk di..."

"Samping hyuga hinata." Lanjut kata kakashi sang guru

"Baik sensei."

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaranya."

* * *

><p>"Tuan rencana kita berjalan dengan lancar barang bukti telah kita dimusnah kan." Kata seorang laki-laki<p>

"Aaaakh bagus sekali kerjamu obito cuup~~~ ah." Kata seorang laki-laki paru baya tengah mencium wanitanya

"Shion bisakah kau melayani obito terlebih dahulu puaskan lah dia." Perintah laki-laki itu pada wanita cantik yang tengah dipangkuannya

"Baik tuan danzo." Seraya melepaskan diri dari lelaki bernama danzo itu

"Ah itu tak perlu tuan danzo aku..."

"Jangan membantah ini peritahku obito nikmatilah sampai kau puas anggap saja ini bonus dariku karna misi kita berhasil dengan mulus."danzo memotong ucapan obito seraya tersenyum seringai

* * *

><p>"Hum hinata tidak istirahat dikantin?" Tanya sakura<p>

"..."

"Mau istirahat bersama ku tidak?" Tanya sakura lagi

"..."

Sakura berdiam sejenak iya berpikir 'Ada apa dengan anak ini' tak menjawab pertanyaanya sama sekali bahkan dari awal sakura mengajaknya berkenalanpun ia tak menanggapi walaupun hanya sekedar bersalaman 'Apakah iya tidak bisa bicara.' Batin sakura

Sakura memperhatikan hinata sekilas rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir dua,kacamata bertengger dihidungnya dan yang hinata lakukan saat ini baca buku

"Baiklah aku keluar dulu ya mau kekantin lapar hehehe."

"Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?" Tanya sakura sekali lagi pada orang yang duduk disampinnya

"..." Hinata tak bergeming sedikit pun melirikpun tidak

'Haaaaaah lagi-lagi hanya diam saja.' Batin sakura seraya meninggalkan hinata

.

.

.

Sakura pergi kekantin beli beberapa roti dan minuman setelah itu pergi

"Kak sasori?" Kata sakura tengah menerima telepon dari sang kakak

"_B__agaimana hari pertama disekolah baru?" _Tanya sasori riang disebrang entah dimana

"Kau meneleponku hanya untuk ini? ikh menyebalkan!" sebal sakura

"_Hahahaha_," Tawa sasori renyah

"Ada apa tak usah basa basi deh kak." Tanya sakura malas

"_Hm oke-oke kau disuruh menelepon ketua,untuk melapor secepatnya."_

"_Klik" _Terdengar sambungan terputus dari pihak sasori

"Huh apa-apan itu main putusin gitu aja dasar baka!" Gumam sakura kesal pada sasori

"Tapi sebelum melapor, makan dulu hehehe." Ujarnya tersenyum gaje sendiri

Sekarang sakura sedang menaiki tangga yang mengarah keatas atap sekolah ia mau menelepon atasan ketua ANBU sekaligus mau melapor, makanya butuh tempat yang sepi karna ini kan berhubungan denngan misi, jadi rahasia.

Kini sakura tengah duduk dan hendak menelpon ketua tapi sakura mendengar suara aneh

"Aaaaaah aaah haah uuugh sasuuuukeee~~" Terdengar suara desahan

"Hah suara apa itu?" Gumam sakura pelan

"Aaaakh aaakh~"

"Saaasuuukee ah ah leeebiiih cepaaath saaayaaang!"

Suara itu makin jelas terdengar dan akhirnya sakura melihat dengan jelas dimana seorang wanita tengah dicumbui oleh seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersemangat memajukan mudurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Kedua tangan wanita bertumpu pada tembok dan tubuhnya membungkuk 90 drajat sempurna wanita itu memiliki rambut merah yang panjang sepunggung yang sudah berantakan bukan hanya rambutnya baju seragamnya pun sudah acak-acakan bahkan buah dadanya terpampang jelas, matanya pun terpejam rapat seakan menikmati setiap hujaman yang diberikan sang lelaki, sang lelaki yang tengah menghujaminya memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan tampak bersinar ketika terkena sinar matahari wajahnya tampak datar-datar saja namun sangatlah tampan.

"Akh ah AH AAAAAAKH SASUKEEE!"

Berakhirlah cumbuan mereka keduanya klimaks

Sakura yang syok hanya menutup mulutnya pasalnya baru kali ini dia meliat adegan live fap fap sepeti itu di sekolah pula 'Ya ampun inikan sekolah kenapa mereka berbuat seperti itu disini anak jaman sekarang' Batin sakura sok tua padahal mereka seumuran. sakura masih berdiam ditempat dan tak berniat ikut campur apalagi ikutan gabung xD jarak diantara mereka agak jauh sakura bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Ini untukmu karin"kata seorang lelaki yang sudah diketahui bernama sasuke memberikan sejumlah uang pada wanita yang habis ia cumbu

"Hahahahaha makasih ya sayang cup~~~" Kata sang wanita yang disebut karin itu menerima uang dan langsung menyambar bibir sasuke,sasuke pun membalas

Setelah sedikit berapih-rapih keduanya pun bergegas kembali kekelas masing-masing,sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu sasuke menatap intens terhadap tembok itu seperti menyadari apa yang ada dibalik tembok itu.

"Huuuuf apa-apaan ini awal ku masuk sekolah seperti ini?" Sedikit tampak kesal sakura mengingat hinata sangatlah pendiam susah diajak bicara dan sekarang dia abis liat 'begituan' secara live pula setelah ini apa lagi

"Sepertinya akan agak susah nih." Gumam sakura tak jelas selalu bicara sendiri, orang emang sendirian kan? Hehehe

.

.

.

"Hey hinata kerjakan nih tugas dari sensei tadi sampai selesai ya hihihi." Kata seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kuning bermata biru cerah bernama ino

Hinata tak bergeming hanya menganguk tanda setuju

"Heh jawab dong jangan nganguk aja kayak orang gagu!" Teriak gadis sebelah ino bernama temari rambutnya dikuncir empat sangat garang namun tampak cantik juga

"Dia bukan gagu temari Cuma gagap doang kok hahahaha." Ucap salah satu gadis dengan rambut dicempol dua ten ten nama anak itu

"..."

Sakura menghela nafas 'jadi dia _dibully_ ya' sakura menyipulkan ternyata apa jangan-jangan selama ini hinata korban _bullying_? 'gak heran kalau dia hanya berdiam diri dikelas dan tak banyak bahkan tak bicara sedikitpun'sakura membantin.

Ketika ino akan mendorong hinata,hinata memejam matanya rapat

"Kurasa sudah mau bel ino kembalilah ketempatmu!" Ucap sakura santun sambil tersenyum

"Kau minggir anak baru aku ada urusan dengan cewek murahan itu awas kalau kau coba-coba ikut campur aku akan..."

"Akan apa? Mem_bully_ku juga? Tak apa silahkan saja!" Ucap sakura tegas

Anak-anak yang ada dikelas, semuanya memperhatikan sakura dan ino mereka pun bersorak ino mendecih lalu langsung ingin menampar sakura,sakura tak tinggal diam sakura menangkis tangan ino lalu mencengkramnya, walaupun tubuh sakura lebih pendek dari ino ia sama sekali tak takut, inopun meringis sakura melepaskan gengamannya dan langsung duduk disamping hinata dengan tenang sambil tersenyum manis pada hinata,hinata yang sempat tercengang melihat wajah sakura langsung berpaling muka,sedangkan sakura 'apa ada yang aneh diwajahku' dalam hati bertanya-tanya 'dia manis sekali seperti boneka'batin hinata oh jadi ini yang ia pikirkan toh x9

Bel tanda masukpun berbunyi

"Hahahahah hebat sekali ya haruno itu." Gelak tawa naruto menggelegar membuat sakura dapat mendengarnya jengkel

"Woah iya dia tak tau ino seperti apa ya nyem nyem krauuks." kata bocah gendut bernama chioji padahal sudah masuk tapi masih saja makan -_-

"Tapi dia sangatlah manis ya mungil pula hahaha." Kata kiba tak kalah kencang suaranya disambut sorakan teman sekelas sakura tak bergeming pura-para tuli dia tau kini jadi trending topik

"Eh teme tadi kau kemana pelajaran pertama gak bolos ya? Kamu gak taukan kita kedatangan murid baru yang mungil hohoho." Tanya riang naruto pada teman sebangunya sasuke

"Cih tak ada urusannya denganmu dobe lagipula mau murid baru kek lama kek bukan urusanku!" Ucap sasuke datar

Naruto bergumam tak jelas sambil menyurucutkan mulutnya tanda sebal

'Ternyata dia sekelas denganku ya' Batin sakura tanpa sadar menatap sasuke dan sasuke mempergoki sakura tengah menatapnya sakura langsung berpaling muka 'Cih sial aku ketahuan memperhatikannya' Batin sakura

Sedangkan sasuke menyerigai

Guru tengah masuk kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai

"Um aaa-no haa-ruu-noo-saa-an." Suara gagap nan lembut meluncur dari mulut hinata tentu saja membuat sakura sempat kaget

"Ah iya kenapa hinata?" Jawab sakura senang akhirnya hinata bicara juga setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan sakura sekarang xD

"Ter~maakasih" Jawab hinata sambil tersenyum sakurapun membalas ucapan sakura sambil tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Karya pertama saya! Nama saya mizuke salam kenal semuanya maaf kalo cerita nya jelek bin berantakan tapi saya udah berusaha lho sebisanya ciuus deh T-TV. Silahkan kritik dan sarannya saya terima apapun bentuknya, oke sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya \^0^/ *ikh gugup banget ya hihhihihi


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama-tama bales review dulu ya!

**Caesarpuspita: **Hii puspita-san... boleh saya panggil begitu? Hehehe kamu boleh panggil saya mizuke aja gak usah pake sebutan author makasih dah mau baca \^O^/ iya sasukenya rada-rada ya #diplototin sasuke *sasuke ma mizuke saling plotot-plototan xD #abaikan! Silahkan baca chapter 2 nya \^0^/

**Hanazono yuri:** Makasih dah mau baca, silahkan baca chapter 2 nya yuri-san \^0^/

**Hesty47**: Salam kenal juga hesty-san, iya ini pertama kalinya saya buat ff, rasanya gugup banget hahahaha xD kamu newbie? Sama saya juga *toss, makasih atas pujian,semagatnya dan udah mau baca... silahkan baca chapter 2 nya! \^0^/

**Oneechan:** Iya saya tau kok emg ancur banget eyd hahahah makasih kritikannya nanti aku coba saranmu sangat membantu \^0^/ makasih mau baca, kalo mau baca lagi silahkan chapter 2 tlah update heheheh xD

**guest**: Iya aku tau kok emang ancur banget, makasih udah mau baca xD

**caca**: makasih udah mau baca sudah update nie silahkan baca xD

* * *

><p>Oke ekhem kembali lagi,dengan mizuke yang handsome bin beautifull(*dibuang kekali ma sasuke) membawa target chapter 2 silahkan baca!<p>

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warming: berantakan bin amburadul dah karna cerita ini semau dan sesuai apa yang ada diotak saya!**

Pair: sasuxsaku

Rate: M

.

.

.

Target chapter 2

Sakura tengah duduk dimeja kerjanya ia sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya

"Cih apa-apaan ini mereka menyerang namun hasilnya nihil?"

"Apa yang mereka kerjakan sih?" Ucap sakura sebal menatap layarnya monitornya

"Sreeeeeg." Bunyi pintu kamar sakura terbuka

"Bisa tidak ketuk pintu kamarku dulu kak?" Ucap sakura yang sudah tau siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya

"Maaf sakura aku hanya membawa segelas susu untukmu sebelum tidur." Jawab sasori santai sakura hanya menghela nafas

"Kak misi yang dijalankan kak dei gagal ya?"

"Hem kau sudah tau ya?" Jawab sasori datar

"Kok bisa kak, bukannya ini hanya menangkap para bandit yang ingin mengeludupkan narkoba kok bisa gagal? padahal ada kak itachi pula masa gagal, harusnya kan berjalan dengan lancar,padahal aku sudah membantu memecahkan kode yang dikirim kan kak itachi dan mereka berhasil masuk kemarkas laknat itu, aku pikir akan berhasil dengan mulus setelahnya ternyata uuugh" Jelas sakura panjang lebar dan ia tampak begitu kesal ketika misi para seniornya gagal

Plok~~~

Tangan sasori menepok kepala sakura yang sedang tertuduk.

"Sakura kita memang boleh berencana tapi tuhanlah yang menetukan takdir kita." Kata sasori bijak

Tep.

sasori menutup laptop sakura.

"Kak...?!"Sakura mencoba protes

"Tidurlah aku tau kau lelah,kau sudah banyak membantu." Ucap sasori lembut

Sakura hanya menurut langsung beranjak ketempat tidurnya

"Hei habiskan dulu susumu katanya mau tinggi?" Kata sasori lagi sambil nyengir kuda

"Iiikh iya ya bawel ah!" Sakura meminum susunya habis sebenarnya sakura tak suka susu tapi karna ia mulai mementingkan masalah tubuhnya yang terlampau mungil itu makannya jadi rajin minum susu deh xD

Sasori hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

* * *

><p>Sasori tengah berjalan dikoridor yang bercat putih bersih berbauan obat sangat menusuk indra penciumannya. Ia memasuki salah satu ruangan itu<p>

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka

Terbaringlah seorang lelaki tengah diperiksa dokter

"Hay sasori!" Sapa pria yang habis diperiksa dokter,sang dokterpun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut

"Ck itachi sepertinya kau yang paling parah ya?"

"Hahaha hanya sedikit retakan ditulang rusuk dan kaki kiri patah ini sih sudah biasa." Jawab enteng lelaki bernama itachi itu.

"Baka jangan anggap sepele!" Ucap sasori agak keras,disambut senyuman manis membuat sasori muak melihatnya.

"Haaaaah kau ini,ini untukmu dari sakura." Kata sasori seraya menyerahkan kantong plastik besar yang berisikan buah-buahan dan beberapa obatan herbal

"Woah dari sakura-chan mana sini!" Itachi langsung menyambar kantong plastik itu.

"Cih kau itu,kau tau sakura menangis tadi pagi dan meminta untuk bolos hari ini untuk menjengukmu,menyebalkan!" Sebal sasori ia sangat tau itachi sangatlah dekat dengan sakura,bahkan itachi sangat menyayangi sakura membuat sasori sedikit agak eeerrr cemburu sister complex kah? #mizuke: au deh xD *buang mizuke ketempat sampah

"Hahahahaha sakura sangatlah pintar,cerdas,dan pukulanya juga sangat kuat." Itachi mengingat pertama kali sakura memukulnya karna ia mengerjai sakura,membuat sakura sangat kesal meluncurlah bogeman sakura yang sangat dasyat tepat dimuka tampannya itachi.

"Tapi dia masih anak-anak yah hahahahaha." Tawa itachi membahana

"Apa orang tua mu tau kau masuk rumah sakit?"

"Tidak." Jawab itachi sambil mengeleng

"Cih jangan bilang kau belum pulang kerumahmu?" Sedilik sasori

"Hahahahahah." Tawa itachi renyah

'Ternyata belum ya.' Sasori membatin

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih memiliki orang tua yang menyangimu..."

"Aku tau sasori aku akan pulang tapi sampai aku sembuh total." Ucap itachi memotong perkataan sasori,sasori hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itachi

"Baiklah aku akan sedikit menintrogasimu,bisakah? ada laporan yang harus dilengkapi tentang gagalnya misimu kemarin."

"Tentu aku akan menerangkan semuanya..." Ucap itachi raut wajahnya berubah serius

* * *

><p>Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya tampak wajahnya muram<p>

"Hay saaaaakuuuuraaaaa!" Sapa lee dengan riangnya

"Ah lee hai." Jawab sakura yang senyumnya agak dipaksakan

"Aah ah sakura biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu ini untukmu." Ucap lee seraya membukakan pintu untuk sakura dan...

"BYUUUUUUUUUR!" Tubuh lee langsung basah kuyub

"Aaaah leee!" Teriak suara cempreng sakura,sakura langsung tengak-tengok mencari siapa pelaku yang telah berbuat ini semua,mata sakura memincing ternyata ada tiga orang gadis tengah bersembunyi 'ternyata mereka pelakunya'dalam hati sakura. Ino,ten-ten dan temari merekalah yang telah memasang jebakan ini,dan sakura langsung menyadari bahwa jebakannya ini untuk dirinya.

"Woah lee ada apa denganmu hahahaha tapi kau pantas menerimanya." Teriak naruto,tampaknya memang hobinya berteriak-teriak gaje

"Hahahahahah kau benar naruto." Jawab kiba tak kalah gelinya tertawa belum lagi anak murid yang lain ikut-ikutan tertawa

Saat ini baju lee basah,kotor dan juga bau habis terguyur barusan,lee juga tengah menahan malu disorakin murid-murid yang tengah mengelilinginya.

"Awas sakura-chan jangan dekat-dekat nanti..." Ucapan naruto terpotong

"Ayo lee...permisi bisakah kalian beri jalan untuk lee!" Teriak sakura supaya mereka mendengar dan memberi jalan kepadanya yang sedang mengandeng lee

"Hua cie cie sakura dan lee!"

"Cie cie cie!"

"Hahahaha serasi serasi!"

"Pecepew ciew ciew!"

"Cekuek! cekuek! aweu! aweu!"

Berbagai teriakan menyeruaki perginya sakura dan lee,ketika telah sampai ditoilet.

"Eeer sakura sudah cukup masa kau masuk ketoilet juga." Ucap lee malu

"Aaah iya hehehe maaf ya lee aku kesal dengan mereka bukan menolong tapi malah menyuraki seperti itu, itu sangat menjengelkan tau." Jelas sakura walaupun dalam hati dia bergumam 'Maaf lee harusnya jebakan itu untukku.'

"Hum tak apa terima kasih juga kau telah menolongku sakura." Lee membungkuk dan langsung buru kekamar mandi padahal sakura baru mau berucap

"Ikh bau sekali dia uuuekk!" Lee tengah berpapasan dengan seorang perempuan 'kok ada cewe ditoilet cowo'lee membatin langsung masuk dalam toilet,ternyata ada seorang laki-laki mengikuti dari belakang perempuan itu mereka berdua dari bilik toilet yang sama.

Sakura yang habis cuci tangan keluar dari toilet sakura melihat dua pasang mahluk berberda jenis keluar dari toliet laki-laki,sakura berpapasan kedua sejoli itu sambil wajah datar tak mengindahkan apa yang baru ia lihat.

"Eh aku tak pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya dia anak baru ya sasuke?"

"Karin aku mau masuk kelas." Ucap sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan karin

"Lho tak mau membolos lagi sasuke?" Kata karin manis seraya memeluk sasuke

"Aku tak suka mengulangi perkataanku karin!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan sasuke kasar

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan para murid dikelasnya tampak ada pelajaran diluar ruangan yupz hari ini mereka sedang belajar pelajaran olahraga dengan bimbingan seorang guru guy

"Baiklah anak-anak karna penjelasan tentang basket sudah minggu kemarin,maka hari ini kita praktek baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu langsung saja maju kedepan lalu buat kelompok untuk langsung bertanding aku akan menilai apakah kalian mengerti materi yang kujelaskan kemarin atau tidak ayo siapa yang mau duluan?" Teriak guru guy

"Ah aku aku guru guy!" Semangat lee mengacungkan tangan

"Baiklah lee maju kedepan!" Perintah guy pada lee

"Baik sapa lagi?" Tanya guy

Sakura yang tengah duduk dengan hinata memdengar bisik-bisikan meremehkan lee

"Aku guru guy" Sakura mengacungkan tangan

"Oh kau haruno sakura ya, kau murid pindahan yang baru pindah kemarin kan? Oke majulah kemari!"

"Guru guy sakura kan cewe masa mau digabungin sama cowo sie!" Protes kiba

"Iya guru guy benar kata kiba masa digabung!" Naruto setuju atas protes kiba

"Tak apa inikan kan hanya untuk mengambil nilai bukan bertanding untuk menang." Terang guru guy santai

"Baiklah aku mau guru guy." Naruto memgacungkan tangan sambil senyum sumeringah membayangkan bisa menghalau bola basket yang tengah nyasar kencang kearah sakura dengan hebatnya bak pahlawan kemalaman.

"Aku juga!" Kiba pun ikut-ikutan dan bepikiran sebelas duabelas sama naruto

Murid lainya pun juga turut serta maju kedepan

"Lee,sakura,naruto,kiba,shino,kin,seshomaru,juugo,tayuya dan terakhir sasuke hem sasuke kupikir kau akan bolos perlajaranku lagi heh?" Ucap guy tertuju pada sasuke

Sasuke tak bergeming hanya acuh tak peduli.

Sakura berada satu tim dengan lee,naruto,kiba dan shino sedangkan pihak sebrang sasuke,seshomaru,tayuya,juugo dan kin

"Priiiiiiiiiit" Bunyi periwitan guy bertanda permainan dimulai

Sakura tengah bersiap-siap ketika bola dilempar oleh guru guy,sasuke mendapatkan bola hasil perebutannya bersama naruto dan juga kiba,bergerak dengan lincah bertanda bahwa ia memang ahli dalam permainan bola basket melewati tiap memain lawan sasuke melewati lee dengan mudah walaupun sasuke tau lee lumayan jago dibidang olahraga tapi dia tau kelemahan lee yang terlihat oleh sasuke kini hanya sakura tengah berdiri sendiri sasuke menatapnya sambil senyum seringai tampak jelas sakura melihat seringaian sasuke.

"Wuuuuuuushhhh~~~" Dengan cepat sakura merebut bola dari sasuke dan tak kalah cepat dari sasuke sakura langsung memasuki daerah lawan dan dengan satu kali lompatan...

"PLOSH!"Bola masuk dengan indah ke ring pihak lawan. Sakura memasukan bola,ia mencetak skor pertama,sasuke cukup terkejut apa yang ia lihat barusan bukan hanya sasuke semua murid tercengang melihat permainan sakura bahkan guru guy lupa meniup pluitnya

Pertandingan kecil ini pun selesai dengan skor 1-2 pihak sakura kalah itu karena pihak lawan menjaganya ketat sasuke dibantu juugo menjaga sakura ketat sampai tak bisa berkutik dan dikarenakan waktu yang sangat singkat tim sakura tidak bisa membalas toh Cuma buat nilai kan.

"Sakura-chan kau hebat tak kusangka kau jago main bola basket padahal kau kan muu..."ucapan naruto terputus ketika sakura melototinya

"Kecil bukan berarti gak mampu!" Balas tajam sakura

"Iya heheheh maaf ya sakura-chan jangan marah ya plis." Ucap naruto memohon

"Tapi sayang kita kalah."Kata kin lesu

"Yah lawannya sasuke sie aku udah merasa bakalan kalah ditambah pihak lawan rata-rata pada jago semua main basketnya." Terang kiba

"Terang saja menang orang mereka curang,menjagaku terus-terusan tak membiarkan aku memegang bola itu namanya curang!" Cercau sakura garang tak terima kekalahanya ia memanyunkan bibirnya membuat yang lain gemas

"Cih kalah saja tak mau ngaku!" Tiba-tiba sasuke ada dibelakang sakura

"Kamu tuh curang makanya bisa menang,coba kalau aku tak dijaga seperti itu pasti aku bisa menang dari~~~~~Chuuuuph..." Kata-kata sakura terpotong sasuke tengah mencium bibir sakura membuat anak-anak yang lain tercengang,melotot,teriak histeris bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan ditempat

"Uummh ah ummmmh" Mulut sakura terus ditekan-tekan sasuke melahap ganas bibir sakura dan memeluk erat sakura,sakura sama sekali tak bisa berkutik pergererakanya lumpuh.

"AAARGGGHHH!" Erang sasuke sakura menggigit bibir sasuke itu membuat pertahanan sasuke lemah iya langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan mematikan itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Ucap sasuke garang

Wajah sakura memerah sempurna sangat lucu dan mengemaskan itulah yang ada dipikiran sasuke

"Kau yang bodoh,dasar idiot! Apa yang telah kau lakukan iikh ih" Teriak sakura tak kalah garang sambil menyusap kasar bibirnya dengan amat jijik, berharap dengan usapan bisa menghilangkan bekas ciuman sasuke di bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar,sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan sasuke dan yang lainya

"Kau keterlaluan teme apa-apaan itu kalau pun kau kesal tidak harus cium-cium segala kan?" Terang naruto sebal pada sasuke,sasuke hanya diam dan mendecih

.

.

.

"Ha-ha-ru-no-saan!" Ucap hinata gagap

Sakura tak bergeming ketika namanya disebut tapi ia jelas tau siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

Kini sakura sedang ada dikelas sendirian kepala sakura bertumpu pada kedua tangan menyilang di atas meja wajahnya tertunduk setelah kejadian ciuman itu sakura langsung berlari,hinata yang melihat sakura tengah berlari berinisiatif mengikuti sakura,sekarang mereka tampak akrab hinata mulai menerima kehadiran sakura

"Kaa-u ta-k a-pa ap-a ha-ruu-no-san?"

"Hiks hiks hiks..."

"Haa-ruu-noo-saaan!" Ucap hinata agak panik sepertinya dia tau sakura tengah menangis

"Huuuuuuuuaaaaa hinata aaaaaah!" Triak sakura cempreng ia mengangkat kepalanya langsung menghambur pelukan kehinata,dengan agak gugup hinata menanggapi perlakuan sakura

"Ii-ini menjijikaaaaan hinataaa hiks apaaa-apaan hiks diaa maaain cium-cium segalaaa emaaaang akuuu huuhuuu salah apa hiks,ituuukaaan ciuman pertamaaaku huuuaaaa,aaakuuu sebeeel,beenci,kesal,kesal,kesal samaaa diaaa hiks hiks,huaaaaaaa hinataaaaaa~~~" Cercau sakura seperti anak kecil membuat hinata agak bingung menghadapi sakura

"Tee-nang-laah haru-noo-saan!" Ucap hinata sambil mengusap punggung sakura

Butuh waktu lama hinata menenangkan sakura sampai-sampai ia bolos pelajaran guru guy haaaah sakura...

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: huuuufh selesai juga chapter 2 ini, hahahaha saya gak nyangka ada menreview ff ini saya pikir gak ada hohoho terima kasih ya atas reviews,follows, dan favs nya \^0^/.

Dichapter ini mulai greget ya? Kalau saya sih greget ngetiknya hahahaha XD cukup bikin badan pegel-pegel hahahaha xD, meski begitu saya akan tetap berusaha ^0^9 oke sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya...~~~~~ silahkan kritik dan sarannya~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Saya mizuke datang kembali dengan kekuatan chidori dengan seperangkat alat solat di bayar tu~~~~~~ #eks salah, mizuke datang lagi membawa target chapter 3 _**jeng jeng**_ silahkan dibaca \^0^/

**Disclaimer**:** masashi kishimoto**

**Pair**: **sasuxsaku** dongs

**Rate**: **M**

**Warming**:** au, ooc, alur tak tentu arah, EYD ancur lebur, typo tiap tikungan ada :v, pokoknya berantakan sana sini dikarenakan ini semua sesuai apa yang ada diotak saya, jadi ya beginilah jadinya hohohoho ^0^**

Mari dibaca ^0^/

Target chapter 3

"ck tak salah lagi itu pasti orangnya"gumam sakura ia tengah mengayuh sepedahnya

Malam yang indah bertabur bintang seperti mutiara menyebar dilangit-langit tetapi sang rembulan bulat sempurna tetap menjadi sorotan utama malam ini.

Kaki sakura masih terus mengayuh sepedah pink ia sedang membututi seseorang yang ia curigai saat ini.

**Flashback on**

Sakura sedang berada diminimarket ia berniat membeli beberapa bahan makan

"Bruuuuuuk" beberapa barang terjatuh dari tempat asalnya

Sakura yang melihat seorang laki-laki tengah membereskan barang-barang itu sepertinya dialah yang menjatuhkan barang tersebut, sakurapun turut menbantu

"anda tak apa tuan?" tanya sakura sopan

"ah iya aku tak apa" kata orang itu tampak seperti orang mengigil

"aku hanya sedikit demam"terang orang itu langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada sakura

**Flashback off**

Sakura terus menggoes sepedahnya jantungnya terus berdegup cepat, hafasnya juga berderu, kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya bertanda cuaca malam ini sangat dingin. Tapi semua itu tak ia hiraukan wajahnya tampak fokus pada incaranya. Padahal saat ini ia tidak dalam masa tugasnya.

"clekiiiiiit" sakura berhenti didepan club malam

Orang yang sakura buntuti menghentikan laju mobilnya disebuah club malam, sakura masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya bayangkan saja gimana rasanya mengejar mobil dengan sepedah coba? Untung saja sepedah sakura bukanlah sepedah biasa sepedah itu dilengkapi alat-alat cangih kecepatan lajunya pun sama seperti seribu tenaga kuda tapi meskipun begitu sakura tetap kelelahan karena orang itu mengenakan mobil jenis sport.

Sakura tanpa canggung memasuki club malam itu langsung mencari sosok yang ia cari,sakura mengerilingkan pandanganya mencari-cari tanpa ia pedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya sungguh beruntung sakura ia mengenakan jaket, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets tidak keliatan seperti anak perempuan kan ? apalagi ia mengenakan kupluk jaketnya di kepala untuk menutupi rambut pinknya tapi tak sedikit yang beranggapan bahwa ia bocah dibawah umur.

Sakura tampak kesulitan mencari orang itu padahal ia sangat yakin sekali orang itu masuk kesini. Suara disko tampak melantun diruang ini tak sedikit orang-orang menari ria bau alkohol juga menyeruak banyak para pasang tengah bergandeng,ciuman,pelukan bahkan ada yang sedang melakukan seks, tapi sakura tak mengindahkan itu semua ia paham untuk itulah tempat ini ada.

Sakura memfokuskan matanya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari

"ah akh" sakura ditubruk seorang wanita

"APA MAKSUD MU SASUKE?" teriak wanita itu membahana

"AKU TAK MAU SASUKE KUMOHON" teriaknya lagi

"AKU TAK MAU KAU PUTUSKAN AKU BEGITU SAJA SASUKE!" teriaknya kini jadi bahan sorotan orang-orang yang ada diclub malam itu

"Apa? Apa alasanmu SASUKE?"

"karin aku sudah bosan dengan mu perlakuanmu,tingkahmu aku jenggah,bosan dan muak" jawab laki-laki itu dingin, mereka derdua tengah menjadi sorotan. Sasuke dan karin,sakura tampak terkejut langsung bersembunyi dibalik kerumunan orang-orang

"AKU TIDAK MAU SASUKE AKU AKU JANJI PADAMU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUKMU ASAL KAU TAK MENINGGALKAN KU!" cercau karin sambil ingin memeluk sasuke tapi dibalas dorongan keras oleh sasuke membuat karin terjatuh

"AKH!" teriak karin terjatuh tapi ada rasa aneh seperti ada yang melindunginya dibelakang ia jadi tampak tak begitu sakit

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya sakura iya sakuralah yang melindungi bokongnya XD

"ah iya aku... tak apa" gumam karin seperti berbisik tapi sakura bisa mendengar perkataanya

Sakura membantu karin berdiri karin tertegun ia tak menyangka akan ada yang menolongnya disaat seperti ini apalagi ditempat begini pula kalo pun ada paling laki-laki hidung belang yang ada maunya tapi nyatanya"seorang bocah" yang menolongnya itulah yang ada dipikiranya

Setelah sakura menolong karin ia berniat pergi dari gerumbunan itu tetapi langkahnya tertahan

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sasuke sambil menarik tangan sakura dialah yang membuat langkah sakura terhenti

"Shiiiiiit" umpat sakura

"hm a-apa maksudmu? Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku tuan?" kata sakura dengan nada suara dibuat seperti suara laki-laki

"ck ku ulangi sekali lagi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini haruno sakura?" tanya sasuke kesal seraya tangannya mencopot kupluk jaket dikepala sakura

Sakurapun terkejut atas perlakuan sasuke apalagi orang itu sasuke ia mencoba menarik tangannya untuk kabur tapi tak bisa sasuke mencengkramnya kuat

Sasuke menarik tangan sakura membawa kabur sakura dari kerumunan itu dan meninggalkan karin yang sedang terkejut dan teramat shock begitu saja

"hey aarghh iikh iiih lepaskan aku **'Idiot'**!" garang sakura dengan sekali hentakan lengan sakura terlepas dari cengkraman sasuke

"jangan katai aku dasar cebol!" kata sasuke tak mau kalah

"apa katamu?aaarghhh dasar cowo mesum,gak punya perasaan,suka nyakitin perasaan wanita,gak tau diri,lihat rambutmu itu seperti pantat ayam kau tahu? Mirip bo-ko-ng a-yam" cercau sakura tanpa henti membuat sasuke marah dan kesal. Sasuke langsung mencengkram kembali lengan sakura dan mendorong sakura hingga punggung sakura merapat ketembok

"berani kau mengataiku lagi aku akan mencium lagi" ucap sasuke dingin dan tampak menyerengai wajah tampannya begitu sempurna tapi bagi sakura terlihat menakutkan dia takut dicium lagi oleh sasuke

Sakura reflek mendorog tubuh sasuke cukup kuat membuat sasuke menghindar beberapa langkah sasuke dibuat jengkel lagi oleh sakura tapi raut wajah kesal sasuke berubah ketika melihat wajah sakura tampak merah padam sambil agak terlihat ketakutan bagi sasuke wajah sakura tampak terlihat lucu dan mengemaskan saat ini ia berusaha menahan ketawanya

"aku akan meninju wajah mulusmu itu kalau kau berani melakukan itu lagi padaku!" garang sakura pada sasuke sambil memberi kepalan tanganya tangannya tanda bahwa ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Sasuke kembali terkejut tak mengira sakura akan berkata seperti itu ide iseng pun muncul dikepala sasuke ia mendekati sakura

"hey heh jangan macam-macam ya aku akan betul-betul merusak wajahmu itu kalau~" perkataan sakura terhenti begitu juga dengan langkah sasuke, sakura menhentikan suaranya karna ponselnya bergetar terus-menerus tanda panggilan masuk, sedangkan sasuke berhenti karna sepatunya telah bersentuhan dengan sepatu sakura, sakura langsung menempelkan ponselnya kekupingnya

"hallo iya kak ada apa" jawab sakura,sasori tampak yang menelepon

"hm iya aku tau, aku akan segera pulang tapi nanti" jawab sakura lagi,sasuke hanya melihat tingkah sakura menjawab telpon itu

"tidak bisa kak aku masih ada urusan" sakura mendorong tubuh sasuke pelan ia mencelingak-lengokan kepalanya ia baru ingat kembali apa tujuanya datang kesini,sasuke tak bergeming tetap mempertahankan posisinya sakura tak berani mendongkakkan kepalanya ia takut hal-hal yang tak dia diinginkan terjadi,tiba-tiba dicium misalnya xD

"aku janji ini tak akan lama kak? Kakak?" sambungan terputus sepertinya sasorilah yang mengakhiri sambungan itu

Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh sasuke kuat dan langsung mau pergi tapi dengan cepat sasuke menghalahinya dan terjadilah main halang halangan antara sasuke dan sakura

"ck aah ah bisa tidak sih kau tak menghalangi jalanku" cercau sakura

"jalan keluar ada disebelah sana" kata sasuke sambil menujuk pintu keluar

"iiikh aku mau kesana!" serengah sakura sambil menunjuk arah lain

"kau itu disuruh pulang, jadi pulanglah" kata sasuke lagi

"aku tak mau-" sakura belum selesai berucap sasuke langsung menarik kuat lengan sakura lagi

"iiiiikh lepaskan kau mau bawa aku kemana lagi?!" teriak sakura

"mengantarmu pulang" jawab datar sasuke

Sasuke tak memperdulikan cercauan dan umpatan sakura, kini mereka ada diparkiran mobil

"tung tunggu dulu SASUKE!" teriakan sakura membuat langkan sasuke terhenti begitu juga dengan sakura mereka tengah bertatapan

"kau tak perlu mengantarku pulang aku bisa pulang sendiri" terang sakura agak memperhalus ucapanya berharap sasuke melepaskannya

"tidak!" jawab sasuke singkat sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi

"aku bawa sepedah dari rumah,jadi kau tak perlu mengantarku pulang!" ucap sakura lagi

cepat

"dimana sepedahmu?" tanya sasuke pada sakura

"disebelah sana" tunjuk sakura kearah parkiran khusus sepedah

Sasuke menarik sakura kearah parkiran sepedah

"buka kuncinya bawa sepedahmu kemobilku" nada sasuke memerintah sasuke,sakura dengan kesal menurutinya

Para siswa-siswi konoha high school tengah memadati kantin ketika bel sekolah berbunyi tanda jam istirahat

"hm hinata kau suka onigiri ya?" tanya sakura ditangapi anggukan oleh hinata

Hinata tampak canggung dan gugup terlihat dari wajahnya, sakura paham hinata jarang sekali kekantin. ini juga kalau sakura tak membujuknya mana mau kekantin,hinata adalah korban bully mungkin karna takut makannya ia enggan kekantin jelas saja ketika sakura dan hinata jalan menuju kantin banyak tatap-tatapan aneh hinata sangat begitu ketakutan sakura pun menggandengnya erat dan membalas tatapan-tatapan aneh mereka denag pelototan maut.

Hinata pernah bercerita pada sakura bahwa bukan hanya ia saja yang diperlakukan buruk disini ada banyak, tentu saja murid-murid yang kayalah yang akan membully murid yang miskin,cupu,cacat,tak keren cantik ataupun tampan pokoknya yang mereka anggap anehlah. Konoha high school adalah sekolah elit yang bergengsi banyak anak bangsawan,artispun banyak bersekolah ini bahkan pertukaran pelajar asing rutin tiap tahun meskipun begitu sekolah ini tetap membuka beasiswa untuk kalangan tak mampu tentu dengan nilai bagus baru bisa masuk sekolah ini. Hinata bukanlah gadis miskin dia dari kalangan bangsawan tetapi karna penampilannya dan cara bicaranya lah ia dibully,padahal kalau saja hinata mau mengubah sedikit penampilannya, sakura yakin hinata pasti akan sebanding dengan gadis-gadis disekolah ini.

"hinata..." kata sakura

"ah i-ya a-da a-pa ha-ru-no-saan?" ucap hinata gugup,membuat sakura mumutar bola matanya bosan

"kau ini sudah kubilang pangil aku sakura!" ceracau sakura sambil menyerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal membuat hinata cekikikan sakura terlihat sangat lucu

"i-ya ya a-pa sa-ku-ra-c-han?" kata hinata sambil tersenyum disambut senyuman juga sama sakura

"dengar percaya dirilah hinata jangan takut ada aku disini aku akan melindungimu apalagi dari orang-orang itu!" serengah sakura sambil menujuk orang-orang yang ia maksud mengunakan sumpitnya hinata langsung menengok siapa yang sakura tunjuk mereka adalah ino,ten-ten dan temari mereka tengah santai sambil tertawa-tawa

Pernyataan sakura membuat hinata tertegun, air mata tengah mengembang dipelupuk matanya ia sadar sakura sering sekali menolongnya ketika dijaili orang-orang terutama ketiga gadis itu ia bersyukur memiliki teman oh tidak sahabat seperti sakura

"bolehkan kami ikut bergabung sakura-chan?" suara cempreng naruto langsung duduk disamping hinata membuat hinata terkejut

Sakura hanya tersenyum mengangguk pada naruto mau membalas ucapan naruto tapi mulutnya sedang penuh mie ramen

Merasa disamping sakura adanya sedang duduk sakura langsung menengok ternyata

"Uhuk uhuk uh" sakura langung menyambar gelas disamping manguk ramennya ia meminumnya kandas

"saa-ku-raa-c-han k-au tak ap-a a-pa?" tanya hinata agak panik

"uh tak apa hinata hehehe" kata sakura sambil tersenyum pada hinata membuat naruto ikut cengengesan

"makanya kalo makan pelan-pelan sakura-chan" kata naruto

"iya naruto aku tahu hanya tersedak kok" kata sakura santai 'aku tersedak karna ada iblis mesum disampingku tau!'batin sakura kesal

Tak usah ditanya lagi pasti sudah jelas siapa yang sedang duduk disamping sakura, sasuke dialah orangnya sedang santai menyantap chickhen katsu dan sesekali menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"sakura-chan kau suka ramen juga?" tanya naruto basa basi

"hum ya aku suka" kata sakura

"woah sama dong, jangan-jangan kita sehati lagi" kata naruto gombal,sakura hanya tersenyum ia sudah paham karakter naruto memanglah seperti itu. Riang, suka bercanda, pokoknya gak bisa diem deh alias pecicilan.

Tangan sasuke mengepal entah mengapa setiap sakura tersenyum pada orang lain ia tak suka terutama pada laki-laki termasuk pada hinata. Woah rasa cemburu yang berlebihan bukan? #author: pengen dong dicemburuin kayak gitu *koak koak - suara burung gagak lewat #abaikan! xD

Meskipun begitu sasuke menyembunyikan emosinya dengan memasang wajah datarnya,naruto masih mencercau panjang lebar membuat suasana yang tadinya memang sudah berisik makin tambah berisik sakura tampak membalas perkataan naruto sambil tertawa membuat hinata ikut tertawa canggung. Sasuke diabaikan merasa kesal double

"drrrreeeeet drrreeeet"

"ya mosii mosiii" ternyata ponsel sakura berbunyi sakura menjawab telpon itu

"hm iya baik, kirim kan saja gambarnya kak dei,akan pecahkan kodenya secepat mungkin" sakura langsung menatap ponselnya menunggu pesan gambar deidara salah satu seniornya

Sakura menatap sekeliling merasa naruto berhenti mengoceh, hinata,naruto dan sasuke tengah menatapnya aneh dia sadar akan tidakannya tadi 'gawat! Duh lagi-lagi aku ceroboh!' sakura membatin mengerutuki kebodohannya harusnya ia lihat sikon kalau mau terima telpon penting apalagi ini berhubungan dengan misi.

"pecahkan kode apa sakura?" kata naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"oh ano kode? kode game Naruto! ya kode game temannya kakakku memintaku memecahkan kodenya" kata sakura berusaha supaya tampak tak panik dan mengendalikan situasi ini

"woah game apa sakura, sini biar kulihat sapa tau aku bisa membantumu memecahkan kodenya aku juga jago main game lho" kata naruto semangat membahana

Pesan yang dikirim deidara telah masuk diponselnya sakura, sakura langsung mengeser layar ponselnya dengan jempolnya, cercauan naruto yang tengah memimta untuk melihat ponselnya sakura tak ia hiraukan, sakura sedang fokus pada ponselnya.

"biar kubantu kau memecahkan kode itu" ucap dingin sasuke sambil menyambar ponsel sakura

"eekh apa-apa kamu kembalikan ponselku sini cepat!"teriak sakura tampak marah dan kesal 'ck lagi berurusan ma nie orang' sakura membantin setengah mati menahan emosi tangan sakura tengah berusaha mengapai-gapai tangan sasuke.

"kau lama memcahkan kodenya, sini biar aku saja!" tawar sasuke santai sambil menyerengai sakura tampak terlhat lucu kalau lagi sebal. Sasuke menghidar-hidarkan tanganya dari tangan sakura

"iiiikh cepat kembalikan sasuke!" sakura tampak begitu geregetan melihat tingkah sasuke, tapi sasuke malah tambah menyerengai lebar, sakura menubrukkan diri ketubuh sasuke dan itu membuahkan hasil sakura dapat meraih ponsel dari sasuke tapi posisi mereka tampak seperti sedang berpelukan pandangan mereka saling bertemu

"PLUUK"

"TRAAAK"

Ponsel sakura terjatuh membentur ubin langsung terbelah dua layarnya pun pecah

"kyaaa aaargh apa yang kau lakukan? Liat nih ponsel ku jadi kayak gini...!" serengah sakura marah

Sedangkan sasuke tampak terlihat agak terkejut tapi memyembuyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan tatapan datarnya

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang rusak itu runtuh sudah pertahanan sakura rasa panik yang ia jaga, kini rasa panik memenuhi relung hatinya binggung harus berbuat apa...

Dilain tempat

"dei gimana sakura sudah membalas pesanmu belum"

"belum"

"ugh gimana ini? kalau gak cepat kita bakalan ketauan"

"..."

'sakura cepatlah'batin deidara gusar

TBC

Bales review dollo \^0^/

**cherry: **hahahahaxD soal itu tadinya mau saya edit tapi saya urungkan niat itu haaaah jujur saya gak tau apa-apa soal basket jadi ya seala kadarnya aja deh maaf ya adegan basketnya mengcewakan, bikin ff tuh ribet banget ya sering banget saya nemuin kendalanya T-T tapi gak papa saya masih tetap berjuang ^0^9 makasih sudah mau baca salam kenal hamazaki maya xD/

**heasty: **iya bener dia tuh gak tau diri xD #diiket sama sasuke terus mizuke dibuang ke lautT-T, hm soal orang ketiga ya bisa jadi itu saya hohohohoxD #sasuke nyebur kelaut nyari mizuke pas udah ketemu langsung dilempar ke mulut hiu *huaaaaa kejam banget ya hiks hiks *lewati~~~~ itu rahasia dong hahahahaxD sebenernya belum kepikiran sih siapa yang bakalan jadi orang ketiga hehehehexD #gubrak! Nantikan saja ya, soal update kilat selama tak ada badai menghalau pasti kilat kok hehehehe *halah, oke chapter 3 sudah update silahkan baca ^0^/

**mira: **hahahahahaxD iya? Saya jadi ikutan ketawa ngeliat review dari kamu #lho? makasih dah mau baca salam kenal ya, panggil aja saya mizuke hehehe \^0^/ chapter 3 sudah update silahkan dibaca! ^0^/

**Luca marvell: **iya saya sempat berpikir bakalan kayak gitu bahkan sampai perang mungkin hohohohoxD makasih dah mau baca! Salam kenal ^0^/

**Hanazono yuri: **oke udah update nih hahahahahxD silahkan dibaca chapter 3 nya ^0^/

**Caca: **kamumau dicium sasuke? Sama saya juga hahahahaxD #diplototin sasuke oke siiiip ^0^d selama tak ada badai menghadang ya? hahahaxD silahkan dibaca chapter 3 nya ^0^/

**Saki:** emang berantakan banget saki-san hiks hiksT-T oh iya salam kenal saki-san makasih dah mau baca!xD silahkan dibaca chapter 3 nya ^0^/

**Ceasarpuspita: **iya kamu benar kita demo yuks ke sasuke #sebelum demo mizuke di bantai terlebih dahulu sama sasuke *ya ampun T-T, oke silahkan dibaca chapter berikutnya ^0^/

Yupz selesai juga, makasih ya udah menreview \^0^/

A/N: dichapter 3 ini banyak saya edit saya harap bisa sedikit agak rapih ya, hehehehexD semoga ketidaknyamanan disini bisa sedikit teratasi, saya masih tahap belajar buat ff jadi maklumi kalau masih jelek aja nih ff hahahahaxD oke sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya \^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **Masashi** **kishimoto**

Rate: M

Pair: Sasu X Saku

**Warming: Au, Typo, EYD rusak!, Alur cerita semeraut!, pokoknya cerita gak karuan deh! Karna cerita ini sesuai apa yang ada diotak saya jadi ya begini deh -0- /**

Silahkan dibaca! \^0^/

Target chapter 4

Sakura sedang berdiri dikoridor yang sepi, raut wajahnya menunjukan kecemasan teramat, tangannya memegang ponsel yang ia letakakan dikuping. Setelah kejadian insiden ponselnya rusak ia berinisiatif memijam ponsel hinata, dan langsung pergi

"Kak dei ah kumohon angkat."

"Kumohon angkat! Angkat! kak dei angkat!" Sakura terus berharap teleponnya diangkat oleh deidara

"_Sakura kau harus cepat memecahkan kode itu, kami dalam keadaan terdesak!" _Sakura teringat perkataan deidara saat ia menelpon sakura tadi

"Ya tuhan kumoho...~~"

Klik...

"Ah kak dei syukurlah"

Deidara mengangkat telpon dari sakura itu berarti

"_Sukses sakura hehehe hosh hosh hosh kau mengirimkan kodenya tepat waktu." _kata deidara terengah-engah

"Ahhhh syukurlah kak deiii." Sakura memperosotkan dirinya sambil mennyandar ke tembok

Suara ketukan sepatu membuat mata sakura yang tadinya terpejam, terbuka perlahan lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya

"Ck kau lagi? Mau apa? Masih belum PUAS HAH?" Sakura marah

"Kau itu ya selalu menggaguku! Tiba-tiba menghalangiku waktu itu diclub memaksaku untuk pulang memangnya kau siapa HAH? Dan sekarang kau malah MERUSAK PONSELKUUU! Aku muak! Sebenarnya apa maumu?HAH APA?" sakura berucap tanpa jeda ia sangat emosi, sasuke hanya menatapnya datar tertunduk menatap sakura

"Kenapa diam saja? Ck pergilah aku tak mau melihatmu?kau membuatku jijik!" kata sakura tajam sasuke tak bergeming dan kini sasuke berjongkok dihadapan sakura

"PERGI SANA! Brengsek, urusi saja pelacurmu! Bajingan! Kyaaa ah~amph," ucap sakura tak terkendali ia berkata tanpa berfikir, sasuke geram dengan cepat mencium bibir sakura sambil memeluknya erat

"Hmmmmm ah lepaaaash sasu~~~ng amhh ah," desah sakura

Mata sakura terpejam erat, pipinya memerah total tubuhnya melemas, sasuke masih terus saja menciumnya. Bibir sasuke mencium dan melumat dengan lembut tidak seperti waktu pertama kali mereka berciuman kini lidahnya ikut serta bermain dalam mulut sakura tak ada perlawanan dari sakura sasuke senang akan hal itu. Sasuke masih tak berniat melepas bibirnya dibibir sakura ia menyukai bibir mungil sakura sasuke sangat gemas pada bibir sakura sesekali sasuke melepas ciumannya tapi ia menciumi lagi dan lagi suara 'chuuuph' berkali-kali menghiasi ciuman mereka berdua

"Mmmghhh aah hmmah hah hah hiks~~" sasuke merasakan pipinya basah,sasuke terkejut langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari sakura juga pelukkannya

"Hiks haah hiks kau ja~hat! kau jahat! Jahat!" kata sakura menangis sesugukkan,sasuke terkejut

"Maafkan aku sakura." gumam sasuke menarik sakura kepelukannya lagi

"HuaaaaaaaaaaAAA kau jahat, aku tak mau memaafkanmuuuuu huaaaaa kaaak saaasoriiii akuuuuu diciiiiuuuum coowoooo mesuuum iniiii hiiikss hiiiksss diaaa jahaaat kaaak huuuuuhuuu," tangisan sakura mengelegar mulutnya terus mencercau, nama sasori disebut seolah-olah mengadu padahal ia sadar sasori tak ada,meskipun begitu ia tak peduli

Sasuke masih dalam keadaan memeluk, sakura membalas dengan pukulan didada sasuke tetapi pukulan itu tak berarti bagi sasuke ia pun tak keberatan dengan pukulan sakura sebenarnya sasuke agak kesal sekaligus merasa geli dengan ucapan sakura yang sambil menangis itu tapi yah mau gimana lagi dia juga salah sih.

"Hiks ugh nanti akan ku adukan kau pada kakakku!" gumam sakura masih dalam pelukan sasuke. Tanpa sakura sadari dirinya mulai merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan sasuke

"Hn adukan saja." ucap sasuke lembut, sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya sakura membalas pelukan dari sasuke. Samar-samar sasuke tersenyum lembut

Sakura melepaskan diri dari sasuke, sasukepun membiarkannya. Sasuke menatap wajah sakura memerah matanya sembab masih berair, pipinya pun masih basah. Tangan sasuke mengusap pelan kedua pipi sakura, ia mengapus sisa jejak-jejak air mata sakura, sakura diam merona hanya menatap wajah sasuke tak ada seringai ataupun raut wajah menjengkelkan yang ia lihat setiap bertemu. Wajah sasuke kini tampak sangat lembut penuh kasih sayang sakura baru pertama kali melihat sosok sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya sasuke pada sakura kini tanganya berpindah mengusap kepala sakura

"Hu'um" sakura mengangguk pelan

"baiklah sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas kurasa pelajaran sudah dimulai" sasuke mengajak sakura berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan sakura meninggalkan koridor.

* * *

><p>Sakura sedang berjalan lorong yang sepi sakura kini berada dimarkas anbu. Samar-samar sakura mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya langkahnya pun terhenti, seseorang keluar dari ruangan yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sakura<p>

"Gaara!?" suara nyaring sakura memanggil orang itu

"Hm sakura! Hai apa kabar?" sapa gaara seraya sakura mendekatinya

"Kau sudah pulang dari misimu? Cepat sekali." Tanya sakura

"Hahahaha ya begitulah, hei kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku sakura!" kata gaara sambil cengengesan

"Kau lihat badanku masih utuhkan? Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya sakura sekali lagi kali ini nadanya sedikit meninggi

"Hahaha tentu saja ku lihat, tapi maksudku bukan itu maksudmu apa kau sehat-sahat saja atau sedang sakit atau apa mungkin selama ku tak ada kau jatuh sakit?"

"Ikh panjang sekali perkatanmu itu." sakura langsung berjalan meninggalkan gaara

"Hmp haha dasar." Gumam gaara pelan tangannya menutupi bagian mulutnya sendiri, ia sedang menahan tawa ia merasa lucu meihat wajah sakura yang sedang cemberut

"Hei hei sakura tunggu apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya gaara

Gaara menyusul sakura dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan sakura

"Yaaa." jawab sakura singkat

"Ya ampun sakura aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu kok masih juga marah sih?" tanya gaara sekali lagi suaranya dibuat seperti orang sangat bersalah

"Kau itu sangat sangat menyebalkan kau tahu?" kini sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan gaara

"Kenapa sih kau tak memilih aku buat jadi patnermu?" kata sakura

"Oh kau cemburu ya aku tak memilihmu, tapi malah kak matsuri yang ku pilih ckckck" kata gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut sakura, sakura sangat jengkel dengan tingkah gaara yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan

"Bukan! Hentikan!" sakura melepaskan tangan dari kepalanya

"kau tau kan aku belum pernah mendapatkan misi yang terjun langsung sepertimu dan yang lainya"

"hm sekarang bukannya kau sedang dalam misi? Dan misimu kali ini langsung terjun kelapangan iya kan?"

Sakura langsung dengan cepat mengerti apa yang dimaksud gaara

"gaara bersekolah itu bukan misi tapi hanya untuk menutupi identitasku saja!" kini sakura tengah mengatur nafasnya ia tahu bahwa gaara tengah menyeringai padanya

"Tetap saja itu kan perintah dari ketua. Hei hei? Bagaimana kehidupan sekolah? Apakah menyenangkan? Apa kau sudah dapat pacar? Apa ada yang lebih pendek darimu?" tanya gaara bertubi-tubi, kata-kata gaara kali ini membuat wajah sakura merah padam gaara yang melihatnya ingin sekali tertawa sambil berguling-guling

"Ka-Kau... Rasakaaaannn INIII!" sakura menginjak kaki gaara

"A-AAU! Shhhh aduh sakura sakit!"

"Bodo! sapa suruh pake sendal jepit!"

"Sepatuku jebol bekas kemarin mengerjakan misi shhhh aduuuuh... kau ini kasar sekali." Kata gaara sambil mengusap dan melihat kakinya yang tampak mulai membiru dibagian kuku jempol kakinya

"Lagian kau duluan yang memulai, kau pikir aku akan diam saja?" ucap sakura masih terbawa emosi

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri sakura dan gaara.

"Ah gaara kau disini aku mencari mu kemana-mana, eh ada sakura juga... ini berkas-berkas untuk misi selanjutnya." ucap seseorang secara tidak langsung menghentikan perdebatan antara gaara dan sakura. Sakura tersenyum canggung pada orang itu

"Kak matsuri? haaaah misi lagi? Apa aku tidak diberikan libur?" ucap gaara menerima berkas-berkas itu pasrah

'Damn dia dapat misi lagi, dia kan baru pulang kenapa bukan aku.' Gumam sakura kesal

"Hahahaha maaf ya gaara soalnya para anbu juga tengah sibuk, jadi hanya kau saja aku juga langsung dapat misi kok." Kata matsuri sambil munjukan beberapa kertas yang dipegangnya pada gaara

"Aku langsung pergi ya buru-buru nih jaa~~~~" matsuri langsung meninggalkan sakura dan gaara

Hening sejenak antara sakura dan gaara mereka sedang melihat isi berkas-berkas itu

"Haaaah lagi-lagi gak bisa tidur nyenyak" gaara menghela nafas

"Hei gaara gimana kalau aku saja yang mengambil tugasmu ini, jadi kau bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini" kata sakura sambil menunjuk kertas yang dipegang gaara

"Hah? Tidak! Enak saja tidak boleh aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri!"

"iiiih kenapa kesal begitu? Ayolah gaara ya? Ya? Plis ini kan misi mudah aku pasti bisa ya gaara ya?" ucap sakura memohon pada gaara

"Tidak! Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Ucap gaara tegas membuat sakura diam

"Gaara ini sangat penting bagiku, untuk menjadi anbu? Butuh proses aku harus cepat belajar, aku ingin menjadi kuat kau tahu kan? Kau pasti mengerti aku ingin cepat-cepat menyusulmu jadi ku mohon padamu kali ini saja." Perkataan sakura membuat gaara tertegun

Gaara sedikit tertunduk menatap sakura, sedangkan sakura sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya membalas tatapan gaara. Gaara sangat mengerti sakura selalu berusaha selama ini untuk menjadi anbu sakura akan melakukan apapun itu rintangannya. Sakura dan gaara satu angkatan dianbu mereka seumuran, gaara adalah anak yang genius sama seperti sakura gaara menyelesaikan sekolah SMA pada umur 10 tahun, setelah lulus gaara melanjutkan sekolah di Universitas Kirin atau bisa disingkat UK, UK adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak yang berkemampuan khusus isinya pun murid-murid yang berIQ tinggi seperti gaara dan sakura mereka satu universitas yang sama, jurusan yang sama lulusnya pun bersama sampai akhirnya keduanya sama-sama memutuskan masuk anbu. Sakura dan gaara selalu bersaing ah tidak, hanya sakura yang menganggap seperti itu, gaara selalu berada diperingkat satu sedangkan sakura dia selalu berada diperingkat kedua nyaris selalu seperti itu pernah satu kali sakura berada diperingkat pertama dan gaara peringkat kedua itu membuat sakura senang bukan main, dan itu butuh kerja keras yang ekstra. sakura merasa dirinya tak boleh kalah dari gaara sedangkan gaara tidak berpikiran sama seperti sakura gaara senang dianggap saingan oleh sakura karna dari situ dirinya bisa sedekat ini dengan sakura. Sakura gadis yang menarik baginya entah kenapa ia selalu senang jika didekat sakura. Mereka selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu tapi tak jarang mereka bisa juga sangat akrab. Bagi sakura gaara adalah saingan sekaligus sahabat tapi bagi gaara...

"Cium aku dulu!"

"HaaH? Apaaa?"

"cium aku dulu baru kupertimbangkan keinginan mu itu."

"IkH Menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu kau tak akan pernah kumaafkan!" sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan sakura

"Ck baiklah baiklah sakura aku kabulkan keinginanmu itu" kata-kata gaara langsung mengentikan langkah sakura

"Benarkah?"

"Iya tapi ada satu syarat"

"Cih apa? Kalau disuruh cium ku tak sudi!" jawab sakura ketus

"Hahaha ya kalau kau mau kasih sih tak apa" gaara tersenyum jahil

"Ku bilang tak sudi kau ini tuli atau bolot sih?"

"Itu sama saja sakura aaah kau ini, baiklah akan ku beri tahu syaratnya kau jadi patnerku dalam misi ini." Kata gaara

"Iiikh kenapa tak aku sendiri saja?"

"Kalau kau tidak setuju ku tak mau mengabulkan kemauanmu itu." ucap gaara dingin

"Iya iya oke aku setuju." sakura setuju terpaksa merasa itu pilihannya terakhir ikut misi atau tidak sama sekali

* * *

><p>Malam ini sakura dan gaara sedang berada dipinggiran jalan raya besar mereka tidak hanya berdua. Disini ramai sekali orang-orang kebanyakan dari mereka sedang bersorak-sorak. Seorang gadis cantik nan seksi berjalan menuju ketengah jalan sambil membawa bendera kotak-kotak hitam putih dihadapan gadis itu terdapat dua buah motor besar berserta pengemudinnya. Balapan liar. Meski balapan liar Kedua pengemudi itu masing-masing memakai helm dan jaket kulit lengkap seperti pembalap motor GP. Gadis itu menaikkan bendera itu dengan cepat bertanda balapan telah dimulai melesatlah kedua motor itu dengan sangat cepat diiringi teriakan dan sorakkan dari para penonton yang liar juga.<p>

Kenapa disebut seperti itu karna tentu saja balapan seperti ini dilarang oleh pemerintah oke kembali ke sakura dan gaara. Mereka tengah menyamar menjadi penonton pada misi ini sakura dan gaara mereka dibantu oleh beberapa personel dari kepolisian yang juga sedang menyamar.

"Hm bagaimana kau tau tempat ini sakura, tak kusangka kakuzu salah memberikan informasi tentang lokasi yang akan menjadi target kita." ucap gaara sambil makan popcron yang ia bawa dari rumah xD

"Jadi kau meremehkan kemampuan melacakku?" ketus sakura

"Hmp iya ya aku tau kau memang hebat kalau soal lacak-melacak."

"Sudah! Seriuslah menyamar yang benar!" bentak sakura

"Sakura teriakkanmu bisa membongkar penyamaran kita" ucap gaara santai sakura membalas dengan decihhan

Setelah 25 menit berlalu tampak kedua motor besar terlihat dari arah sebelah kiri keduanya melesat cepat melewati garis merah sebagai tanda bahwa itu garis finish sorak-sorak pun menggema.

"WOUOOOOH YEAH!"

"YEAAAAAAAH!"

"Baiklah pemenangnya adalah..."

Dooooorrr doooooor...

"Jangan bergerak kami dari kepolisian cepat angkat tangan kalian!" ucap tegas seseoang yang ternyata adalah seorang polisi tengah menyamar

"Ck mereka tak mau bersabar, ini yang ku tak suka jika berkerja sama dengan kepolisian" Umpat kesal gaara

Kini suasana malah jadi ricuh dan banyak orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari beberapa personel kepolisian dengan sigap menangkap orang-orang yang sudah menjadi target mereka. Sedangkan gaara dan sakura mereka juga tengah fokus pada misi ini. Pada misi kali ini mereka sedang mencari orang-orang pengedar narkoba kelas ikan teri beberapa orang yang menjadi tersangka sudah tertangkap tetapi itu hanya baru anak buahnya saja sedangkan ketuanya. Target utama dalam misi ini belum tertangkap. Gaara dan sakura menduga bahwa tersangkanya itu salah satu dari kedua pembalap tadi tapi sayangnya ketika salah satu polisi menembakan peluru diangkasa kedua pembalap itu dengan cepat pergi melesat dengan motornya masing-masing. Itulah yang membuat gaara kesal begitu juga dengan sakura.

Gaara menaiki motor besar miliknya

"Sakura kau tak perlu ikut ini cukup berbahaya kau bantu para polisi itu saja, aku akan mengejar mereka dan menangkap pelakunya" ucap gaara pada sakura tampak sangat serius tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Ekh gaara apa maksud..."

"Kau hanya akan mengganggu pergerakanku!" gaara memotong perkataan sakura dengan cepat gaara meninggalkan sakura

"Aarh dasar PANDA SIALAN!" geram sakura marah

"Ck kau pikir aku akan diam saja gaara?" sakura berjongkok dan menekan sesuatu seperti tombol dikedua kakinya ia tengah mengenakan kaca mata khusus berserta masker lalu ia mengeratkan topi upluknya, apa yang ingin sakura lakukan?

Dibawah sepatu kets milik sakura muncul roda-roda kecil, sepatu ketsnya berubah menjadi sepatu roda, sepatu itu dialiri listik sakura tampak siap

WHUUUUUSSSHH...

Sakura pergi melesat menggunakan sepatu rodanya...

Gaara masih setia dengan motornya ia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh... tak lama gaara melihat satu motor didepannya ya, itu adalah targetnya meski belum pasti seharusnya ada dua pembalap yang harus gaara tangkap Cuma gara-gara helm wajahnya tak terlihat gaara jadi kerepotan begini bagaimana jika salah tangkap? Maka gaara harus mencari pembalap yang satunya lagi, tapi hal itu dikesampingkan dulu oleh gaara ia harus yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Gaara berinisiatif mengejar dan melumpuhkan pergerakkan motor itu.

Diposisi sakura

Sakura terus meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya kakinya sangat lincah begerak melikuk-likuk. Sakura tak berada dijalan raya saat ini ia berada perkebunan kecil sakura sedang memotong jalan kalau perkiraannya tepat maka seharusnya targetnya ada didepan nya saat ini.

Setelah sakura menerobos perkebunan itu akhirnya berujung pada jalan raya besar dugannya tepat saat ini sakura berada tepat dibelakang salah satu pembalap tadi, sakura pun tersenyum 'itu dia'

Sang pembalap menatap kaca spion tampak kaget lalu mendecih

Sakura menodongkan pistol pada pembalap itu, sakura tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya pembalap itu mengurangi kecepatan lajunya sampai akhirnya pembalap itu menghentikan motornya dan turun dari motornya sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya sakurapun berhenti tak jauh dari pembalap itu

"Cepat buka helmmu!" perintah sakura tegas, pembalap itu menuruti perintah sakura untuk membuka helmnya

Pembalap itu membuka helmnya

"Ka-kau..."

DUAAKH...

Sakura jatuh terguling-guling sakura ditendang dari belakang tetapi tendangan itu menyamping sehingga sakura terpental cukup jauh sakura langsung pingsan ditempat

"Juugo?" kata pembalap itu

"Cepat sasuke polisi sedang menuju kesini!" kata juugo ternyata pembalap yang dikejar sakura adalah sasuke

Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah sakura topi kupluk sakura terlepas dan terlihatlah rambut pink sakura, sasuke molotot dengan cepat berlari menuju sakura yang tengah terkapar.

"Hei sasuke?" sasuke menghiraukan panggilan juugo

Sasuke tampak terkejut teramat apa yang ia lihat saat ini..

Di bagian gaara

"Iya tersangka sudah kutangkap aku akan langsung menuju ke sana!" gaara sedang menelpon ia berhasil melumpuhkan pembalap yang ia kejar tadi, ternyata benar targetnya

"Apa sakura ada disana?"

"hah apa? Tidak ada?"

Klik...

Gaara langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya

'ck siaaaaaallll sakura apa yang kau lakukan?' kata gaara dalam hati

* * *

><p>Cklek...<p>

Suara pintu terbuka sasuke sedang mengendong sakura dan meletakan sakura dikasur miliknya. Sasuke membawa sakura kesebuah apartment dimana sasuke tinggal.

Sasuke langsung dengan sigap mengobati luka-luka sakura yang diakibatkan oleh tendangan juugo. Kini sakura sedang telanjang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja sasuke telah melucuti baju sakura dengan detail sasuke mengobati sakura bahkan ia mengelap tubuh sakura dengan air hangat tadinya tubuh sakura sangat kotor apalagi dibagian wajahnya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sakura

Piiiiip piiiip piiiiip...

Bunyi suara mengentikan aktifitas sasuke, sasuke mencari-cari benda apakah itu.

Setelah ketemu benda itu adalah ponsel sakura ternyata ada panggilan masuk diponsel sakura 'mata panda in calling' itulah yang tertera dilayar ponsel sakura

Kliiik...

Sasuke mengangkat karna penasaran

"_halo sa-sakura kau diman..."_

Kliiiik...

Dengan cepat sasuke memutuskan sambungan dan membanting ponsel sakura ke lantai.

Sasuke menatap sakura yang tengah terbaring dikasurnya ia mendekatkan dirinya pada sakura... ia melihat dari wajah sampai kaki sakura. Sebenarnya dalam benak hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa sakura melakukan hal yang menurutnya aneh saat ini

"Ck apa-apan kau, kenapa muncul sambil menodongkan pistol padaku?" guman sasuke sambil membelai wajah sakura belaian tangan sasuke menurun ke leher lalu berhenti didada sakura, sasuke sedikit meremas dada sakura.

"ugh ah..." sakura bersuara itu membuat sasuke sedikit terkejut apalagi suara sakura itu seperti err orang mendesah membuat sasuke tegang

"Ck sialan!" umpat sasuke langsung membuka kemeja yang ia pakai dengan kasar, lalu dengan cepat sasuke melahap bibir sakura~~~~

TBC

**A/N: **maaf soal keterlambatan update-nya T-T. Soalnya udah mulai sibuk lagi huaaaaa sebenarnya saya malas untuk beraktifitas kembali mending buat ff aja dah hahahaxD *emang maunya. Oke chapter 4 udah update semoga hasilnya tak mengecewakan ya? hahahahaxD buat reviewers terima kasih udah mau review tapi maaf gak bisa balas dichapter iniT-T tapi tenang, saya akan balas dichapter berikutnya ya biar sekalian xD peace! yupz sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya \^0^/.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: SasuXSaku \^0^/**

**Warming: TYPO pasti ada dan akan selalu ada, EYD pasti ada dan akan selalu ada, AU, Alur amburadule, dan pokoknya ancur dah -0-/**

**Silahkan dibaca!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Target chapter 5<p>

Sakura tengah tertidur pulas dengan nyamannya dikasur yang sangat empuk. Cahaya-cahaya kecil menerobos dicelah-celah jendela bertanda hari telah pagi.

Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya raut wajahnya langsung berubah seperti kesakitan

"A-aawh shhh auu" Kini kelopak mata sakura terbuka sempurna

"A-adu-duh shh sakit sekali apa yang ter-" Sakura mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya ia merasakan sakit dibagian kepala ada sesuatu yang kasar saat sakura meraba keningnya. Sebuah plester menempel dikening sakura bukan hanya dikening dibagian pipi sebelah kiri sakurapun tertempel plester. Mata sakura membulat ia sadar kini tak berada dikamarnya. Dengan sangat syok sakura langsung bangun dari tidurnya menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sakura sangat amat terkejut!

"Iii-ini tidak mungkin!" Raut wajah sakura berubah ketakutan, saat membuka salimut ia tak memakai pakaian sehelaipun. Sakura merapatkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Ckklekk...

Seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengejutkan sakura yang masih syok terduduk dikasur. Sasuke keluar telanjang dada hanya mengunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam

Tiba-tiba sakura berteriak

"BAJINGAN KAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAH?" Teriak sakura sangat marah sasuke hanya diam

"BIADAB!, KURANG AJAR!, HIKS...HIKS.." Cercauan sakura tak terkendali air mata mulai mengaliri dipipinya

"LEBIH BRENGSEKNYA LAGI HIKS HIKS KA-KAU MELAKUKANNYA SAAT AKU SEDANG PINGSAN HIKS...HIKS..." Kini batin dan mental sakura hancur, rasa marah, benci, kesal memenuhi hatinya. Sakura benar-benar membenci sasuke sekarang

"Cih kau tak pantas menjadi anbu!" Kata-kata sasuke sepeti bom yang mengemparkan dunia. Sakura yang tadinya sudah sangat-sangat syok berat sekarang sakura dikejutkan kembali oleh sasuke. Identitasnya terbongkar

"Aa-pa"

"Kau seorang ANBU, yang benar saja! Kau tak pantas jadi anbu, saat kucium saja kau malah menangis, dan saat ini... aku yakin mentalmu telah hancur begitu juga dengan batinmu iya kan?" Ucap sasuke dingin panjang lebar membuat sakura terdiam dan berhenti menangis

"Da-dari mana kau-" Ucapan sakura terpotong saat sasuke mendekatinya dan duduk dihadapan sakura, sakura langsung mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kalung dihadapan sakura pada kalung itu ada sebuah leontin berbentuk persegi memanjang berwarna hijau tetapi leontin tersebut sudah tak utuh seperti terpecah pada bagian bawah. Kalung itu milik sakura.

"Maaf aku telah merusak kalungmu, aku tau dalam leontin ini terdapat alat pelacak, apakah perkiraan kusalah?" Tanya sasuke dengan tampang polos

"Karna itu kau merusak kalungku?" Kata sakura membalikkan pertanyaan dari sasuke, tampak sakura tidak ketakutan seperti tadi, entah dapat keberanian darimana. Membuat sasuke cukup terkejut lalu ia menyerengai

"Iya kau benar..." Ucap sasuke lalu mencium pundak mungil sakura

"Menyingkir dariku BRENGSEK!" Teriak sakura sambil hendak memukul sasuke, tapi tangan sakura langsung dicengkram kuat oleh sasuke

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu... hm bagaimana ya kalau ku sebarkan... tentang identitas aslimu?, wah pasti banyak penjahat yang mengincarmu lalu kau akan...mati"

"Dari mana kau tau aku adalah seorang anbu?" Kini sakura menatap serius pada sasuke. Dibalas seringai oleh sasuke

"Dari kalung ini... dibelakang leontin ini terdapat simbol dan aku tau itu adalah simbol milik organisasi anbu"

"Apakah kau musuh anbu?"

"Aaaah kenapa kau malah meintrogasiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan! Katakan padaku! kau musuh atau..."

"Anbu... itu tidak ada urusannya denganku" Sasuke memotong perkataan sakura

Sasuke dan sakura terdiam

"Sakura berhentilah menjadi anbu"

"Apa katamu?"

"Berhenti menjadi anbu!" Ucap sasuke menatap sasuke tajam

"Tidak aku tidak mau, apa-apaan kau kenapa seenaknya bicara seperti itu?" Kata sakura tak kalah tajam menatap sasuke

"Kau pikir dirimu ini wonder women apa, kau itu lemah! Cengeng, pendek, kau pikir hanya dengan kepintaraanmu itu kau bisa menjadi anbu?, bahkan coba lihat dirimu sekarang? Cih saat kutiduri saja kau lemah tak berdaya seperti mayat hidup! Dasar bocah berlagak ingin menjadi anbu sangat memalukan" Ucapan sasuke membuat sakura panas, otaknya mendidih sakura marah sangat marah, sasuke terus-terus menghina dan mencaci dirinya, ia tak menyangka sasuke bisa bicara sepanjang dan sekejam ini

"Kau tak tau apa-apa tentangku? APA KAU INGIN MENIDURIKU LAGI? SILAHKANKAN TIDURI AKU LAGI BRENGSEK! Lakukankan seperti apa yang kau lakukan semalam padaku! BAJINGAN, LAKUKAN SAMPAI KAU PUAS!" Kata sakura marah tampak seperti menantang sasuke dengan kasar sakura melepaskan cengkraman sasuke

"Cih berani sekali kau menantangku!"

"Aku tidak takut padamu atau apapun akan kutunjukan aku pantas menjadi anbu" Mata sakura menunjukan bahwa ia tak takut sama sekali berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi

Sasuke dengan cepat mencium bibir sakura. Tampak bernafsu sekali sasuke, ciuman sasuke dibalas oleh sakura. Sakura mengimbangi ciuman sasuke, sasuke merasa senang padahal biasanya sakura tak membalas dan hanya diam saja. Tentu saja sasuke tak mau kalah dari sakura, sasuke mencium bibir sakura dari samping. Tangan sasuke menyibak selimut yang dipakai sakura dan terlihatlah tubuh indah sakura. Akan tetapi terdapat perban dibagian pundak sebagian kiri sakura, sasuke langsung meremas buah dada sakura, sakura langsung mengerang dalam keadaan masih berciuman.

"Ah aaah aaarh chuup hmmm ammmph ah"

Ciuman sasuke berpindah kepipi lalu keleher sakura disitu sasuke mengigit-gigit kecil leher sakura

"Sshhh aaah saaasuuukeeh apaa yang kau~~~~aaaaah" Sakura mendesah hebat saat sasuke mengemut buah dada sakura secara bergantian

Sasuke kembali menatap sakura. Wajah sakura sangat merah saat ini tampak mati-matian menerima perlakuan sasuke, sasuke sangat suka wajah sakura saat seperti ini membuat juniornya dibawah sana menegang meminta dikeluarkan. Tangan kiri sasuke masih sibuk meremas dada bagian kiri sakura, sedangkan tangan kanan sasuke tengah berada pada bagian intim sakura. Dengan lincah jari-jari sasuke bermain pada bagian itu

"Kyaaaa Saaa... ah aaaah ughhh hmm"

"Shhhh awh Aw ah...ah shhhh aaah~~~" Sakura merasa ngilu sekaligus nikmat saat sasuke meremas dadanya

"Kau menikmati heeeh?"

" sakit aah pundakuh aaargh... shhhh" Desah sakura tak terkendali sasuke memperlembut remasanya. Raut wajah sasuke melembut ketika melihat luka-luka ditubuh sakura.

"AAAKH Saaak... suuukee! SAA-KIIT! HEN-" Sakura berteriak kencang mana kala jari tengah sasuke masuk sempurna dilorong sakura

"Aaaah mau berhenti huh?" Kata sasuke meremehkan sakura

"LANJUTKAN! BRENGSEK! AKH" Cercau sakura rasa marah,kesal,benci dan nikmat memenuhi otak hingga membuat sakura hilang kendali, sasuke mengetahui akan hal itu membuat sasuke semakin bernafsu

"Shhhhh ah ah ah hummmp shhh ughhh saaaah aaaaah ah ah ah" Sakura terus-terusan mendesah saat sasuke mengeluar masukan jari tengahnya dilorong sakura

"Buka matamu sakura! Lihatlah saat jariku keluar masuk dilubangmu yang sempit itu!" Sasuke menaruh kepalanya diatas jidat sakura, sasuke mengajak sakura untuk sama-sama melihat jari sasuke keluar masuk dilorongnya. Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas

"Lihat! Ini baru jariku saja sudah membuatmu seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ini yang masuk dilorongmu?..." Sasuke menarik tangan sakura dengan paksa lalu memasukan tangan sakura kedalam celananya.

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat besar dan tegang, ketakutan kembali menyelimutinya. Tiba-tiba tubuh sakura bergetar hebat

"Aaaaaah Saaasukeee a-ku aaaku KYAAAAAH" Sakura klimaks

"hah hah hah hmp hosh" Sakura tampak kelelahan

Sasuke menyeragai puas sakura hanya membalas sayu terlihat pada matanya. Sasuke kembali menciumi bibir sakura

"Yup selesai sekarang saatnya kau mandi." ucapan sasuke membuat sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang

"Hah? Sasuke tapi kita kan-"

"Hm kau kecewa ya ku tak melanjutkannya?" Ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum nafsu

"Iiikh BUKAN! Cuma hm itu~~~" Sakura tampak kebinggung melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Semalam...hanya itu yang ku lakukan padamu." Tutur sasuke

**Flashback on**

Sasuke berada diatas sakura tengah sangat asik dan bernafsu mencumbu tubuh sakura. Tiba-tiba kegiatanya terhenti saat sasuke melihat kalung sakura yang menyalah-nyalah berwarna merah pada bagian leontinnya. Karna penasaran sasuke melepas kalung itu, ketika sasuke sedang melihatnya dengan teliti mata sasuke langsung melotot dengan cepat sasuke membanting kalung itu hingga pecah.

Klik...

"Malam...dokter bisa kau kesini sekarang?"

"Baik ku harap kau cepat datang!"

"Aaa"

Kliiiik...

**Flashback off**

"Hah? Jadi kau tidak melakukan itu padaku?" Sasuke hanya menganguk

"Lalu kenapa aku tak memakai baju?"

"Bajumu kotor jadi aku lepas, disini tak ada baju perempuan jadi ku biarkan kau telanjang." Jawab sasuke menyeringai

"Cih lalu kenapa tak kau pakaikan aku bajumu saja."

"Malas..."

Sakura sangat kesal dengan jawaban sasuke, sakura memilih diam tak membalas ucapan sasuke, pasti akan jadi berdebatan yang memyulut emosinya nanti 'dasar setan mesum' tapi sakura membalas dalam hati xD

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kau berbohong padaku?"

"Cih kalau kau mau bukti ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi sampai tuntas!" Ucap sasuke agak meninggi

Sakura terdiam sejenak entah dia harus percaya atau tidak. Tapi dia berfikir sejenak kalau memang sasuke menidurinya semalam, seharusnya kegiatan tadi masih berlangsung saat ini. Tapi sasuke malah menghentikannya, sakurapun menatap wajah sasuke, wajahnya serius tak seperti sedang berbohong. Tapi sakura masih belum yakin.

"Diam berarti 'iya' oke kita lanjutkan!" Sasuke kembali menerjang tubuh sakura

"Kyaaaaa iya iya IYA SASUKE IYAAAA aku percaya... Aku percaya! tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku plis jangan perkosa akuuu sasukeee!" Cercauan sakura sambil memohon-mohon pada sasuke

"Hmph HAHAHAHAH" Tawa sasuke membahana

"Haaah?" Sakura hanya cengo pasalnya baru kali ini dia melihat sasuke tertawa sampai seperti itu. Sambil memegangi perutnya.

"A-apa yang lucu hah?"

"Tentu saja wajahmu itu, kau harusnya lihat wajahmu yang sedang memelas itu hahahaha" Sasuke masih tertawa. Sakura adalah gadis pertama yang menolak berhubungan badan oleh sasuke, selama ini wanita-wanita selalu dengan senang hati menerima jika diajak berhubungan badan, bahkan tanpa diajakpun mereka berdatangan sendiri untuk menyodorkan tubuh mereka pada sasuke.

Sakura telah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama, ekspresi sakura yang berubah-ubah selalu membuat sasuke terkejut.

"Mandilah sakura" Ucap sasuke sambil mengelus rambut sakura, sakura menuruti perintah sasuke untuk mandi

Blaaaam

"Ck shiiiiit!" Umpat sasuke juniornya masih menegang sempurna. Sasuke langsung menuju kamar mandi dapur untuk melakukan... #mizuke: tebak sendiri ya? hahahahaxD

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bruuuuuk...<p>

Sasori membanting tubuh gaara ke sofa. Gaara mengelap darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya sasori tidak hanya menbanting, terlihat wajah gaara memar-memar dan membiru.

"Brengsek! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah melibatkan sakura dalam hal seperti ini, lihat sekarang hasil perbuatanmu! Sakura hilang! Bahkan alat pelacaknya tidak aktif"

"Maafkan aku kak sasori" Gaara terlihat pasrah dengan perlakuan sasori tamparan, pukulan, cacimaki sampai omelan. Gaara dengan ikhlas menerima itu semua.

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu gaara, kau sudah berjanji padaku kan? Akan melindungi sakura. Kenapa kau ingkar hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin sakura hidup normal apakah itu salah, aku tak ingin kejadian yang menimpa orang tuaku terulang kembali."

"Sekarang yang kupunya hanya sakura, hanya sakura! dan kau malah...aaaargh" Sasori menjambak rambutnya prustasi. Gaara sangat mengerti perasaan sasori saat ini. Bahkan saat ini gaara menbenci dirinya sendiri gara-gara kebodohannya sakura jadi hilang sekarang. Kalau saja waktu itu gaara tak mencegah sakura untuk ikut dan tak membiarkan sakura sendirian, pasti sakura tak akan hilang. Gaara juga mementingkan keselamatan sakura, makanya malah meninggalkan sakura.

Dimata gaara sasori adalah seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, bahkan terkadang terlalu overprotective. Gaara mengenal sasori sudah sangat lama dia sudah menganggap sasori seperti kakakya sendiri. Gaara tau bahwa sasori selama ini mati-matian melindungi sakura. Sebenarnya alasan sakura masih calon anbu saat ini tak luput berkat peranan sasori. Sakura bersekolah kembali saat inipun karena ulah sasori. Butuh perjuangan ekstra bagi sasori menghadapi sakura yang notabenenya gadis yang tidak bisa berdiam diri.

Teeeeeet...teeeeeet...teeeeet...

"Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya gaara!" Ucapan sasori mengentikan langkah gaara yang hendak membuka pintu

Ckleeek

"Sakura!" Mata sasori membulat sasori refleks langsung memeluk sakura, gaara langsung keluar dari dalam

"Aw au kak jangan terlalu erat."

"Sakura kenapa wajahmu penuh luka-luka begini? Dan darimana saja kau?" Dengan sangat geregetan sasori menjitak kepala sakura

Bletak!

"Aw kakak! Sakit tau hiks hiks..."

"HuaaaaaaaAAh aaaaaaah hiks hiks hiks huuuaaah" Sakura malah menangis -_-

Sasori hanya menyusap wajahnya. Sasori merasa cemas dan kesal. Sasori menatap tajam kearah samping sakura. Sakura tak pulang seorang sendiri dia diantar seorang laki-laki. Sasuke yang mengantarnaya

"Kau..."

"Huuuaaaaaah kakak memukulku huaaa..." Tangisan sakura memecahkan acara tatapan-tatapan antara sasori, sasuke dan juga gaara. Bahkan orang-orang yang lewat didepan rumah sakura langsung menengok kearah rumah sakura.

"Errr sakura sudah ya ceeep jangan nangis, kita masuk kedalam yuk!" Ajak gaara seperti membujuk anak kecil. Sakurapun masuk sambil sesugukan

"Kau juga sebaiknya masuk!" Kata sasori

Diruang tamu mereka semua sedang duduk disofa. Sakura duduk ditengah, sasuke disebelah kanan sakura dan gaara disamping kiri sakura. Sedangkan sasori sang kakak diduduk dihadapan sakura, sasuke dan gaara

"jadi apa yang sebenarnya sakura!?" Tanya sasori tegas langsung to the point.

"huuum..." Sakura memanyunkan bibir bawahnya dan air mata kembali mengembang diplupuk matanya

Sasori menepok jidatnya sendiri

"Baiklah sakura sayang apa sebenarnya terjadi hum? Ayo ceritakan semua pada kakakmu yang tampan ini..." kata-kata sasori berhasil membuat sakura cekikikan apalagi saat sasori berpose dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk huruf 'V' dibawah gagunya. Tidak hanya sakura gaarapun menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya sedang menahan tawa yang ia tahan dari tadi. Sasuke tampak datar-datar saja

"Saat itu aku mengejar pembalap, dan ternyata pembalap itu adalah... Sasuke." Sakura mulai cerita matanya melirik sasuke menunjukan bahwa sasukelah pembalap yang sakura maksud

Gaara terkejut tapi sasori tampak biasa saja menanggapi cerita sakura

"Lalu..." Kata sasori meminta sakura melanjutkan kembali ceritanya

"Lalu aku... aku"

"Dia jatuh terpental..." Sasuke meneruskan cerita sakura. Sasori maupun gaara membelakakan mata mereka masing-masing

"Karna ditentang oleh... temanku." Lanjut ucapan sasuke

"A-apa katamu?" Sasori mulai geram dan marah

"Hn tenang saja, aku sudah membuat temanku babak belur karna telah menendang adikmu"

"Adikmu menyodorkan pistol kearahku, makanya temanku langsung menendang adikmu" Kata sasuke singkat

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membawa adikku pulang kerumahku?" Tanya sasori pada sasuke

"Aku tak tau kalau dia adalah adikmu."

"Tunggu dulu! Kakak menggenal sasuke?" Sakura langsung bertanya pada sasori

"Dia adiknya itachi." Jawab sasori singkat

"A-apa? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau adiknya kak itachi sasuke!" kata sakura kali ini bertanya pada sasuke.

"Kau tak bertanya." Dijawab singkat juga oleh sasuke

Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dibalas juluran lidah oleh sasuke

"Kau... tidak melakukan hal macam-macam padanya kan?" Tanya sasori pada sasuke tampak kilatan tajam pada mata sasori

"Hn tanya saja sendiri pada adikmu!" Ucap sasuke enteng

"Benarkah itu sakura?" Tanya sasori langsung pada sakura

"I-iya kak, tak terjadi apa-apa, malah sasuke mengobati luka-lukaku, di-dia merawatku dengan baik kok jadi kakak tak perlu khawatir." Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum canggung, sakura berbohong pada sasori. Sasoripun mempercayai ucapan sakura. Tampak wajah sakura sedikit agak memerah.

"Baiklah. Pergilah kekamarmu kau butuh istirahat sekarang."

Sakura menuruti ucapan sasori, tak dipungkiri sakura sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Gaara membantu sakura berdiri.

"Ekh gaara! tak apa aku bisa sen..."

Sakura terkejut melihat luka-luka lebam diwajah gaara. Sakura baru menyadarinya, sakura tau pasti sasori yang berbuat seperti ini. Sakura langsung menatap kearah sasori, tapi sasori tak membalas tatapan sakura.

"Gaara maafkan aku gara-gara aku kau jadi—"

"Sudahlah aku akan mengantarmu kekamarmu, jadi tolong menurutlah." Ucap gaara sambil tersenyum manis ke sakura. Gaara memapah sakura.

"Kau membiarkan dia mengantar sakura kekamar?" Tanya sasuke dingin

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu dia tak akan macam-macam pada adikku, sebaliknya... kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jangan macam-macam pada adikku! Jika kau macam-macam... akan kupenggal kepalamu!" Ucapan sasori sangat tajam dan menusuk, sasuke mengeretakkan giginya dia kesal, sasori membela si merah bermata panda itu.

"Aku akan menintrogasimu lagi, aku ingin penjelasan yang lebih jelas sasuke." Nada sasori seperti perintah bagi sasuke

"Ciiiih! baiklah" umpat sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Pagi hinata." Sapa sakura riang, langsung duduk disamping hinata<p>

"paa-gii sa-ku-raaa-ch—an, kaa-uu su-daah sem-buh? A-ku sa-nga-t kha-wa-tirr." Kata hinata tampak raut kecemasan diwajahnya. Sakura tidak masuk selama tiga hari dia ijin karena sakit.

"Hehehe aku sudah sehat kok hinata, makasih sudah mencemaskan aku." Ucap sakura tersenyum manis pada hinata.

"Hai sakura-chan! Kau sudah sehat?" Sapa naruto riang

"Ah hai naruto iya nih hehehehe"

"Ehem sakura."

"Iya naruto ada apa?"

"Hm etoo kau duduk dikursiku." Kata naruto sambil mengaruk kepalanya

"Hah? Lho? Kok."

"Sa-ku-ra-ch-an se-ti-a-p ha-bi-s ul-anga-n se-mes-ter te-mpat du-duk dia-tu-r ul-aang kem-ba-li" tutur hinata

"Apa? Terus aku duduk dimana?"

"Kau duduk disebelah teme, sakura-chan."

"Teme? Hinata emang dikelas kita ada yang namanya teme ya?" Sakura malah bertanya pada hinata

"Ee~to-o..."

"Eh maksudnya sasuke sakura kau sebangku sama te—eh sasuke." Ucap naruto

Mata sakura melotot langsung melihat kearah sasuke yang duduk dibangku pojok paling belakang sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone dikedua kupingnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke geser! Aku mau duduk!" Kata sakura sedikit berteriak, sasuke menengok kearah sakura dan melepaskan earphone dari kupingnya.

"Aku tak suka dipojok! kau saja yang duduk disitu." Kata sasuke sambil menunjuk bangku sebelahnya

"Ikh ya sudah singkirkan kakimu aku tidak bisa lewat nih."

"Melangkahlah! Aku malas mengerakkan kakiku." Ucap sasuke malas sambil meletakan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya

"K-au apa salahnya sih mengeser sedikit kakimu ! Aarh Menyebalkan!"

"Mau lewat atau tidak?" kata sasuke datar

Karna bel sudah berbunyi akhirnya melangkahkan lebar kakinya kaki kiri melewati paha sasuke, tangan sakura berpegangan pada kursi belakang yang sasuke duduki. Belum selesai sakura mengangkat kaki kanannya sasuke menahan pergerakan sakura dan mendudukan paksa sakura dipahanya

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Cepat lepaskan."

"Mau kulepaskan? Cium bibirku dulu!"

"Hah apa? Jangan bercanda! Sasuke semuanya lihat kemari lepaskan!"

"Aku tak perduli. kalau mau kulepaskan cepat lakukanlah!, atau bagaimana ya kalau kubongkar saja identitas aslimu."

Mata sakura membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan sasuke dan...

"CHUuuppppph..."

Sakura langsung mencium bibir sasuke, murid-murid lain bersorak-sorak saat melihat adegan itu. Akhirnya sakura bisa terlepas dari pangkuan sasuke, sakura langsung duduk disamping sasuke sambil menghiraukan keadaan saat ini. Wajahnya memerah padam sedangkan sasuke tersenyum menyerengai.

TBC

* * *

><p>Oke sesuai janji balas review dollo... jeng...jeng...<p>

**Cherry haruno 39:**Maya-san terima kasih atas saran-saranya kamu sangat membatu saya arigato gozaimasu sekali lagi^0^ silahkan dibaca chapter 5 nya ^0^/

**Hanazono yuri: **Terima kasih saranya yuri-san^^ sudah up date chapter 5 nya silahkan dibaca \^0^/

**Caca: **caca buat pertanyaan kamu soal deidara itu ma siapa aku gak kepikiran ma siapa-siapa sih Alias gak tau hehehexD *dilempar granat o.o silahkan dibaca chapter 5 nya^^v

**mira cahaya 1: **kayaknya kamu dah gak penasaran lagi soal sasuke sasori deh apalagi pas baca chapter 5 ini. Silahkan dibaca aja deh 0-~)d

**heasty47 eclair: **Saya senyum-senyum gaje liat review kamu hehehxD silahkan dibaca chapter selanjutnya heasty-san ^.^

**Caesarpuspita: **Woah chapter 3 emang kurang seru ya, ya saya setuju deh ma kamu ^.^d silahkan dibaca chapter 5 nyaxD

**Saki: **Silahkan dibaca chapter 5nya ^-^

**Guest, Guest dan Guest: **HahahaxD terimakasih sudah menreview silahkan dibaca chapter 5nya ^-^

**Luca Marvell: **Terima kasih sudah menreview dan atas saranya luca-san kayanya kesalahannya selalu di EYD ya yang lainnya juga samanya T-T, oh iya saya jawab pertanyaan kamu yang di chapter 3 dulu ya, kenapa dan apa tujuan sakura sekolah di khs jawaban lebih jelasnya ada dichapter ini lalu soal kemiripan sasuke dan itachi itu tetep seperti biasa sama2 tampan tetapi beda sifat silahkan dibaca chapter 5 nya^0^ /

**Ara:** Ara-san makasih dah menreview dan atas saranya sangat membantu saya mengikuti saranmu ^0^ memang tampak jadi agak rapihan ya heheheh ^0^) sekali lagi terima kasih banyak silahkan dibaca chapter 5nya ^-^d

**Lili: **HehehexD silahkan dibaca chapter 5nya ^^

**Coretan hikari: **Terimakasih saranya hikari-san silahkan dibaca chapter 5 nya ^^

**Mysaki:** Terimakasih hehehehexD saya harap kamu gak kecewa dengan limenya ya dichapter ini ^-^v

**Henilusiana39**: HahahaxD ayo coba tebak mau ngapain? silahkan dibaca chapter 5nya makasih dah mau review ^0^/

**Manda Vvidenarint: **HahahaxD sayangnya dichapter ini sasuke macem-macem, silahkan dibaca chapter 5 nya ^-^d

**Indahp:** Emang idealnya berapa ribu kira-kira indah-san soalnya menurutnya ini dah panjang banget buat ngetiknya sih kalo buat cerita emang kurang, kadang saya mikir takut readers pada suntuk kalo bacaanya panjang-panjang soalnya -0-) oke silahkan dibaca chapter 5nya makasih atas reviewnya ya ^0^)/

**sakura uchiha stivani: **Udah lanjut silahkan dibaca chapter 5nya ^0^/

Selesai balas review makasih pada kalian yang masih tetap menreview saya sangat senang sekali hiks hiks hiks :') *terharu maaf kalo ada yang kelewat silahkan protes ke saya. **SEKALI** **LAGI** **TERIMA** **KASIH \^0^/**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Makasih untuk masih setia membaca ff target ini, maaf kalau dichapter 5 ini kurang memuaskan ya hehehexD gak bisa melebihi batas saya hohohohoxD gak keliatan lagi boong kan saya? *upsxD, oh iya mau kasih tau mungkin saya akan update diwaktu weekend atau hari libur saja yah sebenarnya agak gak enak sih soalnya saya kan readers juga gimana rasanya baca ketunda lama tuh pasti gak enak iya kan? Jadi meskipun sibuk saya usahain biar tetap update cepat(sebisanya). Oke silahkan keritik dan saranya dan sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya \^0^/.


	6. Chapter 6

Balas review dollo dah \^0^/

**caesarpuspita: **HihihihihixD sasuke itu lagi berbuat mesum puspita-san #mizuke mencoba menjelaskanxD *plak, maaf deh kalau terlalu pendek. Oke silahkan dibaca chapter 6nya \^0^/.

**mira cahya 1: **HahahahaxD begitu ya saya pikir humornya kurang, takut jadi garing tadinya syukur tadinya deh tersampaikan rasa humornya. Ya pasti saya tuntaskan sampai end kok kalau bisa ya cepet-cepet jujur aja bikin ff itu cukup bikin pikiran saya terbelah dua kadang saat beraktivitas mikirnya ke ff ini hahahaxD tapi tenang saya suka bikin ff ini kok *Lho kok jadi curhat? Oke langsung aja deh dibaca chapter berikutnya chapter 6 \^0^/.

**mantika mochi: **Iya saya sangat setuju sama kamu ^0^9 saya paling suka kalau sasuke mesum hihihihi tapi semua karakter yang diperankan sasuke selain jadi mesum saya juga suka kokxD terimakasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya mochi-san silahkan dibaca chapter 6 nya ^0^/.

**Henilusiana39: **HahahhahahaxD saya harap kamu gak kecewa ya karna sasuke gak tuntas menyelesaikan hasratnya hihihihixD hm kalo soal suka ato engganya itu kasih tau gak ya? Hehehehe suka kok tenang aja 0-~)d silahkan dibaca chapter 6 nya ^0^/.

**Guest: **Yupz kamu benar sasuke memang mesum hihihihixD silahkan dibaca chapter 6 nya \^0^/.

**Hanazono yuri: **Oke silahkan dilanjut bacanya yuri-san chapter 6 telah update \^0^/.

**IndahP****: **HahahahaxD iya iya nih udah update silahkan dibaca chapter 6 nya \^0^/

**hesty47 eclair: **HahahahahaxD pikiranmu ngeres? Sama saya juga *plakxD hahahaxD sebenernya sasuke udah ngebet banget itu tapi entah dapat bisikian darimana saya tikung deh ceritanya hohohohoxD oke silahkan dibaca chapter 6 nya \^0^/.

Selesai sudah balas review terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, kalo ada yang kelewat ngobrol aja yak \^0^/

Silahkan dibaca \^0^/

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto<strong>

Pairing: SasuXSaku

Rate: M

**Warming: AU, OOC, Alur buyar, EYD kacau balau, Typo merajalela DLL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Target chapter 6

"Sa-ruu-ra-ch-aan a-ada a-pa k-au ter-li-haat le-su, a-apa k-ka-u sa-kii-t?"

"Aku tidak sakit hinata."

"L-la-lu ke-na-pa k-kau mu-mu-rung?"

"Aku sebal! Kenapa harus aku yang duduk bersama si mesum itu aaargh" Sakura geram menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"Me-me-sum? Ma-mak-sud-mu sa-sasu-ke?"

"Yak! Menurutmu siapa lagi memangnya?" Jawab sakura sambil memutar bola matanya bosan

"Hihi-hi-hi." Hinata malah cekikikan melihat tingkah laku sakura

"Ikh! Kau senang yah, kita tidak duduk bersama lagi! Menyebalkan!"

"E-eh bu-kan be-gi-tu sa-kura-c-han~ a-no~~"

"Ah aku tau! Kau senang duduk bersama naruto kan?, ngaku deh." Kata sakura sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan hinata. Kata-kata sakura membuat hinata memerah sempurna.

"Ky-aaah Sa-ku-ra-C-han!" Hinata refleks berteriak sambil melemparkan pengapus miliknya ke sakura.

"Hahaha hinata wajahmu... lucu sekali, ternyata kau benar-benar suka sama naruto ya?"

"..." Hinata tak menjawab dia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa malunya. Sakurapun jadi tak enak hati.

"Hahahaha hinata maaf ya membuatmu jadi malu seperti itu, tenang saja aku tak akan memberi tau siapapun. Janji." Kata sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua jari kanan dan kirinya membentuk tanda menyilang.

"Hu'um." Hinata mengeleng.

"Ha-ru-s-nya ak-u ya-yang me-men-ta ma-af pa-da sa-ku-ra-c-han ka-r-na te-lah me-lem-par pe-nga-pus."

"Hahahaha." Sakura maupun hinata tertawa riang.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya ketika ponselnya berdering ada pesan masuk, sakurapun berdecih ketika melihat layar ponselnya.

"Hinata aku pergi sebentarnya, aku akan kembali sebelum bel berbunyi." Kata sakura sambil melambaikan tangan, dibalas anggukan oleh hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari tampak cerah namun tak begitu terik karna mulai memasuki musim diingin. Seorang pemuda tampan tengah bersandar santai sambil memejamkan matanya, sesekali angin bersepoi-sepoi ringan membuat rambut pemuda itu bergoyang.

Suasana seperti ini membuatnya sangat nyaman. Sesekali mulutnya bergumam tak bersuara. Pemuda itu mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia dengar melalui earphone dikedua telinganya.

BRaaaaaAAAK!...

Suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa tampak menggangu kenyamanan sang pemuda tampan ini. Namun pemuda ini malah tersenyum manis, amat manis malah, lalu membuka kelopak matanya

"Nih..." Seorang tengah memberikan kantong plastik putih yang berisi sesuatu. Tampak raut wajah sebal diwajah orang itu.

"Hn." Pemuda itu menerima pemberian orang itu

Orang itu memutar bola matanya bosan, beranjak akan pergi namun langkahnya tertahan. Ada tangan yang dicengkram kuat kakinya.

"Iiikh lepas sasuke! Itu kan yang kau mau. Sudah kubawakan tuh." Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah sakura

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi, maka dari itu duduklah disini!" Ucap pemuda itu alias sasuke sambil menyuruhnya duduk dipahanya -_-

"Kalau kau menolak! Kan kusebarkan identitas aslimu." Kata sasuke lagi tapi kali ini dengan penuh penekanan.

Dengan cepat sakura duduk dipangkuan sasuke, sakura teramat kesal pada sasuke bagaimana tidak kesal ketika sakura sedang asik bercanda riang bersama hinata tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk diponselnya. Dan...

Isi pesan itu adalah:

_**Cepat bawakan aku tiga buah tomat, satu kotak jus tomat dan satu kotak susu strawberry. Bawa keatap sekolah sekarang! Jika kau menolak, aku akan menyebarkan identitas aslimu.**_

_**Uchiha sasuke.**_

Bayangkan tomat emang ada di kantin sekolah apa? Kalaupun ada pasti hanya sasuke yang beli -_-. Sakura harus pergi ke minimarket kalau mau mendapat tomat, akhirnya sampai lari-larian sakura pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli tomat. Hanya wajah cemberut yang sakura tunjukan, ia enggan berkata apapun apalagi posisinya seperti ini, ditambah lagi sasuke selalu mengancam membuat sakura selalu menuruti perintah sasuke. Rasanya sakura ingin sekali membalikan gedung sekolah ini! (?)

"Ini untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." Sakura sedikit melirik apa yang diberikan sasuke padanya.

"Ambil atau aku akan..."

Sakura dengan cepat menyambar apanya dipegang sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum menang.

"Kenapa kau itu selalu mengancamku! Bisa tidak sih kau tutup mulut dan pura-pura tidak tahu barang sedetik saja, atau kalau bisa selamanya." Gumam sakura panjang lebar sambil menusukkan sedotan ke kotak susu rasa strawberry lalu menyedot susu kotak rasa strawberry itu

"Tidak."

"Iikh kau ini."

"Karna dengan begini kau jadi menurut padaku dan aku jadi punya pembantu yang mungil tentu tak akan ku sia-sia kan kesempatan ini." Kata sasuke penuh percaya diri.

'Cih ya Tuhan dia ini iblis atau apa? Menyebalkan sekali! Ya Tuhan tolong sakura ya Tuhan!' Sakura tidak bisa membalas perkataan sasuke, akhirnya hanya membatin. -_-

Sasuke memeluk pinggang sakura dan dagu sasuke bertumpu dipundak sakura dari belakang tengah mencium leher sakura.

"Err- sasuke ka-u." Sakura merasa geli atas perlakuan sasuke.

"Kau suka susu ya sakura?" Sasuke bertanya lembut pada sakura

"Aaaaah uuughh sasukeeh...?!" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke, malah mendesah. Karna kedua dada sakura sedang diremas lembut oleh kedua tangan sasuke.

"Ssssh ahh sasukeeh... hentikaan iii-ni diiisekolaah ahhh aaaammh." Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan sakura malah mencium bibir sakura

Sakura merasakan bibirnya emut-emut oleh sasuke tercium aroma segar buah tomat dari mulut sasuke. Ternyata sasuke telah menghabiskan buah tomat yang dibawa sakura sekaligus jus tomatnya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan sasuke

Kancing baju sakura terbuka semua, bra berwarna pink cerah sakurapun terlihat bahkan dada sakura sebelah kiri telah terlepas dari bungkusan branya.

Sasuke masih asik menciumi bibir sakura. Namun aksinya berhenti ketika sesuatu menggagunya.

"Cih ada apa juugo?" Sasuke sedang menerima telpon dari ponselnya hal itu membuat sakura lega. Sakura tengah mengatur nafasnya

"Hm nanti malam ya, oke siapkan saja semuanya."

Sakura memperhatikan sasuke, sasuke tampak serius dengan ponselnya membuat sakura jadi penasaran.

"Hm sasuke ada apa nanti malam memangnya?" Tanya sakura to the point ketika sasuke melepas ponselnya dari telinganya. Kini sakura menghadap sasuke.

"Ini urusan lelaki kau tak perlu tau." Ucap sasuke dingin

"Ikh kau ini, lalu ada apa dengan juugo? Kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk? Dia bolos?" Tanya sakura bertubi-tubi membuat sasuke kesal sekalikaligus gemas, gemasnya karna melihat menampilan sakura saat ini. Sakura malah bertanya tanpa memperdulikan menampilannya saat ini, sepertinya sakura lupa xD dan sasuke malah membiarkannya -_-

"Itu bukan urusanmu sakura."

"Aku tau! Ajak aku sasuke!"

"Haaaa~ untuk apa?" Ucap sasuke sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Kau akan melakukan sesuatu seperti waktu itu iya kan? Balapan liar. Iya kan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?

"Ajak aku sasuke! biarkan aku ikut denganmu! siapa tau aku bisa menangkap penjahat disana melihat kemarin banyak sekali yang tertangkap, bahkan buronan yang telah lama di incar oleh kepolisian ada disana dan berhasil ditangkap, aku rasa masih banyak lagi ada mafia juga mungkin." Ucap sakura panjang lebar

"Hmp iya kau benar banyak penjahat disana." Mata sakura membulat mendengar perkataan sasuke

"Bahkan aku bertaruh dengan seorang mafia."

"Apa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu dengan mafia? Kenapa kau tidak melapor pada polisi? Atau jangan-jangan kau..."

"Kau berfikir aku salah satu dari mereka? Cih kepolisian... mereka bodoh kau tau? Kurasa kau tau. Mereka tidak akan bisa menangkap mafia kelas kakap."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak melapor pada anbu?"

"Anbu seperti mu?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku atau pun anbu. Memang kau pikir kau bisa?"

"Hn kalau aku tentu bisa, akan ku buat dia hancur dengan tangan ku sendiri!" Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya sakura melihat sasuke terlihat raut kebencian dan rasa dendam mendalam

"Sasuke biarkan aku ikut, aku tak akan menggangumu. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantumu."

Sasuke melihat sakura tampak kesungguhan diraut wajah sakura. Sasuke memegang pipi sakura dan...

Chuuuuph..

Sasuke mencium bibir sakura lagi.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kita masuk." Kata sasuke langsung berdiri membiarkan sakura yang masih terduduk

"Ekh sasuke!"

"Hm jangan lupa kau kancingkan lagi bajumu itu!"

"Aaakh sasuke tunggu! Aku boleh ikut kan?" Kata sakura berlari tergesah-gesah mengikuti sasuke sambil mengancingkan bajunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura sedang membereskan sesuatu dikamarnya, nampak bersiap-siap dengan ransel mininya.<p>

Ckleeek...

"Ah kakak!" Ucap sakura tampak gugup

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Hm hanya beres-beres kok kak."

"Apa kau berjanji dengan seseorang?"

"Ma—maksud kakak apa?" Sakura tampak bingung

"Hm begitu ya, kurasa dia berbohong akan kuusir dia." Kata sasori santai

"Ah maksud kakak apa? Siapa yang mau kakak usir?"

"Uchiha sasuke." Sasori langsung pergi dari kamar sakura

"Uwah tunggu kak! Ah aku memang ada janji dengannya kok!" Ucap sakura membuat sasori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Janji apa?"

"Hm hanya jalan-jalan hehehehe." Kata sakura sambil nyengir

"Kembali kekamarmu lalu cepat tidur!"

"Akh kak aku ada janji sama sasuke, aku janji Cuma sebenar kok beneran deh, yah yah kak. Kakak tau kan kalau janji itu tidak boleh diingkari jadi pliiiis." Sakura memohon pada sasori

"Cih kalau dia berani macam-macam padamu, cepat hubungi aku dan jangan pulang larut malam!"

"Siiiaaap!" Teriak sakura sambil hormat dihadapan sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama!"

"Maaf sasuke aku harus meyakinkan kakakku dulu."

"Cih kakakmu... selalu menatap sinis padaku."

"Hahahaha itu karna kau selalu berwajah seperti ini." Sakura menunjukan wajahnya yang dibuat jelek menggunakan kedua jarinya

"Aku tak sejelek itu."

"Sudah ah ayo sasuke."

Sasuke dan sakura masuk kedalam mobil lalu sasuke melajukan kendaran beroda empat yang ia miliki itu dengan kecepatan sedang sesekali sakura memulai pembicaraan namun berakhir dengan keheningan sebenarnya sasuke dan sakura sudah mulai akrab walaupun harus dimulai dengan pertengkaran dahulu tapi kali ini sakura melihat sasuke tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menghentikan laju kendaraannya.

"Hm sasuke kau tak salah berhenti disini?"

"Cepat turun!" kata sasuke sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan sakura memasuki sebuah distro pakaian.

"Selamat malam tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu."

"Tidak, Aku akan memilih baju sendiri." Ucap sasuke datar

"Baiklah tuan silahkan, jika ada yang perlu dibantu silahkan panggil kami" Ucap sopan pegawai distro tersebut

"Hn."

Sasuke masih mengandeng tangan sakura, sakura hanya pasrah saja dibawa kesana kemari oleh sasuke. Sasuke mengambil beberapa setelan pakaian wanita, pakaian yang dipilih sasuke terlihat mini dan seksi-seksi sakura hanya melohok melihat sasuke mengambil pakaian-pakaian itu, bahkan sampai pakaian dalam juga sasuke ambilkan. Sasuke mengambil semua model pakaian dalam dari yang biasa sampai yang seksi ada lingerie juga, sakura tertumpuk oleh pakaian yang sasuke pilihkan olehnya.

Setelah selesai sasuke membawa sakura ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba pakaian.

"Tung—tunggu dulu sasuke apa-apaan ini! Kau mau membohongiku ya?"

Kini sakura dan sasuke berada diruang ganti pakaian

"Aku tak membohongimu? Cepat buka bajumu dan pakai ini dengan begitu kita akan segera kesana." Kata sasuke dingin sambil memberikan beberapa pakaian

"Aku tidak mau, aku ikut denganmu bukan untuk berganti baju!" Ucap sakura tajam

"Kau tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku hah? Kau pasti tau apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini kan? Sa-ku-ra."

"Bisa tidak sih kau tak mengancamku! Lagipula untuk apa sampai harus ganti baju segala? Dan lagi kenapa sebanyak ini?" Cercau sakura penuh pertanyaan

"Wanita yang selalu bersamaku harus tampil modis dan seksi, aku tidak suka tampilanmu yang rapat ini. Dan ini semua untukmu pakailah jika kau sedang bersamaku!" ucap sasuke sambil pelan-pelan membuka baju sakura

"Ba—baiklah sasuke aku bisa sendiri kau keluar saja!"

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu memakaikan ini." Sasuke menunjukan dua buah benda yang membuat sakura memerah, benda itu adalah bra berwarna hitam model tali diikat dileher lalu benda satunya celana dalam dengan warna senada dengan bra, tapi celana dalam itu bermodel tali hampir pull hanya menyisakan sedikit bahan dibagian depan pada celana dalam itu

"Eeer sasuke itu tidak usah ya, aku pakai pakaian dalam kok."

"Cih aku tak suka dengan model pakaian dalammu itu."

Akhirnya sakura menurut dengan ancaman sasuke tentunya. Sasuke dengan cepat melucuti pakaian sakura sesekali sakura mencegah sasuke untuk membuka bajunya tapi sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Sasuke tengah memakaikan pakaian dalam pada sakura dengan serius sasuke memakaikan pakaian itu dimulai dari bra berwarna hitam sesekali sasuke meremas dada sakura sampai sakura berdesah setelah selesai sasuke memakaikan celana dalam

Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan sakura lalu melebarkan celana dalam itu memberi tanda pada sakura untuk memasukan kedua kakinya pada celana itu. Sakurapun menurut. Sasuke menarik celana itu keatas padahal sedikit lagi selesai tapi sasuke malah mengentikan aktifitasnya. Sasuke sedang menatap intens kemaluan sakura, hal itu membuat sakura terkejut sekaligus sangat malu. Sasuke menjilat halus pada objek yang ia tatap intens tadi membuat sakura tambah terkejut

"Saa—sasuke aah apaaah aaah." Sakura berdesah tak tertahan ketika sasuke memasukan lidahnya kelorong sakura

"Nnnngggg aaah ummm ah ah ah..."

Sasuke sedang asik memaju mundurkan lidahnya cukup lama sasuke melakukan kegiatan itu sampai ia merasakan kedutan di liang surgawi sakura

"AaaaaaAAaaakh." Sakura klimaks sasuke menyeruput habis cairan sakura tubuh sakura bergetar hebat dan terhuyung dengan sigap sasuke menangkap sakura.

.

.

Sasuke dan sakura keluar dari ruangan ganti tersebut terlihat ada beberapa pegawai distro terjatuh, sepertinya mereka habis menguping. Kini sakura mengenakan baju yang sasuke pilihkan baju itu kaos pink dengan stelan rok mini full rempel berwarna merah kotak-kotak yang sangat pendek, sekali sakura membungkuk pasti celana dalamnya langsung terlihat ditambah lagi celana dalam yang dipilihkan sasuke ya ampun sakura berjalan saja sampai hati-hati kalau dilihat sakura sekarang seperti 'anggota tiga huruf dua angka' #IYKWIM hohohohoxD

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan sakura memasuki sebuah gedung tua. Tampak ribut dan bising terlihat banyak berbagai macam orang bahkan banyak orang asing disini. Sasuke melewati orang-orang banyak itu santai sambil menggandeng sakura<p>

"Woah sudah kutunggu kedatanganmu bocah." Kata seseorang pria, pria itu bernama sakon sedang memangku wanita cantik berpakaian sangat seksi. Wanita itu terkejut melihat sasuke

"Kapan petandinganya mulai." Kata sasuke dingin.

"Hohohoho kau tampak tak sabaran ya bocah, woah kau bawa seorang gadis ya, begini saja kau membayar setengah jika kalah sisanya cukup dengan gadis itu saja."

"Jangan bermimpi untuk menyentuhnya!Cepat jalankan pertandingannya!" Teriak sasuke menatap tajam pria itu

"HAHAHAHA baiklah bocah, jangan menyesal jika kalah ya? Karin cepat suruh gon untuk memulai petandingan tinju ini." Perintah sakon pada karin ternyata wanita yang dipangku sakon itu adalah karin

"Baik.. tuan." Ucap karin

Pertandingan tengah dimulai terlihat dua orang memakai sarung tangan tinju berdiri saling berhadapan diarena ring tinju keduanya telah memasang kuda-kuda, merekapun baku hantam satu sama lain.

"Errr sasuke kupikir kau akan adu balapan lagi." Kata sakura sambil berbisik pada sasuke sakura duduk disamping sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat pertandingan

"Lalu kenapa juugo ada disana, kau memperalatnya ya? Kau tidak lihat lawannya besar begitu bisa-bisa dia..."

"Lihat dan perhatikanlah dengan tenang." Ucap sasuke dingin membuat sakura bungkam

Pertandingan seru itu masih berlanjut sorak-sorak orang mengema mendukung jagoannya masing-masing. Juugo terjatuh berkali-kali darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya lawannya memang kuat dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tiga kali lipat besarnya dari juugo bisa ditebak pertandingan memang tidak seimbang.

"Hahahahaha lihat bocah! Sudah kubilag kan kau akan kalah. Kau menantangku pakai ikan teri seperti itu sudah jelaskan siapa yang menang?" Ucap sakon mengejek sasuke sambil mencium bibir karin

"Hn kau belum melihatnya sampai akhir pak tua." Ucap sasuke santai

"Hahaha sampai Akhir? yang ada jagoan terimu akan mati."

"JUUGO JANGAN KALAH! BANGKIT JUUGO AKU TAU KAU PASTI BISA! JUUGO! GO JUUGO! GO GO GO! MAJU JUUGO JANGAN MAU KALAH! GUNAKAN OTAKMU! BADAN BESAR BELUM TENTU PINTAR! AYO JUUGO!" Sakura berteriak menggunakan toA yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Dia menyemangati juugo sambil berdiri membuat orang-orang menengok kearah sakura

"Shh apa yang kau lakukan sakura!" Kata sasuke tampak kesal dengan tingkah sakura

"Menyemangati juugo!" Kata sakura santai

"Hahahaha gadis yang bersemangat ya, aku suka dengan gadis seperti itu." Ucap sakon sekali lagi membuat sasuke ingin menonjok wajah sakon

"Hm terimakasih tapi aku tidak mau padamu." Ucapan sakura membuat orang-orang yang mendengar ucapan sakura jadi menahan tawa membuat sakon kesal. Sasuke meyerengai puas

Jugoo yang sedang tersungkur jadi bangkit dan tersenyum tipis, dia merasa dicharge oleh sakura berkat teriakan sakura. Juugo bangkit lalu menghantam wajah lawannya sekali pukulan langsung kena dan terus-menerus menghantam wajah lawannya itu lawanya tentu tidak diam saja dia pun berusaha melawan juugo tetapi seakan gerakan lawannya terbaca oleh juugo dengan mudah juugo menghindar. Pertandingan seru ini berakhir wasitpun meniup pluitnya lalu tangan juugo diangkat oleh wasit bertanda juugolah pemenangnya.

"Kau lihat? Akulah pemenangnya." Sasuke menyerengai puas

"Cih Kau pasti curang bocah! Aku ingin pertandingan ulang"

"Kau sudah kalah BRENGSEK! Sekarang aku minta uang berserta seluruh asetmu sesuai perjanjian kita!"

"Hahahahah kau pikir aku takut padamu bocah? Hm kau pikir dengan begini kau bisa menghancurkanku, membuatku miskin? Lalu kau bisa membalaskan dendam ayahmu padaku? HahahhHUUAAAHAHAHA." Sakon tertawa mengelegar

Jangan bercanda! SEMUANYA! HABISI MEREKA!" Teriak sakon entah memerintah siapa

Munculah orang-orang bertubuh besar menghampiri sasuke dengan membawa berbagai senjata

"Ciiiih! Sialan." Umpat sasuke

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Update kilat! \^0^/ untuk chapter berikutnya bersabar sedikit ya T-T gomen ne, hm apa lagi ya? Oh iya makasih buat para readers yang setia baca ff saya sama para fav dan followersnya yang makin bertambah terus setiap update woaah apa lagi review nya saya senang liat reaksi kalian sumpah apapun isi reviewnya kadang suka bikin saya terkejut hahahahaxD sepertinya memang begini ya rasanya jadi author hihihihixD oke kiritik dan sarannya silahkan isi di kolom bawah ini *nunjuk kebawahxD sampai jumpa dichapter berukutnya. \^0^/


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

Pairing: SasuXSaku

Rate: M

**Warming: AU, OOC, Alur buyar, EYD kacau balau, Typo merajalela DLL.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Silahkan dibaca \^0^/

.

.

Target chapter 7

Suasana ricuh mengema disebuah gedung tua baku hantam mendominasi tempat ini. Sasuke dikepung segerombolan orang-orang yang membawa benda-benda tajam mereka adalah pereman bayaran. Sakura berada dibelakang sasuke mencermati keadaan sekitar, Sakura melihat Juugo sedang bertarung dengan beberapa orang diarena ring.

Beberapa pereman maju untuk mengajar sasuke, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkis serangan orang-orang itu sambil tetap melindungi sakura. Terlihat ada seorang bertubuh besar ingin membacok Sasuke mata sasuke melebar.

Syuuuuuuut...

Sleeeeb...

Tiba-tiba orang bertubuh besar itu terhuyung kesamping, Sasuke melihat ada jarum kecil menancap dileher orang itu. Sasuke langsung melihat arah belakangnya ternyata...

Sakura tengah menembakan jarum-jarum kecil pada orang-orang yang ingin menghajarnya kedua tangan Sakura sangat lincah menembak sangat akurat cukup banyak pereman yang tumbang berkat tembakan sakura karena jarum kecil itu mengandung obat bius dosis tinggi.

Sasuke tersenyum sekaligus menyerengai melihat aksi Sakura dengan sigap sasuke kembali menghajar orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak Sakura

"Hn. Harusnya aku bertanya seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pada musuhnya

BAAAAAKH...

BIIIIIGHH...

BRRUUAAAAAHKK...

DUAAAAAKH...

Pukulan, hantaman, tonjokan, perkelahian yang ekstrim semakin ramai dan mengema.

"Sasuke-sama anda baik-baik saja? Maafkan saya kami datang terlambat" Ucap seseorang belutut dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepat urusi mereka suigetsu! Kalau perlu bunuh mereka semua!" Perintah sasuke tegas

"Baik! Sasuke-sama!" Dengan cepat Suigetsu menuruti perintah Sasuke, Suigetsu adalah pengawal pribadi Sasuke

"Kalian dengar apa yang katakan Sasuke-sama? Laksanakan sekarang!" Teriak suigetsu dihadapan anak-anak buahnya

"Roger!" Jawab serempak anak-anak buahnya Suigetsu, dengan cepat mereka melesat menghajar preman-preman itu

"Bereskan Sakon Sui! Aku tidak terima kegagalan." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil melewati Suigetsu.

"Baik Sasuke-sama." Ucap Suigetsu sambil sedikit membungkukan kepalanya seraya Sasuke pergi

Sasuke menghentikan acara tembak-tembakan Sakura, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Banyak orang menghadang langkah Sasuke tapi dengan cepat anak buahnya suigetsu melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung tua itu

"Eh Eh Sasuke kenapa kita keluar?"

"Apa kau ingin mati didalam hah?"

"Ikh bukan begitu maksudku apa tidak apa-apa kita keluar, ada Juugo didalamkan? Kita perlu menolongnya Sasuke!"

"Juugo bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, semuanya sudah selesai orang-orangku yang akan membereskannya."

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki mobil lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung itu. Di dalam mobil tampak seperti biasa hening tapi Sakura tak sengaja melihat bagian perut Sasuke terlihat basah dan sedikit sobekan pada baju sasuke yang berwarna hitam.

"Sasuke kau terluka? Perutmu..."

"Ini hanya luka ringan, jadi biarkan saja." Ucap Sasuke datar menatap kedepan

"Tidak! Kita kerumah sakit ya? Obati lukamu Sasuke!" Kata Sakura cemas

"Hn. Tidak perlu."

"Kau ini, nanti kau bisa mati kehabisan darah apa kau ingin seperti itu?"

"Luka seperti ini tak akan membuat darahku habis." Kini Sasuke menatap tajam ke Sakura seakan berkata bahwa ia tak ingin berdebat untuk saat ini, keheninganpun kembali menyelimuti suasana dimobil. Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan rumah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun Sakura?"

"Sasuke... turunlah akan kuobati lukamu ya?" Ucap Sakura lembut berharap Sasuke mau menurut

"Hn. Tidak. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah jelek kakakmu." Ucap Sasuke datar

"Ish Sasuke ayolah kakaku tak menggigit kok, ayo masuk kerumahku!" Ucap Sakura sambil membujuk Sasuke

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar ya aku ambil kotak P3K dulu." Ucap Sakura sehabis membantu Sasuke duduk disofa padahal Sasuke mampu melakukannya tapi ya Sakura menawarkan diri Sasukepun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bisa memeluk Sakura ketika Sakura memapahnya ternyata otak mesum sasuke terus berjalan ya -_-

Tak lama Sakura datang membawa kotak P3K sambil membaca secarik kertas

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hm oh ini? Pesan memo dari kakakku dia ada tugas mendadak." Ucap Sakura sambil menyiapkan obat untuk Sasuke

Otak Sasuke langsung mencerna cepat itu berarti kakaknya yang menurut Sasuke jelek itu tak ada dirumah, itu artinya Sakura sendirian dan berarti Sasuke bisa...

"Sasuke buka baju biar ku bersihkan lukamu terlebih dahulu."

"Hn."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hn' cepat buka bajumu!" Ucap Sakura geregetan

"Kau yang ingin membuka mengobati lukaku jadi buka saja sendiri." Ucap Sasuke santai sambil menyerengai terpantri diwajahnya

"Ck kau ini bisa tidak sih sedetik saja tidak menyebalkan." Kata Sakura sebal sambil duduk disamping Sasuke lalu membuka baju Sasuke.

Terlihat jelas badan Sasuke yang sixpack membuat Sakura merona. Sakura tengah membersihkan luka Sasuke menggunakan alkohol Sasuke tampak tenang tak terlihat kesakitan.

Sasuke menatap intens wajah cantik nan manis Sakura, Sakura sadar Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya Sakura pura-pura tak peduli ia tetap fokus mengobati luka Sasuke

Tangan Sasuke mulai nakal masuk kedalam baju Sakura menuju kedua bukit kembar Sakura. Namun tangan Sasuke ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Kau ini sedang terluka begini masih saja bersikap mesum padaku." Kata Sakura sebal

"Hn. Jika berada didekatmu aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menyentuhmu." Kata Sasuke jujur

"A—apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku jika berada didekatmu, dan kau tau... jika nafsuku tak tersalurkan rasanya kepalaku mau pecah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura membuat Sakura agak grogi dan terdiam entah kenapa kata-kata Sasuke membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura hendak mencium bibir Sakura.

"Eh Sasuke tunggu dulu! lihat tuh lukamu berdarah lagi." Sakura menahan dada Sasuke

"Aku tak peduli." Sasuke masih berusaha ingin mencium Sakura

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terangkat wajahnya dipukul oleh seseorang berambut merah. Orang itu adalah sasori.

"Kyaaaaaa kak Sasori!" Sakura refleks teriak lalu mencegah Sasori untuk menghajar Sasuke

"Jangan kak! Sasuke sedang terluka." Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasori mengentikan aksinya

PLETAK...

Tiba-tiba ada orang lagi kali ini memukul kepala Sasuke membuat Sasuke geram, marah, sekaligus kesal

"Dasar Bodoh apa yang kau lalukan pada Sakura hah?" Kata orang itu

"Kak Itachi!" Gumam Sakura

"Aku ingin menciumnya kenapa memang?" Ucap Sasuke santai menatap tajam Sasori maupun Itachi

"Brengsek!" Geram Sasori

PLAAAAK...

Tamparan keras mengenai wajah Sasuke Itachilah yang menampar wajah Sasuke dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke

"Kau tidak pantas melakukan itu pada Sakura Sasuke!" Ucapan Itachi sangat pelan namun sangat menusuk dibalas decihan oleh Sasuke

Sasori mengepal keras ingin sekali dia meninju wajah Sasuke.

"Kumohon hentikan! Jangan sakiti Sasuke lagi dia sedang terluka." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi Sasori dan Itachi

"Sakura masuk kekamarmu sekarang!"

"Ta-tapi kak ak—"

"AKU BILANG MASUK!" Teriak Sasori tampak marah

Sakura belum pernah melihat Sasori semarah ini, Sakurapun menurut pergi kekamarnya.

Itachi menatap datar Sasuke lalu tatapannya melembut ketika melihat luka Sasuke.

"Sasori maafkan adikku, Aku akan segera membawanya pulang."

"Cih cepat bawa adikmu yang brengsek itu!" Gumam Sasori tampak masih jelas raut kemarahan diwajahnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi kak Sasori." Sapa Sakura pada Sasori

"Hm pagi Sakura..." Balas sapa Sasori pada Sakura riang

Keduanya telah duduk dimeja makan lalu menyantap sarapan pagi mereka, Sakura ingin sekali bertanya pada Sang kakak apakah kakaknya itu masih marah padanya tapi melihat sikapnya tadi membalas sapaan Sakura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, padahal Sakura sangat yakin semalam Sasori sangat marah padanya.

"Jadi... seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba memecah keheningan membuat sakura kaget.

"Er itu... bukan seperti apa-apa kok kak kami hanya berteman, yah hanya berteman." Kata sakura sedikit menjelaskan pada sasori.

"Hm begitu? Lalu kenapa semalam dia seperti ingin menciummu dan bahkan dia mengaku bahwa dia ingin menciummu, apa seperti itu masih bisa disebut teman biasa?" pertanyaan Sasori membuat Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa

"Jawab Sakura!" Ucap Sasori sekali lagi membuat Sakura tersadar sebenarnya Sakura sedang mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat dipikirannya namun nihil Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"A—aku tidak tau." Kata Sakura nyaris berbisik namun terdengar oleh Sasori.

"Cih apa dia suka padamu?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Apakah kau suka padanya?"

"Aku tidak tau."

Untuk sekian kalinya Sasori bertanya dan jawaban Sakura hanya 'tidak tahu' sebenarnya Sasori sangat kesal namun Sasori tidak tunjukan. Sasori tidak tega memarahi Sakura.

"Sshh Sakura kau itu terlalu polos, jika dia hanya mempermainkanmu berhentilah untuk dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Aku mengerti kak!"

"Baiklah bila dia menyakitimu... katakan padaku!"

Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Kak...?"

"Ya apa sakura?"

"Soal semalam. Apa kakak tidak marah padaku?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat sasori tersenyum lalu menatap Sakura lembut

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu kau satu-satunya yang kupunya, aku tak akan marah padamu." Perkataan Sasori membuat Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya. Sakura tahu sangat tahu malah Sasori memang sangat menyayangi dirinya sepenuh hati.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke dikelas. Karna Sakura pikir Sasuke tidak akan masuk hari ini teringat luka Sasuke cukup parah semalam.

"Em Sasuke kau sudah baikkan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Hn." Jawaban seperti biasa dari Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengeserkan kakinya memberikan jalan untuk Sakura lewat dan duduk dikursinya

Sakura langsung duduk disamping Sasuke. Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Sakura suasana kelas masih tampak sepi hanya ada mereka berdua

"Sasuke seharusnya kau jangan masuk dulu kau kan masih sakit."

"Bisakah kau diam kupingku masih sakit karena pagi-pagi Itachi terus mengomel kau ingin menambahkan agar kupingku meradang hah?" Dumel Sasuke

"Hihihihi."

"Cih sekarang kau malah tertawa." Kali ini Sasuke mulai kesal

"Hump bukan begitu sasuke.. Aku juga diomeli kok sama kak Sasori tadi saat sarapan hum bukan mengomel sih mungkin hanya memperingatiku." Kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Memang apa yang kakakmu katakan?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Hum rahasia hehehe."

"Cih cepat katakan atau aku akan menciummu sekarang!" Kata Sasuke agak meninggi

"Ikh kau itu ya..."

"Ck cepat katakan!"

"Kata kakakku 'jika kau hanya mempermainkanku aku harus meninggalkanmu'" Kata Sakura cepat kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke agak terkejut

"Jadi kau pikir aku hanya mempermainkanmu?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"..."

"Hee jawab!" Kali ini Sasuke sedikit agak teriak

"IYA!" Sakurapun menjawab tak kalah kencang teriakannya

"Cih! Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Sasuke

"Ikh apa kau bilang? Memang iya kan? kau hanya mempermainkanku saja! Jangan mengelak kau Sasuke! Kau kan memang seperti itu sering mempermainkan wanita!" Cercau sakura pada Sasuke

"Berhenti berbicara atau kau mau kuperkosa?" Ucapan santai Sasuke membuat Sakura diam sekaligus merinding sekujur tubuh.

'Huaaaaa kak Sasori aku diancam sama iblis mesum ini hiks hiks...' Dengan berberat hati Sakura hanya bisa membatin dengan plus bonus mengadu pada Sasori -_-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura sedang ada ditoilet tengah memcuci tangan, setelah mencuci tangan Sakura bercermin didepan kaca lalu Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Aaargh leherku! Dasar Si iblis mesum! Iiikh banyak sekali bercak merahnya." Geram Sakura yang sedang bercermin didepan kaca toilet

Deeerrreeet...derreeeeet...

Sakura mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya ternyata ada panggilan masuk.

"Ck sial! Tidak mungkin aku angkat disini kan?" Sakura melihat beberapa siswi masuk ketoilet

Sakura pun langsung pergi meningggalkan toilet panggilan masuk itu adalah dari Itachi yang kini sedang menjalankan misi.

.

.

.

"Eh Karin itu cewe yang merebut Sasuke darimu kan?" Tanya seorang gadis pada karin dia adalah teman sebangkunya Karin

"Iya kau benar Ai itu orangnya cantik sih memang tapi ku dengar dia sering berciuman dengan Sasuke iiikh menyebalkan! Dasar cewe murahan! Padahal anak baru! Berani sekali melakukan itu pada Sasuke Menjijikan!" Kata seorang yang juga temannya Karin, bukannya Karin yang menjawab malah dia yang seenaknya menjawab panjang lebar penuh cacian terlihat sekali bahwa dia itu benci pada Sakura.

"Sssst tenanglah Ai, Kazuki belum saatnya kita menghancurkannya bersabarlah..." Ucap Karin tajam memandang Sakura yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan, diikuti senyuman licik oleh kedua temannya Karin

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Akh kak Itachi syukurlah! Hm! Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa lagi hubungi aku saja oke!"

Rasa lega memenuhi relung hati Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura mengalami ketegangan yang sangat hebat dimana saat Itachi berkata bahwa dalam keadaan terdesak pada saat itu juga Sakura dengan cepat membantu Itachi.

"Hwaa! Iiikh kau! Mengagetkanku saja!" Teriak Sakura kaget ketika sedang membalikan tubuhnya ada Sasuke tepat dibelakangnya

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Sakura acuh langsung pergi melewati Sasuke begitu saja

"Cih berani sekali kau mengacuhkan—"

"Sst Sasuke kau mendengar sesuatu tidak?" Sakura memotong perkatan Sasuke membuat Sasuke jengkel namun Sasuke tahan ketika jari telunjuk Sakura menyentuh bibirnya

Hening beberapa detik

"Hn tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Masa tidak kedengaran! Itu! Tuh! ada lagi Sasuke coba dengarkan! Hm sebelah sini!" Sakura mengikuti suara yang menurutnya aneh bin misterius itu Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang Sakura.

Terdengar jelas bunyi

TAK! TOK! TAK! TOK!

Suara bunyi itu terhalangi oleh rak buku besar ruangan ini adalah perpustakaan yang besar namun sedang ditutup, itulah alasan Sakura masuk ruangan ini karena pasti tidak ada orang disini memang tak salah perhitungan Sakura akan tetapi...

Mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat dibalik rak buku itu terjawab sudah rasa penasaran Sakura...

Sakura hendak mau pergi dari tempat itu namun langkahnya ditahan oleh Sasuke

"Perhatikan sampai selesai!" Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura

"A—paan kau! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Sasuke!" Balas Sakura kesal namun berbisik juga

"Tidak. Kubilang perhatikan ya perhatikan!"

"Nanti ketahuan Sasuke ayo kita pergi saja!"

"Ck! Sepertinya memang perlu ancaman ya untuk mengakhiri perdebatan denganmu."

Acara bisik-bisikan mereka berakhir dengan kemenangan ditangan Sasuke tentunya Sakura langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke memilih menurut dan bungkam.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang melihat adegan live film biru yang diperankan oleh teman sekelas mereka yaitu Shikamaru dan Ino. Ternyata bunyi itu disebabkan oleh Shikamaru yang sedang asik menikmati tubuh Ino lalu terciptalah suara itu karena Shikamaru dan Ino melakukan 'kegiatan' itu diatas meja yang sepertinya kurang seimbang semakin cepat Shikamaru menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin keras pula meja itu berbunyi.

Sakura menegang melihat adegan itu entah rasa takut karena Sasuke ada didekatnya atau karena hal lain. sedangkan Sasuke? jangan ditanya -0-/

Sasuke berinisiatif untuk melihat adegan itu melalui celah-celah buku yang ia turunkan beberapa, itu bertujuan agar mereka bisa melihat adegan itu sambil duduk dan supaya tidak ketahuan juga. Sebenarnya jarak mereka dengan Shikamaru dan Ino cukup jauh namun untuk berjaga-jaga. Sasuke memposisikan dibelakang Sakura dengan tatapan mesum tangan Sasuke mulai meraba-raba tubuh Sakura membuat Sakura mengeluh. Kini Sasuke menghadapkan wajah Sakura pada wajahnya

"Sasuke kumohon jangan lakukan 'itu' padaku..." Ucapnya berbisik dan terdengar sedikit bergetar saat ini ketakutan Sakura memuncak

Sasuke tampak intens pemandang wajah Sakura lalu dengan lembut Sasuke mencium bibir sakura.

ChuuuUuup...

Teriakan Ino mengema ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya setelah kegiatan Ino dan Shikamaru selesai mereka berdua bergegas masuk kekelas karena bel pelajaran telah berbunyi.

Jangan lupa! Masih ada dua sejoli lagi yang sedang bercumbu diruangan itu.

PLAAAK...!

Sakura mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke dan langsung menamparnya

"Sudah cukup! SASUKE! AKU MUAK! Aku tidak mau kau perlakukan begini terus olehmu terserah kau saja mau membongkar identitasku atau apa pun TERSERAH!" Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura keberadaannya disini adalah tugas bukan untuk melayani nafsu mesumnya Sasuke yang tiada batasnya itu.

"Setelah kubongkar lalu kau akan apa?"

"Aku akan pergi jauh dari sini dan darimu kalau perlu keluar negeri, apa kau lupa aku adalah seorang anbu! Jika kau pikir akan tamat riwayatku setelah kau membongkar identitas asliku kau salah! Aku tidak takut padamu atau apapun!" Ucap sakura Sangat tajam pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke kesal dengan cepat sasuke melumpuhkan pergerakan Sakura dari belakang membuat Sakura lumpuh total sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

"Aawwwh..."

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk bisa lepas dari ku! Kau tak akan bisa ingat itu baik-baik!" Ucap Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Sakura

"A—apa maksudmu? Kenpa kau berkata seperti itu hah?" Balas Sakura sambil meronta

"Karena kau sudah jadi miliku!"

"Aku bukan mainanmu Brengsek! Yang bisa kau miliki lalu kau buang setelah kau sudah bosan, Cepat lepaskan aku Sasuke!"

Sasuke malah mengeratkan bekukkannya setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura

"Dengar baik-baik aku tidak menganggapmu seperti barang." Kata Sasuke menusuk ditelinga Sakura

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersikap mesum padaku hah?" Teriak sakura prustasi

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu..." Ucap sasuke cepat sambil merengangkan bekukannya diganti oleh pelukan pada sakura.

Hening...

"Ka—kau pasti melakukan ini juga pada wanita lain lalu setelah kau tak menyukainya lagi kau mengempaskannya begitu saja i—iya kan?" Ucapan Sakura benar-benar membuat kusabaran Sasuke habis tangan sasuke mengepal keras dengan cepat sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja

"Iiiikh kenapa dia berwajah menyeramkan begitu, memang iya kan benar ucapanku!?" Gumam Sakura

"Aaargh kenapa sih dia itu selalu begitu! Menyebalkan!" Cercau Sakura kesal

"Dadaku... Kenapa bedecak cepat sekali..." Tanpa sadar sakura memegang dadanya sendiri

"Pasti aku salah makan..." Kata Sakura pelan mengingat tadi pagi Sasori memasak sarapan ala kadarnya jadi itulah yang ada dipikirannya

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sreeeegggh...

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu kelas mereka

"Maaf sensei saya telat masuk." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk

"Karena kau baru sekali melanggar peraturanku jadi untuk sekarang kumaafkan tapi jangan coba-coba untuk mengulangi lagi mengerti?" Ucap tegas Sang guru dia adalah Anko Sensei

"Baik Sensei terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sopan dan kembali membungkuk lalu menuju tempat duduknya

"Baiklah Anak-anak seperti yang kita tahu setiap setaun sekali kita mengadakan pariwisata yang bertujuan untuk mengeratkan rasa solid antara Guru dan Murid maupun antara Murid tentu saja dengan berekreasi namun diimbangi dengan edukasi juga." Perkataan Sensei Anko mengema langsung disambut meriah oleh murid-murid dikelas.

"Ingat sampaikan surat pemberitahuan itu pada orang tua kalian lalu tanda tangani surat itu mengerti!"

"Mengerti Sensei!" Jawab serempak para murid

"Woah gunung Fuji?" Kata Sakura sumeringah

"Cih.."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam tapi langsung melengos ketika mereka saling tatap. Sasuke hanya kembali berdecih.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Baiklah kita balas review yeeeaaaaah! \^0^

**heasty47 eclair: **Tenang aja itu tidak akan terjadi kok! Kalau udah sama-sama suka tuh baru hihihihi, iya bakar dah sesukamu tapi jangan rambu saya yang kamu bakar ya rambut sasuke aja #ditebas pedang kisame sama sasuke*lho! hahahaxD tega kalo nabrak tembok sakit tau nubruk kasur aja ya hehehehe yang ada kagak lanjut2 nie fic hahahaxD oke! Ikutan ngilang juga bareng orochimaru *KYAAAA! Hehehehe silahkan baca chapter tujuh nya \^0^/

**Manda Vvidenarint: **Hahahaha ya bisa dibilang kayak gitu tapi si sakon emang licik kok. Terima kasih dah baca n review silahkan dibaca chapter tujuh nya \^0^/

**suket alang alang: **Aku memang sengaja buat karakter sakura kayak gitu tapi gak jadi gampangan kok kondisi yang membuatnya terpaksa jadi sedikit agak eeerr— hm maaf kalau kamu gak suka sakura aku buat jadi kayak gitu ya peace ^0^v terima kasih dah mau baca n review silahkan dibaca chapter tujuh nya ^0^/

**caesarpuspita: **Iya kamu benar! Kalau ketauan gimana ya? Hihihi sayangnya engga ketauan yey #tosan sama sasuke hahahahaxD Maaf ya kenyataannya updatenya kelamaan T-T Maaf kan aku! #terjun kesumur silahkan dibaca chapter tujuh nya ^0^/

**Guest: **Iya kemesuman sasuke saya jamin kagak bakalan putus deh ^0^d hahahahaxD boong bercanda kok! Entar saya dianggep maniak lagi iiiih~~~ hahahaxD haduh sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya lama up date nya hiks hiks lanjut aja deh silahkan dibaca chapter tujuhnya ^0^/

**ss:** Hihihihi makasih dah mau baca dan review tapi saya gak janji ya bakalan ngurangin lime ato lemonya #kabur hahahahaxD Silahkan dibaca chapter tujuhnya saya gak maksa kok hihihi ^0^/

**krystaljung13: **Hihihihi saya juga suka makanya saya buat fic kayak ginixD yah tapi sayang updatenya kelamaan maaf ya T-T terimakasih dah mau baca dan review silahkan dibaca chapter tujuh nya ^0^/

**hanazono yuri: **Dah lanjut nih silahkan dibaca chapter tujuh nya

**AoiSora56: **Udah lanjut nih terimakasi dah mau baca dan review silahkan dibaca chapter tujuh nya \^0^/

**Luca Marvel: **Hm kalau mereka berdendam mungkin akan seperti itu namu cerita disini bukan seperti itu itachi itu adalah pasukan anbu tugasnya seperti tentara seperti tentara namun lebih khusus kalau sasuke... rahasia hahahahaxD gak seru kan kalau udah ketauan duluan hehehehe tapi sesuai apa yang kamu bilang kok mereka bertindak dengan caranya masing-masing ^0^d yup karinnya orang yang sama kok, oke silahkan dibaca chapter tujuh nya \^0^/

**KAZEHAYA KAGOME: **Hwaaaaa maaaf update telat, tapi terimakasi ya dah mau baca n review silahkan dibaca chapter tujuh nya \^0^/

**Processing Data: **Terimakasi udah mau baca dan review \^0^/ kamu bukan sotoy kok tapi ramenxD *aku jadi Lapaaarrr! hahahahaxD kamu benar kok fic saya masih banyak kekuranganya hehehehexD kita sama sama masih newbie ya hihihihixD oke silahkan dibaca chapter tujuh nya \^0^/

Beres sudah! Kalau ada yang salah atas balasan reviewnya silahkan protes pada saya \^0^/

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pertama-tama saya ucapkan permohonan maaf karena... karena kemaren-kemaren gak punya ide huuuuuuaaaaaa buat bikin chapter ini hiks hiks hiks jadi telat update terus belum lagi masalah ini itu dan bla bla bla hiks hiks sekali lagi saya minta duit eh salah minta maaf maksudnya hehehehe oke maafkan ya? Tenang saja meskipun badai menghadang pasti saya bisa lewat yeaaaah semangat! ^0^9 oke berikan keritik dan saran kalian dibawah ini! Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya inget gak janji update kilat lho!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuXSaku**

**Rate: M**

**Warming: Au, Ooc, always Typo, Alur tak tentu arah, ancur, berantakan DLL.**

Silahkan disantap \^0^/

* * *

><p>Target chapter 8<p>

.

.

.

.

"A-no Sa-su-ke kun—"

"Aku bertukar tempat duduk dengan Naruto ku harap kau tidak berisik." Kata Sasuke dingin pada Hinata sambil mengeratkan jaket dan memejamkan matanya

"Bu-kan-nya ka-u du-du-k ber-sa-ma Sa-ku-ra c-han?" Kata Hinata merasa heran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan ia merasa kecewa seharusnya kan yang duduk bersamanya sekarang adalah Naruto

"Aku rasa telingamu masih normal hyuga, kalau kau masih bersuara aku akan mengusirmu." What the? Itukan kursi busnya Hinata dan Naruto kenapa jadi Sasuke yang seenaknya. Hinata ingin protes tapi apa daya, ia terlalu takut sama Sasuke.

Hari ini adalah hari semua para siswa dan siswi KHS berpariwisata.

.

.

.

Sakura baru sampai kesekolah diantar oleh sang kakak menggunakan motor. Setelah Sakura berpamitan dengan Sasori, Sakura langsung menuju busnya. Sakura mencari no kursinya Sakura menduga bahwa ia akan duduk berpasangan dengan Sasuke tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Pagi Hinata." Sapa Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata sebenarnya Sakura agak terkejut melihat siapa pasangan duduknya Hinata.

"P-Pa-gi Sa-ku-ra c-han." Balas Hinata agak mengecilkan suaranya, ternyata dia menuruti perintah Sasuke, Hinata menuduk merasa tidak enak pada Sakura

"Hm kau kenapa Hinata? Sakit?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat Hinata tidak seperti biasanya

"A-ku ba-baik-ba-ik sa-ja kok."Jawab Hinata berbohong, bukan berbohong karna sakit tapi karna merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura dan ia juga tidak suka duduk bersama Sasuke, Hinata menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari Sakura dengan senyuman

"Oh syukurlah aku cari kursiku dulu ya sepertinya ada dibelakang sana hehehe." Ucap Sakura sambil membalas senyuman Hinata

Meski mata Sasuke tertutup dengan jelas ia mendengar perbincangan Sakura dan Hinata tadi, walaupun memakai earphone dikedua telinganya tetapi diam-diam Sasuke langsung meng-pause-kan lagu yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Sakura menemukan kursinya...

"Hay Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto riang

"Ah Naruto! Hay!" Balas Sakura, jujur Sakura agak terkejut

"Hehehe kau terkejut ya? Aku bertukar tempat duduk dengan Teme," Kata Naruto nyengir

"Hahahaha iya, ah terima kasih Naruto" Kata Sakura tertawa sambil mengangkat tas besarnya untuk ditaruh diatas tempat khusus menyimpan tas/barang, dan Naruto membantu Sakura mengangkatnya

"Kau tidak kecewa kan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Hahahahaha tidak kok, aku malah senang duduk bersamamu." Kata Sakura jujur

"Hehehehe." Naruto tersipu malu sambil cengengesan tidak jelas membuat Sakura tersenyum merasa lucu melihat raut wajah Naruto

"Hum Naruto boleh aku duduk dekat jendela?"

"Ah kau mau diduduk dekat jendela? Ah tentu Sakura-chan silahkan!" Naruto langsung keluar dari kursinya lalu bertukar tempat duduk dengan Sakura

"Hihihi makasih ya Naruto kau baik sekali sih," Ucap Sakura sambil kembali tersenyum membuat Naruto tersipu malu tuk kesekian kalinya

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu instruksi dari guru Kakashi, akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura dan kawan-kawan jalan

Sepanjang perjalan suasana di bus sangat ramai canda tawa mendominasi suasana didalam bus termasuk Sakura ia berkali-kali tertawa oleh ulah Naruto bercanda, bercerita sampai bernyayi bersama diiringi gitar milik Kiba, Sakura terlihat sangat senang jelas saja Sakura jarang menikmati momen seperti ini besenang-senang dengan Naruto dan juga teman-teman kelasnya sungguh menyenangkan, Sakura bisa merasakan seperti gadis biasa.

Namun kesenangan dalam bus tidak semua merasakan, nyatanya kini bisa dilihat Hinata tampak bete sekaligus tegang, berkali-kali ia melihat Sasuke meninju dinding bus Hinata sampai bisa melihat punggung tangan Sasuke memerah akibat tinjunya sendiri,

Sebenarnya Hinata sangat ingin bertanya pada Sasuke ataupun mengentikan kelakuan Sasuke itu tapi ia urungkan niat itu mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi, Hinata hanya bisa berkhayal andai saja sekarang bersama Naruto pasti ia tidak akan sebete ini, mendengar berkali-kali Naruto dan Sakura tertawa membuat Hinata agak sedikit cemburu, Hinata langsung dengan cepat mengelengkan kepalanya cemburu pada sahabatnya sendiri itu tidak benar! Hinata percaya pada Sakura.

Lagipula Hinata merasa lega setidaknya tidak hanya dia sendiri yang merasa cemburu, Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih terpejam, Hinata bisa mendengar suara dari earphone yang terdapat dikuping Sasuke sepertinya Sasuke sengaja mengkeraskan sampai full i-phone miliknya, Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hum apa Naruto?" Kata Sakura sambil menengok kearah Naruto

"Kau sedang ada masalah sama Teme ya?" Tanya Naruto, sebenarnya dari tadi Naruto ingin bertanya ini pada Sakura

"Hm itu..." Sakura menjeda.

"A-ku tak memaksa kok kalau kau tak mau bercerita," Kata Naruto ragu dan merasa tidak enak pada Sakura

"Hehehe tidak kok, tak usah merasa canggung begitu." Kata Sakura nyengir

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti, apalagi mengingat dia malah bertukar duduk denganmu," Ucap Sakura jujur

"Tapi jujur Saja aku malah sangat senang jika memang benar dia marah, benci ataupun berniat menjauh dariku, a—ku pasti akan sangat amat bersyukur karnanya." Ucap Sakura lebih jujur lagi, matanya melihat ke arah pemandangan diluar jendela yang terus-menerus terlewati

"Aa.. hm aku rasa Teme tidak benci padamu Sakura-chan." Kini mata Sakura kembali menatap Naruto dan hanya terdiam

"Aku rasa dia sangat menyukaimu." Kata Naruto sangat jelas dipendengaran Sakura

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Naruto—" Kata Sakura belum tuntas dipotong oleh Naruto

"Tidak Sakura-chan! Aku sangat tahu Teme, dia adalah sahabatku."

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat wajah serius Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka dengan sikap eeerr—mesumnya Teme tapi percayalah Sakura-chan itu adalah bentuk rasa sukanya padamu—"

"Naruto kau itu benar-benar sahabatnya Sasuke ya?" Kali ini Sakura yang memotong

"Ya tentu,"

"Apa kau temannya dari kecil?"

"Hm iya!?"

"Apa kalian sering sekelas?"

"I—iya,"

"Apa kau tahu kepribadianya?"

"Iya aku sangat tahu,"

"Apakah dia punya seorang kakak?"

"Iya punya,"

"Apakah kau pernah dimesumi olehnya?"

"Iya ta—uhump!?" Naruto dengan cepat menutupi mulutnya

"Hmmph, HAHAHAHAHA," Sakura tertawa geli

"T—tidak! Itu tidak benar Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Teriak Naruto malu

"Hahaha, maaf ha—aaah..." Sakura menarik nafas sejenak

"Aku pernah melihat Sasuke bermersaan dengan wanita lain, itu yang membuatku tidak mungkin untuk mempercayainya lagipula aku tidak menyukainya kok, jadi hal seperti ini tak perlu dipermasalahkan." Ucap Sakura santai tapi ia merasa agak kurang yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri barusan

"Ka—kau tak menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Iya."

"Sebenarnya sama sepertimu aku juga tidak suka dengan sifat buruknya Teme itu—" Kata Naruto terjeda

"Tapi selama yang pernah kulihat, aku belum pernah melihat dia mendekati wanita."

"Cih tapi dia sering dekat dengan wanita Naruto! bahkan aku sudah pernah melihat Sasuke mel—" Sakura tersulut emosi karna ucapan Naruto namun tiba-tiba dia langsung menutup mulut sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanya

"Melakukan sex?" Kata Naruto melanjutkan ucapan Sakura sambil berbisik. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar bisikan Naruto

"Sakura-chan, para wanita itulah yang mendekati Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke tidak pernah—"

"Cukup! Naruto cukup! Aku tidak mau memdengar ceritamu lagi!" Kata Sakura agak kesal, Naruto agak terkejut lalu tatapannya melembut melihat Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Hm baiklah, maafkan aku!" Sakura tak bergeming

"Sakura-chan jangan marah padaku kumohon maafkan aku!" Suara cempreng Naruto memohon

"Iya! Iya! Iiiikh berhentilah bersuara cempreng begitu Naruto!" Protes Sakura lalu keduanya tertawa bersama

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Hah akirnya sampai, untung kita sekamar ya Hinata! Senangnya! Hehehehe," Kata Sakura sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang empuk, Hinata hanya mengangguk duduk diranjang sebelah Sakura

"Hm Hinata kau pasti marah padaku, karena Naruto duduk bersamaku tadi."

Hinata yang tadinya sedang membereskan baju dari tasnya langsung terhenti, dia kaget karna sakura bertanya seperti itu.

"Ah ti—ti-dak kok a-ku ti-dak ma-rah," Kata Hinata gelagapan

"Tapi pasti kau cemburu! Akuilah!" Sakura membalikan tubuhnya menjadi tertelungkup menghadap kearah Hinata sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Hinata sedikit mengangguk wajahnya memerah.

"Itu artinya pasti kau marah padaku, maafkan aku ya, Hinata." Sakura memasang wajah bersalah

"Ti-Ti-da-k Sa-kura-c-han su-ngguh, a-ku ti-dak ma-rah ku a-kui a-ku me-mang cem-buru ta-pi a-ku ti-dak ma-rah kok!" Hinata berkata jujur dan meyakinkan Sakura

"Hm kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain sky!" Kata Sakura bersemangat dengan gesit ia memakai jaket tebal, sarung tangan, topi dan sepatu model boots berbulu.

"Ah- a-ku ti-dak bi-sa, ber-ma-in s-ky Sa-ku—"

"Nanti ku ajari let's go!" Teriak Sakura seraya menyeret Hinata, Hinata hanya bertampang pasrah

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Hamparan putih salju menyelimuti tempat ini. Gunung fujiyama, banyak para siswa dan siswi KHS berseluncur disini termasuk Sakura sedang memakai perlengkapan untuk bermain sky diikuti oleh Hinata, di mulai dari dua papan panjang sekitar satu meter telah terpasang dikedua sepatu skynya, sepasang stick khusus untuk bermain sky telah dipegangnya, sampai pelindung dikedua lutut dan sikutnya sudah terpasang mantap siap untuk meluncur, lalu helm? Tidak, Sakura tidak menggunakanya karna ia sudah memakai topi upluk bewarna biru

"Ky—aaaaa Sa-ku-ra-ch-an!" Hinata memegang lengan Sakura erat

"Tenanglah kau sudah mulai bisa Hinata, aku mulai lepas ya?" Sakura sedang mengajari Hinata

"Ak-u ra-sa t-ak ya-kin— kyaaa-aaa!" Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Hinata sehingga terlepas lalu meluncur sendiri, refleks Hinata menutup mata dengan tangannya

"Hinata jangan tutup matamu! Lihat kedepan!" Sakura membelakak tidak menyangka Hinata akan menutup matanya

Gubraaak sraaaak!

Hinata terjatuh, namun ia terjatuh karna menabrak seseorang.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa? Eh Naruto?" Kata Sakura panik langsung meluncur ketempat Hinata terjatuh, lalu ia agak terkejut melihat siapa yang ditabrak Hinata

Ternyata yang Hinata tabrak adalah Naruto.

"Aduuuuh." Naruto mengaduh karna ujung sticknya Hinata mengenai kaki Naruto

"A-no ma-af ka-n ak-u Na-ru-to ku-n," Ucap Hinata gugup sampai seluruh wajahnya memerah

"Hahahaha tidak apa kok Hinata awh ah hehehe." Kata Naruto sedikit merintih sambil membantu Hinata berberdiri

"Be-nar-kah? Ka-u ter-li-hat ke-saki-tan ki-ta ob-ati lu-ka mu ya?" Hinata mencemaskan Naruto

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok swerrr deh." Kata Naruto cengengesan

Sakura menatap pada Hinata dan Naruto, ternyata Hinata bisa berbicara lepas jika bersama Naruto itu membuatnya sangat senang sebagai sahabat, terlihat sekali bahwa Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto, Sakura sangat menyesal sempat membuat Hinata cemburu tadi.

Sakura menatap orang yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto namun ketika Sakura menatapnya tiba-tiba orang itu melengos pergi.

"Ah Teme tunggu mau kemana? ayo kita bertanding aaw," Panggil Naruto pada orang yang hendak mau pergi itu

"Kau sudah kalah sebelum bertanding Dobe," Kata Sasuke lalu berhenti

"Ah tidak! Tidak enak saja, jangan memutuskan seenaknya kau—" Serengah Naruto tidak terima

"Dobe, meski kakimu baik-baik saja kau tak akan bisa menang dariku apalagi sekarang lihat kakimu, bukan hanya kekalahan yang kau dapat nantinya," Kata Sasuke sok bijak tetapi tak dipungkiri perkataannya benar

Sakura dan Hinata hanya menatap binggung melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat tanpa mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Cih terserah,"

"Woy tunggu Teme!" Naruto berteriak kencang seraya Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya

"Hee Naruto sebenarnya ada apa sih bertanding itu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sakura yang penasaran begitu juga dengan Hinata

"I—ya a-da a-pa Na-ru-to-kun?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanding sky bersama Teme," Kata Naruto sedih

"Hanya karna itu? Sampai segitunya bertanding dengannya kalau kau mau ayo bertanding denganku!" Kata Sakura agak kesal lalu bersemangat

"Iiikh tentu bukan bertanding biasa, ada taruhannya Sakura-chan!"

"Taruhan?" Sakura dan Hinata menyirit kening heran

"Kalau aku bisa menang dari Teme aku bisa meminta apapun darinya selama satu bulan begitu juga sebaliknya jika aku kalah, dan ternyata aku sudah kalah sebelum bertanding huaaaaaaa,," Cercau Naruto

"He Naruto dia yang tak mau bertanding tadi kan? Itu artinya dia yang kalah!" Bela Sakura agak risih dengan rengekan Naruto

"I-i-tu be-nar Na-ru-to-kun!" Berbeda dengan Sakura, Hinata malah ingin mengentikan rengekan orang yang disukainya itu

"Tidak, kakiku memang terkilir dan tidak bisa untuk bermain sky,"

Hinata sangat merasa bersalah karna dialah yang menyebabkan kakinya terkilir dan menghambat keinginan Naruto untuk bermain sky,

"Ma-af-kan a-ku!" Lagi-lagi Hinata minta maaf pada Naruto

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kok Hinata jadi jangan merasa bersalah begitu," Naruto malah jadi tidak enak pada Hinata karna terus-terusan minta maaf padanya

"Eh Sakura-chan kenapa?" Tanya Naruto menatap binggung melihat Sakura

Sebenarnya penyebab utama dari kejadian ini adalah Sakura, ia memandang bersalah pada Hinata dan Naruto tiba-tiba ide bagus muncul,

"Hm Naruto bagaimana kalau aku yang menggantikanmu melawan si mesum itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto

"Ah maksudmu Teme, apa kau yakin?"

"Hu'um nanti hasilnya kita bagi dua gimana?" Sakura mengangguk antusias

"Kalau dibagi dua aku—"

"Hahaha aku bercada Naruto aku tak akan minta sepersenpun kok gimana?"

"Baiklah aku setuju!" Naruto cukup lama mempertimbangkan tawaran Sakura tapi akhirnya ia setuju sambil nyengir.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke bersiap untuk meluncur keduanya memakai kacamata khusus sky

"Sasuke! Sakura! Bersedia!?" Teriak Kiba

"GOOOOO!"

Dengan cepat Sakura dan Sasuke meluncur bersamaan, Sasuke melirik Sakura kesal.

**Flashback on**

Saat Sasuke sedang asik meluncur tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pink menghalanginya untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan papan skynya supaya tidak menabrak apa yang ada didepannya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Ucap Sasuke kesal pada sang pemilik rambut pink

"Ayo bertanding! Aku mengantikan Naruto untuk melawanmu!" Kata Sakura

Tangan Sasuke memgepal erat ketika Sakura menyebut nama lelaki lain dihadapanya geram, kesal dan marah tercurahkan pada kepalan itu apalagi Sakura sampai mau mengantikan Naruto untuk bertanding dengannya rasanya kini Sasuke benar-benar sangat cemburu pada kawan terdekatnya itu, namun tiba-tiba siasat lain menghampiri otaknya

"Hn baiklah." Dengan kata yang dingin Sasuke mendahului Sakura meluncur

**Flashback off**

Sakura meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya melewati undakan dan gundukan salju. Sasuke masih setia disamping Sakura meluncur dengan kecepatan yang nyaris sama. Sasuke menyerengai sambil melirik Sakura

Sakura membelokkan papan skynya untuk melewati pohon besar, Sakura menengok kebelakang ternyata Sasuke tertinggal

Sakura tersenyum berhasil mendahului Sasuke

Jalur yang Sakura dan Sasuke lalui hanya memutar akan tetapi jaraknya cukup jauh siapa yang lebih dahulu kembali ke garis star tadi maka dialah pemenangnya.

Sakura bisa melihat Kiba meloncat-loncat itu artinya Sakura hampir mencapai finish

"Wah itu Sakura!"

"Ah iya itu Sakura-chan!"

"Hahahaha Sasuke dikalah perempuan!"

"Iya kau benar hahahaha rasakan itu Uchiha!"

"Ayo sakura-chan!"

Sorak mengema tampaknya banyak yang mendukung Sakura apalagi Naruto ia berteriak sangat kencang, Hinata juga ikut mendukung Sakura.

Senyuman Sakura semakin mengembang ketika semakin dekat dengan garis finish namun entah mengapa ada hembusan angin dari sampingnya yang membuatnya terbelakak.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAHH!" Sorakan ketika keduanya mencapai finish

.

.

.

"Aku yang menang." Jawab Sasuke percaya diri Sambil tersenyum licik

Sakura tampak kesal melihat rekaman video milik Shino, terlihat Sasuke memang lebih dulu menyentuh garis merah yang dilintangkan oleh Kiba dan Chioji

"Baiklah apa yang kau inginkan dariku Teme," Kata Naruto terhuyung menghampiri Sasuke

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberikan selembar uang pada Sakura tanpa mengiraukan perkataan Naruto, Sakura hanya menyirit heran.

"Belikan aku minuman hangat."

"Tunggu dulu Teme! Sakura-chan hanya sekedar mengantikanku jadi jika kalah akulah yang menanggung!" Kata Naruto panik sambil menghalangi Sakura

"Aku ingin Sakura jadi pembantuku sudah jelas kan?" Tanya Sasuke santai pada Naruto lalu bealih kearah Sakura

"Hah?" Naruto kaget plus cengo

"Apa katamu?" Kata Sakura agak meninggi

"Eh Teme biarkan aku saja ya? Kau boleh menyuruhku! kau mau apa? Hm minuman hangat baiklah aku belikan ya tunggu sebentar oke!" Cercau Naruto pada Sasuke

"Cih aku meminta Sakura bukan kau!" Kini Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto

Dengan helaan nafas Sakura mengambil uang yang ditangan Sasuke lalu pergi meluncur. Seraya Sakura meluncur orang-orang disekeliling Sasuke bersorak-sorak.

"Woah enak sekali kau Sasuke dapat pembantu mungil seperti Sakura aku juga ma—" Sasuke beralih menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya ketika menatap Naruto tadi

"Haaah maafkan aku Sakura-chan," Gumam Naruto sangat bersalah pada Sakura

.

.

.

"AAAAAARGH! MENYEBALKAN!" Teriakan Sakura menggema membuat beberapa orang memperhatikannya

"Kalau bukan karna bersalah pada Naruto aku tak mau melakukan ini," Cercau Sakura

"Padahal dia sudah mulai menjauhiku tapi gara-gara kejadian ini aku—haaah." Sakura hanya bisa menggerutuki kebodohannya seharusnya ia biarkan saja Naruto lalu minta maaf dengan begitu ia tak usah berurusan lagi dengan Sasuke akan tetapi nyatanya ia malah turun tangan membantu Naruto dan menghantarkannya berdekatan lagi oleh sang pangeran mesum.

"Ma-maaf!"

Sakura berhenti mendumel ketika ada dua orang perempuan menghampirinya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Begini hiks.. hiks—" Sakura semakin binggung

"Biar aku saja, begini aku Ai dan dia Kazuki kumohon bantulah kami." Ai mengelus punggung Kazuki

"Apa yang bisa kubantu? memang ada apa sebenarnya?" Kata Sakura penasaran

.

.

.

"Nih Teme." Naruto memberikan kopi hangat pada Sasuke

"Tidak mau! Mana Sakura?" Sasuke menolak lalu bertanya tanpa menatap wajah Naruto

"Ini benar-benar dari Sakura kok tadi dia menitipkan padaku, soalnya tadi kulihat dia terburu-buru sepertinya kebelet deh." Terang Naruto jujur

"Ck alasan!"

"Aku berkata benar Teme, ya sudah aku minum saja daripada mubajir." Saat Naruto mau meminum kopi itu tangan Sasuke merampas kopi itu dari Naruto.

"Akh Teme kopinya tumpah mengenai bajuku nih! Dasar kau!" Naruto mengomel sambil buru-buru pergi ketoilet

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan omelan Naruto lalu meminum kopi hangat itu dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

"Apa benar itu milikmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Kazuki menunjuk kotak berwarna biru

Saat ini Sakura dan kedua gadis itu berada di puncak bukit yang lumayan tinggi dan kotak itu ada dibawah bukit itu, Kazuki bercerita bahwa benda kesayangannya itu dibuang oleh teman sekelasnya, mereka mengaku bahwa mereka korban bullying.

"Iya Sakura kumohon ambilkan ya? Itu benda berharga bagiku hiks hiks." Kata Kazuki masih menangis memohon pada Sakura

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan pada guru atau orang lain?" Tanya Sakura

"Ka—kami tidak yakin," Ai mengeleng lemah, mengingat cerita Kazuki, Sakura jadi teringat Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan turun menuruni bukit dan mengambil kotak itu." Kata Sakura sambil memakai kaca matanya lalu berancang-ancang

"Berhati-hatilah Sakura!" Kata Ai dan Kazuki bersamaan.

Sakura meluncur turun ternyata bukit itu agak curam sekali saja ia kehilangan konsentrasi pasti akan langsung tergelincir, saat setengah bukit turuni tiba-tiba ada pohon jatuh dibelakangnya dan itu menyebabkan longsor kecil. Membuat Sakura jatuh tersungkur lalu terbawa oleh salju sampai kebawah bukit, dalam keadan terlungkup dan dengan mata setengah terbuka Sakura melihat kedua gadis yang ia kenal sedang meloncat-loncat gembira diatas bukit sampai akhirnya matanya tertutup sempurna.

"Wah bagus sekali perkerjaan kalian." Sanjung perempuan berrambut merah seraya melihat gadis pink yang tak berdaya dibawah sana

"Kyaaa Karin tentu saja dong!" Ucap senang Ai

"Oke ayo cepat! kita tinggalkan tempat ini!" Kata Karin sambil menaiki snow bike ternyata Karin tidak datang sendiri dia membawa teman yang juga menaiki snow bike tujuanya untuk memboncengi Kazuki dan Ai karna jarak penginapan sangat jauh, ternyata mereka sudah merencanakan ini masak-masak

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan bukit setelah mereka pergi terlihat papan peringatan yang bertuliskan 'zona bahaya! Rawan longsor' padahal tadinya papan itu tidak terlihat terhalang oleh semak-semak.

.

.

.

"Brrr dingin!" Naruto menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya diluar sedang ada badai

"Eh Teme kau mandi? Tidak dingin apa?"

"Hn daripada kau tidak mandi." Sindiran Sasuke membuat Naruto tersinggung, Sasuke masih saja kesal pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto? Ia tampak biasa saja menanggapi kata-kata dan sikap Sasuke karna menurutnya marah atau tidaknya Sasuke itu sama saja baginya. Tidak peka rupanya.

Setelah Sasuke berpakaian ia langsung mengecek ponselnya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Ada yang mengetuk kamar penginapan Naruto dan Sasuke

Ckelek...

"Lho! Hinata ada apa? Kau tahu kan peraturannya siswi tidak boleh kekamar siswa?" Kata Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk was-was

"Na-ru-to-kun Sa-ku-ra-ch an hi-ks hi—hiks," Air mata Hinata langsung meluncur begitu Saja membuat Naruto terkejut

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto panik, Sasuke gusar ketika mendengar nama Sakura disebut dengan cepat ia menghampiri Naruto, kegusaran Sasuke semakin menguat ketika melihat Hinata menangis

"Sa—sa-ku-ra-chan hi-ks hi-ks-s.. be-lum kem-ba-li hiks da-ri ber-ma-in sky hiks," Setelah mendengar sedikit penjelasan Hinata, terjawab sudah kegusaran Sasuke, mata Sasuke melejit sengit menatap Hinata, Hinata langsung ketakutan melihat mata Sasuke

Dengan cepat Sasuke memakai jaket lengkap dengan topinya lalu membawa perlalatan sky.

"Teme tunggu dulu!"

"Aku pinjam dulu alat skymu Dobe."

"Tidak bukan itu maksudku, tenanglah Teme kita bisa bilang dulu pada kakashi-sensei kan ?!" Naruto panik ketika Sasuke bergegas

"Aku akan mencarinya, Naruto laporkan ini pada Kakashi-sensei bilang padanya secepat mungkin cari bantuan!" Kata Sasuke tegas dan cepat pada Naruto lalu pergi

TBC

* * *

><p>Bales review doLo ah! (9^0^)9<p>

heasty47 eclair: Heasty nih baca chapter 8 (^0^)/ | mendingan? | udah ya, jangan ngamuk-ngamuk lagi(?) hahahaxD saya udah bangkit kok hohohohoxD *tapi update tetep telat hahahyde tapi makasih atas semangatmu saya merasa terchager hohohoxD thank's ^0^d

matinka mochi: HahahaxD setuju banget ma kamuh! ^0^/

Guest: Iya sasuke emang suka ma sakura hihihixD tenang aja akan saya buat mereka jadian kok ^0^d

caesarpuspita: Hahahaha tenang ini udah update kok hihihihixD saya suka kalo sasuke sakit hati hehehe #dipelototin sasuke | iiiikh takut!hahahaxD

hanazono yuri: Hum ada gak ya? Hihihi ada tapi belum kepikiran kapan munculnya hahahaxD

Herawaty659: Ini dah lanjut hehehehexD

Manda Vvidenarint: Iya hihihihi, gak yakin deh sakura bisa hati-hati sama sasuke hahahaxD

Guest: dah lanjut nih ^0^)/

suket alang-alang: Ya itu benar! jangan suka mainin perasaan orang! hihihixD dah lanjut! \^0^/

Luca marvell: Hm ya bisa jadixD karin bukan mata-mata kok hihihihixD tapi kayaknya bagus juga ya kalau karin jadi mata-mataxD bisa jadi masukan referensi saya makasih ya luca hihihixDv

Yupz beres! Kalau ada yang gak berkenan atas balasan review boleh protes kok! ^0^)9

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Holaa \^0^/ update! Update! Update! Yosh! Yosh! hahahahaxD dichapter ini bebas "L" lho hohohoxD bagaimana? Kalau saya sih jujur rada kurang-kurang gimana getoh hahahaxD tapi saya suka ngetiknya rasanya plong gitu tanpa harus mikir yang beribet2 hahahaxD saya akui juga rada suntuk ngetiknya trus pas baca ulang juga gitu haaaaaah~~ saya harap kalian gak suntuk ya pas baca chapter ini hihihihihixDd yupz semoga kalian suka chapter 8 nya jangan lupa reviewnya ya hihihihxD sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya minnaaaaa hohohoho (^0^)/


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M (not for child please)

Pair: SasuXSaku

Warning: Typo, bad EYD, Au, Ooc, alur berantakan, cerita ngaur etc.

Don't like don't read please!

Silahkan dibaca! \^0^/

Target chapter 9

Sasuke melaju dengan gesit menerjang badai salju. Ia tak perduli seberapa besar angin badai salju itu, wajahnya memucat, bibir membiru, banyak salju menempel dipakaian, tubuh sudah mulai mati rasa dan kesemutan, rasa dingin yang melanda berjam-jam lamanya tak ia hiraukan. Fikiranya terfokus pada apa yang ia tengah cari.

"SAKURAAA!" Suaranya keras mengema ditengah badai salju, hafasnya berderu kencang menahan rasa dingin yang teramat.

"SAKURA! DIMANA KAU! JIKA KAU DENGAR JAWABLAH SAKURAAA!" Sasuke menjatuhkan stick sky-nya, suaranya parau dan serak. Hari semakin gelap ia pun mulai kesulitan melihat dan bergerak karna badai semakin kencang,

"Cih SIALAN!" Hanya umpatan yang bisa ia curahkan, tidak bisa menemukan Sakura, harus mengalah pada badai, rasa kesal dan keputusasaan memenuhi hatinya.

"BRENGSEK!" Tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks-hiks-hiks..."

"Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir, percayalah mereka pasti akan baik-baik, team pencari pasti bisa menemukan Sakura dan Teme," Ujar Naruto lembut mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Sa-ku-ra-cha-n hik-s di-a se-la-lu ba-ik pa-da-ku hiks ka-lau ter-ja-di ap-a-a-pa ak-u...~ hiks-" Hinata menutup wajah lalu air mata membanjiri kedua telapak tangannya. Naruto menatap sendu Hinata, ia ingin menghentikan tangisan gadis lavender didekatnya ini namun rasa canggung membuatnya bingung, yang ia lakukan hanya mengusap pundak Hinata berharap hal yang dilakukannya ini bisa meredakan rasa sedihnya Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, dia pasti Sahabat yang sangat baik bagimu." Naruto menatap lembut Hinata

Hinata mengangguk pelan,

"Le-bih da-ri sa-nga-t Na-ru-to-kun." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap kedua pipinya,

"Ya sangat terlihat kok, kau berubah semenjak bersama Sakura-chan," Ucap Naruto riang dan memamerkan giginya.

Hinata tersenyum dan merona. Naruto senang bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum kembali.

"Na-ru-to-kun ju-ga se-per-ti-nya su-ka pa-da Sa-ku-ra-c-han," Hinata mati-matian mengendalikan detak jantungnya, 'perkataan konyol' batin Hinata mengiang. Rasa tidak enak memenuhi relung hatinya ia yakin Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa dia kebalikannya dari Sakura?

"Hm ya, aku sangat menyukainya." Pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

Retakan menjalar mengelilingi hati Hinata, kata-kata yang ditakutkan dan tidak ingin ia dengar malah terucap dengan sangat jelas dari lelaki pujaannya ini. Sebelumnya ia sudah memprediksi apapun kemungkinan terburuk atas perkataanya, melihat Naruto juga sangat akrab dengan Sakura jadi ia pikir hal wajar jika Naruto juga sampai menyukai Sakura. Meski sudah menetapkan hati seperti itu Hinata tetap tidak sanggup ia sangat mencintai lelaki kuning ini, tapi Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, adakah peluang untuknya?

"Tapi hanya bisa sebatas menyukai,"

Sebatas menyukai? Hinata menatap binggung Naruto,

"Teme lebih pantas untuknya." Mata Shapire Naruto memandang jendela yang gelap lalu beralih kearah Hinata dan menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata

Hati Hinata melumer bercampur aduk antara getir dan manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAAAK!

Sasuke menendang kasar pintu kayu yang sudah agak sedikit lapuk, sungguh beruntung dirinya ditengah tubuhnya sedang menggigil berat, ia menemukan tempat untuk bernaung.

"AAARGH! SAKURA DIMANA KAU!" Sasuke geram memukul pintu kayu yang baru saja ia dobrak, ia langsung terperosot sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri,

"Sasuke!"

Suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenali! Sasuke terkejut lalu langsung menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengaranya, menyakini bahwa ini bukan ilusi.

"Sasuke! apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu semakin mendekat,

Sasuke berlari cepat mendekati gadis pink bersuara cempreng itu lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Ah! Sasuke kenapa kau bisa ada disini-"

"DIAMLAH!" Suara Sasuke teriak mengeram membuat Sakura tercekat, tubuh Sasuke bergetar dan menggigil. Sakura tersadar akan hal itu langsung membalas pelukan Sasuke lalu mengiringnya mendekat keperapian,

"Sasuke lepas dulu ya, aku ambilkan air hangat untukmu dulu," Gumam Sakura lembut berharap Sasuke mau melepaskan pelukan yang terlampau erat itu, Sakura merasa kesulitan bernafas karnanya.

"Tidak! Kupastikan kau bukan halusinasi!" Sasuke mengeretak,

Halusinasi? Sakura terkejut dan melohok

"Hm Sasuke ini aku sungguhan kok, bukan ilusimu," Sakura mencoba memahami Sasuke. Ia menduga lelaki yang tengah memeluknya ini habis mencari-cari dirinya dikala badai sedang mengamuk mungkin karna terlalu lama didalam badai Sasuke menjadi seperti ini, itulah yang ada diotaknya, mata hijaunya melembut lalu membiarkan Sasuke memeluk erat dirinya.

Sakura melepaskan topi Sasuke lalu membersihkan salju yang menempel dirambut dan kemudian tanganya menepuk-nepuk pelan jaket Sasuke.

Chupph

Sasuke merengut lembut mulut Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut, walaupun sudah berkali-kali Sasuke melakukan hal itu, tetap saja selalu membuatnya terkejut, kaget bahkan kadang sampai membelalakan mata, 'Ck dasar mesum!' dan selalu kata-kata ini yang ada dibatinnya dikala si bungsu Uchiha mengecap bibirnya,

Sakura tak mengelak maupun berontak, ia bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke bergetar dan rasanya sangat dingin, ia merespon dengan mengemut-ngemut pelan bibir Sasuke berharap bisa menghangatkan bibir itu, Sasuke memejamkan mata kelamnya menikmati perlakuan yang bibir Sakura ciptakan. Rasa hangat mulai mejalar dihatinya, kesemutan mulai remang-remang hilang.

Pelukan Sasuke mulai meregang Sakura bisa terlepas dari ciumannya, dengan cepat ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air hangat.

"Ayo minum Sasuke! air ini bisa menghangatkanmu," Ia memberikan gelas itu pada Sasuke tapi pemuda ini malah menepis kasar sampai gelas itu pecah.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menghangatkanku!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura kasar lalu dalam hitungan detik gadis bersurai pink ini kembali kepelukannya.

Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam leher Sakura, dia ciumi, jilati, emut sampai gigit liar dibagian itu, Sakura hanya mengelijang kecil,

"Ah Sasuke~ hentikan kumohon Aw!" Hal itu langsung memancing suara yang menurut Sasuke paling merdu sedunia.

"Aku hanya mengatakan sekali, diam dan hangatkan tubuhku!" Sasuke memeritah sekaligus mengecam membuat Sakura terdiam,

Sasuke melucuti baju gadis bersurai pink ini, Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang terputus ia tak berani menatap lelaki dihadapannya ini tangan pemuda dihadapanya ini sangat dingin dan masih terlihat agak menggigil.

Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerang tertahan, ia menciumi tubuh polos gadis yang tengah duduk dipangkuan meliuk-liuk menerima cumbuanya, remasan didada Sakura juga tak luput mengiringi percumbuan ini.

Dengan nafas menderu kasar Sasuke membuka retsleting dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan junior tegaknya sambil keadaan mencium bibir manis Sakura, ia memposisikan junionya itu,

"Ah! Sasuke~ Sssshhh ah," Disela-sela desahnya, Sakura kembali terkaget ia bisa melihat diantara perutnya dan Sasuke muncul benda keras dan tegak benda itu terhimpit ketat diantara dirinya dan Sasuke,

Sasuke menaikan turunkan tubuh Sakura membuat saling bergesekan antara bagian inti syahwat mereka,

"Oh Sasukeh~ ah akuh shhh oh aaaah~~" Kemaluan Sakura digesek Sangat cepat dan kasar oleh Sasuke,

Sasuke seperti sedang mengasah nikmat kejantananya. Beberapa kali ia mengeram tertahan, rasa dingin berangsur menghangat. Tubuhnya benar-benar seperti es yang mencair.

"Sasukeh aku aku aku ahhhh ooohhhh akuhh AKH AHHH!" Cariran Sakura membeludak membanjiri junior Sasuke.

Sasuke memperlambat irama gesekannya dan merasakan tubuh Sakura yang sesekali bergetar.

"Ugh hiks! Hiks~" Sasuke sedikit terperangah ia bisa merasakan pipi Sakura yang basah membanjir rembes dibahunya

"Jangan takut, aku janji hanya sebatas ini dan tidak lebih." Gumam Sasuke serak sambil kembali menciumi leher Sakura dan memberi tanda disana.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura mereka saling bertatapan,

"Dengan cara ini aku menginginkan klimaks-ku." Sakura terjerat mata black diamond Uchiha ini bagai hipnotis yang menyerap daya hidupnya ia mengangguk ragu

"Jangan takut! Percayalah padaku Saki," Sasuke mengecup dahi sang gadis,

SRAAAAK!

BRUUUK!

DHUAAK!

Mata Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama membelakak, ada sesuatu diluar!

Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan Sakura dari tubuhnya lalu merapihkan celananya, Sasuke memang tak sehelaipun melepaskan pakaianya tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?

BRAAAK!

Terbuka sempurna pintu kayu itu, tidak hanya terbuka ada seorang terlempar dari luar orang itu terperosok dihadapan Sasuke, Sakura ada dibelakang dan sudah memakai jaket miliknya, Sakura bersyukur jaket Sasuke ternyata kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Wah ada tamu rupanya? Dan sepertinya kalian tidak hanya sekedar bertamu ya?" Pria bertubuh besar datang menghampiri ada satu orang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Kumohon selamatkanlah aku!" Suara parau mengeruak dihadapan Sasuke, ia mendecih keji pada pemuda yang tersungkur itu. Sakura mengintip dibalik penggungnya sambil mengerat kencang jaket miliknya.

"Sakura masuk keruangan itu, cepat pakai bajumu!" Bisik Sasuke tegas dan memerintah, tapi ia setuju, sekarang yang harus dia lakukan pertama-tama adalah memakai baju!

Dengan gesit dan cepat Sakura mengambil semua pakaianya lalu berlari keruangan kosong yang Sasuke tunjuk,

"Hoooh? Sora tangkap gadis itu! Jangan biarkan dia memakai bajunya," Seringai mesum terpampang jelas pada pria beras itu.

"Baik bos!" Dengan senang hati laki-laki bernama Sora itu berlenggang menuju kamar yang terdapat Sakura disana,

Gigi Sasuke bergeretak rasanya ia ingin membunuh orang-orang kurang ngajar ini,

"Eh bocah! Ku beri pilihan, mau kubunuh atau kulepaskan kalian berdua dengan syarat biarkan aku menikmati tubuh gadismu,"

DUAAAAKH!

Sasuke menendang kasar pria itu hingga tersungkur jauh,

"Cih berbagi denganmu? MATILAH KAU KEPARAT!" Sasuke mengambil kayu dari perapian, lalu dengan pukulan membabi buta ia terus memukul pria besar itu sampai tak berdaya,

"Hentikan Sasuke! apa kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"YAAA!" Teriak Sasuke dihadapan Sakura, kini ia sudah memakai baju lengkap, Sasuke yang sedang kalap mulai jernih kembali pikirannya ia menatap dalam mata cerah Sakura.

"Hentikan ya Sasuke..." Sakura melepaskan kayu dari tangan Sasuke.

Mata Sakura langsung teralihkan, ia menarik tangan Sasuke lalu menuju kearah pemuda yang meminta tolong tadi,

"Hei Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura penuh perhatian

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja aargh!" Pemuda itu memiliki luka yang cukup serius dibagian kepala,

Sasuke kembali mendecih lalu pandangannya berubah menyerengai ketika melihat hal yang begitu menyegarkan matanya ia melihat Sora tergeletak tak berdaya dengan mulut berbusah, oh Sakura, setiap saat Sasuke bisa melupakan status ANBU yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Kumohon tolong desaku dalam bahaya!" Ucap pemuda itu sendu dan memohon, telah diketahui pemuda itu bernama Hirato.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bahaya?" Sakura meminta keterangan lebih.

Sasuke yang sedang asik memandang Sakura jadi kesal karna kembali terusik gara-gara mendengar permohonan Hirato.

Hirato menceritakan bahwa ia telah tanpa sengaja mengetahui rencana pengeboman. naas, dirinya ketahuan oleh kedua orang yang kini sudah terkapar pingsan. Ia dipukuli dan dibawa kesini untuk disekap. Bahkan dia diancam akan dibunuh.

"Tuan Sayo dan Sora menanam bom dibukit dekat perdesan kami, itu dilakukannya karna ia menginginkan harta berharga permata kirei yang ada didalam bukit itu,"

"Karna itu dia menggunakannya untuk meledakkan?" Hirato mengangguk setuju

"Jika bom itu meledak desa kamipun akan ikut kena imbasnya, tuan Sayo memang berniat menghancurkannya untuk mempermudah keinginannya." Hirato tertunduk sedih ia mengingat wajah seluruh keluarganya.

"Ini sangat bahaya! Antarkan aku kebukit itu aku akan menjinakan bom itu!" Ucapan Sakura membuat Hirato kaget dan begitupula dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura ini tidak ada urusannya dengan kita!" Sasuke berucap sinis.

"Jika itu menurutmu, tidak untukku Sasuke!" Balas Sakura.

"Sakura kau baru saja kutemukan jangan berbuat macam-macam!" Nada mengancam kembali terdengar ditelinga Sakura.

"Aku tidak minta kau mencariku dan asal kau tahu, AKU TIDAK HILANG!" Sakura geram

"Kalau tidak hilang apa namanya? Mengapa kau berada sanagt jauh dari penginapan dan berada disini?" Tanya Sasuke sinis

"A-aku hanya lalai, aku tidak sadar telah melewati zona aman, tiba-tiba badai datang lalu aku berteduh disini dan lihat! aku baik-baik saja kau tak perlu cemaskan aku," Sakura berbohong kenyatan sesungguhnya adalah ia murni dijebak bukan akibat kelalaiannya.

Perdebatan panjang mengema diantara kedua sejoli ini Hirato yang menyaksikan hanya bisa menatap miris bantuan yang ia butuhkan bukan percekcokan seperti ini yang ia mau.

Hirato menghampiri Sayo yang sedang terkapar, Sakura yang menyadari perpindahan gerak Hirato langsung meninggalkan Sasuke lalu menghampiri Hirato,

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan desaku!" Ucap Hirato agak berteriak yang ia lakukan adalah mencari-cari sesuatu dipakaian yang Sayo kenakan,

"Ah ketemu! Syukurlah!" Hirato tampak senang tangannya menemukan yang ia cari, Sakura dibuat penarasan begitupula dengan Sasuke. Dengan raut wajah kesal Sasuke menghampiri Hirato dan Sakura.

Sebuah alat berwarna hitam seperti remot mini berada ditangan Hirato.

"Ah itu!?"

"Ini adalah alat untuk meledakan bom itu, desaku terselamatkan!" Hirato tersenyum senang Sakurapun jadi ikut tersenyum gembira lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? ia hanya memasang wajah datar dalam hati ia bersyukur setidaknya gadis yang telah ia klaim ini tidak akan wara-wari berpergian lagi darinya.

"Khukhu, meski tak kutekan tombol peledak itu, bom itu akan tetap meledak! Bom itu telah disetting otomatis HUAAHAHAHA SELURUH KELUARGAMU AKAN MATI HIRATO! MATI!"

DUAKH!

BRUKK!

DUANG!

Sungguh mengejutkan kesadaran sesaat Sayo barusan, pernyataanya meruntuhkan kelegaan mereka bertiga apalagi Hirato rasa kebahagianya langsung hancur. Dengan sangat kesal Sasuke memukul kembali pria bertubuh besar ini, diikuti oleh Sakura yang juga geregetan, terakhir Hirato ia mengambil panci lalu memukul kepala Sayo dengan panci itu. Semua ini mereka lakukan secara sepontan akibat sama-sama kesal. Tapi gara-gara kesadarannya Sayo, mereka jadi tahu fakta penting tentang bom itu.

"Ugh bagaimana ini?" Hirato meringis dan binggung,

"Sudah ku bilang antarkan aku kebukit itu Hirato! Kurasa ini pilihan terakhirmu," Ucap Sakura cepat dan agak sedikit kesal.

Haruto semakin binggung. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Shhh Sakura dengarkan aku! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya, diluar masih hujan salju, kau lihat Hirato! Apa dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu dia bisa menujukan jalan? Kita bisa menunggu Sakura, aku rasa para team pencari akan mencari kita, setelah mereka menemukan kita, kita bisa meminta bantuan mereka." Sasuke berbicara penuh kebijaksanaan dan kontrol pada Sakura berharap gadis itu mengerti akan berbagai kondisi saat ini.

"Benar Sakura-san, aku setuju dengan Sasuke-san, sebenarnya yang kubutuhkan bantuan yang seperti Sasuke-san katakan, maaf sebelumnya tapi aku tak yakin jika mencarinya dengan Sakura-san," Hirato membungkuk pada Sakura

Sasuke tertawa tertahan ia merasa lucu, mau bagaimanapun Hirato tidak tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya meskipun tahu tidak akan mengerti apa anbu itu, wajar jika Hirato merasa tak yakin dengan kemampuan gadis pink ini.

Sakura merucutkan bibirnya kesal karna diremehkan dan ingin sekali protes tapi ia urungkan, bibirnya makin mengerucut ketika ia mendengar desusan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa,

"Jadi kalian mau membantuku?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, Sakura juga walau rada tak enak hati.

"Bisa kulihat alat itu?" Sakura menunjuk remot mini yang Hirato genggam,

"Hm ya, tentu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tapi senyumannya memudar jadi pucat ketika ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke, tubuh Hirato langsung merinding. Menurutnya Sasuke yang sedang seperti itu lebih menyeramkan dari pada Sayo.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa menunggu!" Sasuke maupun Haruto langsung mengarah pandangan ke Sakura.

"Bom itu akan meledak sekitar 45 menit lagi,"

"Dari mana kau tahu bom akan meledak dalam waktu 45 menit?" Kata Hirato heran dan terkejut.

"Aku hanya menduga, lihat alat ini dan perhatikan layarnya! Timer sebelah kanan menunjukan waktu yang telah disetting sedangkan sebelah kirinya waktu yang telah berlalu jika dikurangi maka sisanya adalah batas waktu dari bom itu."

Hirato menegang kalut.

Sakura tengah berjijit menarik pundak Sasuke lalu berbisik ditelinga kanan pemuda emo itu. "Sasuke aku tahu jenis bom ini, dan ini jenis yang sangat berbahaya lalu—"

Mata kelam Sasuke tertutup lalu terbuka dan menatap Hirato serius,

"Hirato kita harus mencari bom itu sebelum waktunya habis lalu menjinakannya," Kata Sasuke tegas

"Tapi apa kita eh maksudku kalian bisa?" Tanya Hirato ragu.

"Jika tidak dicoba mana bisa! Kau ingin melihat seluruh keluargamu mati?" Sasuke berdecih kesal. tapi bagi Haruto, perkataan Sasuke membuat batinnya bergemuruh,

"Lakukan saja dulu, kau sayang pada keluargamu kan?" Tanya Sakura halus dan meyakinkan.

Tangan Hirato mengepal erat.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita segera kebukit!" Hirato langsung bergegas keluar.

"Eh tapi lukamu Hirato?" Hirato menghentikan langkahnya

"Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke yang sedang memgendarai snow bike. Sasuke focus menatap Hirato yang juga melaju dengan snow bike didepannya.

Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menghiraukan badai kencang yang menerjang mereka, tak perduli apapun yang jelas mereka tak ingin membuang waktu.

Setelah mereka menempuh medan yang cukup berat akhirnya Hirato menghentikan lajunya diikuti oleh Sasuke men-off-kan snow bikenya.

"17 menit waktunya tersisa!" Seru Sakura

Hirato dengan cepat menunjukan dimana bom itu berada pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Disini Sakura-san!, Sasuke-san!" Teriak Hirato, segera disusul oleh pasangan pink-blue ini.

Sasuke menghentikan Sakura membantu Hirato menggali sebagai gantinya ia yang membantu Hirato. Terlihat kotak hitam yang diselubungi banyak kabel warna warni terdapat penunjuk waktu dan tombol angka dibawahnya. Sasuke dan Hirato mengangkat kotak itu.

Sakura mulai menge-check dan mencermati bom itu, jari-jari Sakura lincah diantara kotak hitam itu entah apa yang dilakukannya. Hirato tak berkedip melihat aksi Sakura sedangkan Sasuke, ia menatap intens apa yang Sakura lakukan saat ini.

"Baiklah akan kupecahkan kodenya." Gumam Sakura entah pada siapa. Ia sangat serius dan konsentrasi. Untunglah badai mulai mereda sehingga Sakura bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tenang.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Sakura menekan tombol-tombol itu. Hirato meneguk pelan air liurnya akibat gugup dan takut.

Bunyi detikan bom waktu terhenti.

"Berhasil!" Seru Hirato semeringah.

Sasuke mendekap pundak Sakura dan tersenyum manis pada gadis itu seakan mengatakan 'Kau berhasil.' Sakurapun membalas riang senyuman Sasuke.

"Oh tidak!" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba panik.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ada apa Sakura-san?"

Tanya kedua pemuda dihadapan Sakura berbarengan.

"Timer di alat ini tidak berhenti! Itu artinya bom ini tidak hanya Satu aaargh sial!" Teriak Sakura kesal dan kecewa. Ternyata meski detik dibom terhenti tapi di alat untuk meledakan bom itu tidak.

"APA?" Sasuke dan Hirato terkejut membelakakan mata.

Sakura segera memperhatikan kembali bom itu.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Seruak Sasuke cepat dan cemas mendekati Sakura.

Sakura melihat tanda berbentuk persegi lima disetiap sisi kotak itu, Sakura menduga bahwa bom itu berangkai lima itu artinya ada empat bom lagi disekitar sini jika mencari waktunya tak akan sempat, iya waktunya! Ia melupakan hal yang terpenting yaitu nyawa dirinya dan kedua pemuda ini.

Mata Sakura membulat,

"SEBAIKNYA KITA SEGERA MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SEBELUM MELEDAK!" Teriak Sakura

Tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung menuju snow bike. Berbeda dengan Hirato yang terperangah tak bergeming.

"Hirato ayo cepat!" Seru Sakura menarik lengan Hirato.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN DESAKU HAH?" Hirato menghempaskan tangan Sakura dan berteriak marah padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini." Sakura kembali menarik lengan Hirato.

"Tinggalkan aku! LEBIH AKU MATI SAJA!" Hirato mendorong kasar tubuh Sakura.

DUAKH!

Sasuke menendang Hirato hingga tersungkur jauh.

"Ayo Sakura! Kita tinggalkan saja dia." Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba ada suara bising mengitari diatas mereka,

"NAIKLAH!" Sorak orang memberi kode pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Hirato untuk menaiki tangga kayu bertali menuju helikopter. Ada dua buah helikopter melayang-layang diudara.

Sasuke dan Sakura berlari cepat menuju helikopter lalu menaikinya Sakura melirik Hirato sedang dibopong oleh seseorang yang sedang menaiki tangga helikopter yang berbeda denganya. Hirato pingsan akibat ditendang Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada didalam heli dan mulai terbang jauh mengudara.

Benar saja bukit meledak dahsyat, sekitar empat ledakan ditempat yang berbeda membeludak, akibatnya menyebabkan longsor. Sakura bisa melihat longsor itu menuju kepemukiman desa. Desa tempat Hirato tinggal perlahan hancur, Sakura melengos tidak kuasa melihat.

"Yo Sakura-chan!"

"Hah!? Kak Itachi?" Sakura sangat terkejut melihat Itachi yang sedang menyapanya lalu ia melihat kearah Samping ada Hidan yang sedang menjadi pilot.

"Hehehe kau terkejut ya?" Tanya Hidan riang.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? Apa ini misi kalian?"

"Ya semacam itulah," Itachi tersenyum sambil mengedip sebelah mata pada Sakura.

Sakura membalas tersenyum berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia malah mendecih.

.

.

.

Tiba Sampai heli mendarat. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai keluar dari helikopter.

Sakura terkejut ketika Hirato keluar langsung dikerumuni oleh orang-orang, dan terlihat raut senang bahagia terukir diwajah Hirato.

"Sebelum meledak, seluruh warga desa telah diselamatkan dan diungsikan disini, tak ada korban jiwa." Itachi berbicara disamping Sakura.

Sakura tertegun lalu tersenyum senang.

'Syukurlah.' Batin Sakura riang bahagia.

"Kau pasti sangat cemas dan takut, kau tahu? Kau itu hebat!" Itachi mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

"Iya itu benar kau sangat hebat!" Sakura terkikik geli ketika Hidan merangkul dirinya,

"Tidak hanya aku Sasuke juga ikut membantu," Ujarnya

Sasuke menatap acuh Itachi dan Hidan. Dibalas tertawa oleh Itachi,

Matahari menyingsing tampak indah cahayanya menghampar indah dilangit.

"Ku ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih." Ucap Hirato membungkuk sebelum Sakura dan Sasuke menaiki heli,

"Sama-sama." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Hirato

"Hn."

"Selamat jalan dan Hati-hati!" Teriak Hitrato ketika heli mulai melanyang, tangannya melambai-lambai, dibalas labaian juga oleh Sakura. Helipun terbang menjauh.

Hirato menatap desanya yang telah terkubur salju, tapi ia sama sekali tak bersedih karena seluruh keluarganya dan warga desa selamat, bahkan tak ada yang terluka kalaupun ada ya hanya dia, berkat ledakan itu permata kirei menghampar indah dibukitnya semua warga bisa menggunakan permata itu untuk dijual lalu membangun kembali desa mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sayo dan Sora? Mereka pasti mendapat hukuman yang pantas.

Sakura tertidur, Sasuke sengaja meletakan kepala Sakura dipundaknya ia tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala pink itu. Itachi ikut tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh siswa bergemuruh ketika helikopter menyambangi penginapan mereka, beberapa guru bergegas menuju heli lalu membawa Sakura dan Sasuke untuk segera diperiksa dan diobati.

.

Sakura tak henti tersenyum matanya sedang menatap jendela bus, ia tak menyangka bahwa pariwisatanya akan jadi begitu mengesankan dan menakjubkan. Matanya melirik, Sasuke tengah tertidur pulas dibahunya. Ia kembali tersenyum manis lalu memegang telapak tangan Sasuke,

"Terima kasih karna selalu melindungiku dan membuat pariwisataku jadi sangat menyenangkan." Gumamnya pada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke balas memegang jemari Sakura, ia terkejut.

Dagu Sasuke bertumpu dibahu Sakura mengantikan kepalanya. Tenyata pemuda emo ini terbangun atau memang tidak tidur?

Kini Sasuke melihat jelas wajah Sakura yang terkejut memandangnya,

"Sebagai balasan terimakasih saja tidak cukup, cium aku baru impas," Sasuke balas gumaman Sakura,

"Ikh mesum!" Seperti biasa inilah jawaban Sakura.

"Kau harus menurut, Kau kan pembantuku." Ujar Sasuke halus, Sakura jadi mengingat perjanjian dengan Sasuke sebelumnya ia merasa kesal. Bahu Sakura terasa geli setiap Sasuke berbicara.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya lalu menempatkan bibirnya pas dibibir Sasuke.

TBC

* * *

><p>Bales review \^0^

**mantika** **mochi**: Wah syukurlah kalau makin seru hihihi ^0^

**KAZEHAYA KAGOME**: Ya nih dah lanjut! Maaf ya dichapter ini juga update asap hihihixD

**Manda** **Vvdenarint**: Iya hihihi jadiin baso sekalian hahahaxD

**KuroNeko10**: Wah gitu ya, hm ini dah update ^0^/

**uchiharuka**: Maaf ya updatenya kelamaan T-T

**ceasarpuspita**: HahahaxD saya pengennya suprise lho dibagian itu tapi susah dibuat begitunya T-T Iya udah lanjut nih nyan :3

**Guest**: Hahahaha sabar ya nanti juga jadian kok ^-~ baik kok dia sehat walafiat ^0^d #nyengir

**UchiaHaruno** **Misaki**: Wah semirip itu kah? -3- hihihihi setelah baca chapter ini pasti kamu gak penasaran lagi ^0^d

**suket** **alang** **alang**: Oke nih dah lanjut kok! ^0^/

**Guest**: Dah lanjut xD

**hanazono** **yuri**: Nih dah lanjut kok xD

**Henilusiana39**: Ya, hihihi ^-^) tapi awalnya doang kok mulai sekarang updatenya update batu xD

**Luca** **Marvell**: HahahaxD begitulah dia, licik

**lune**: Makasih lune ^0^ ya udah update nih

Beres sudah makasihnya buat reviewnya, keceh deh kalian hihihixDd

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Holla update chapter 9 hehehehexD #nyengir sambil ngomong didalem sumur, *soalnya takut ditimpukin ma readers gara-gara kelamaan update T-T! Maafin ya maafin hehehexD. oke-oke dichapter Saya panjangin trus saya tambahin scene romence-nya(walau kurang berasaxD) sama ekem-ekem L juga ada, woah apa ini masih kurang komplit? Saosin aja sendiri ya? HahahahaxD saya harap ini bisa mengurangi rasa ketidaknyamanan kalian karena keterlambatan updatenya ya ^0^ sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya ^0^/ oh iya jangan lupa menreview ya ^0^d.


End file.
